The Green Arrow
by jrrm64
Summary: AU that begins with the end of season 3 and continues with its own version of season 4.
1. Chapter 1

I had started this story and didn't like what I had done with it, so I deleted the story and have restarted it. I hope it is better. Please leave a review.

Chapter 1

T **wo months since the death of Ra's Al Ghul**

It had been an eventful two months for Oliver Queen. First he defeated Ra's Al Ghul and turned the Demon's Head ring over to Malcolm Merlyn making him the new Ra's. For his part Malcolm made a few promises that Oliver never expected him to keep and then released all his Merlyn related funds to Thea and, more surprisingly, him. Malcolm liked to say he thought of Oliver as a son, which sickened Oliver's stomach. Tommy was his son and all that got Tommy was heartache and death.

The next surprising thing that happened was Ray Palmer barely avoided death when he blew his suit up by accident. He decided to hand the running of his company, plus a great deal of stock, over to Felicity making her CEO of Palmer Technologies and one of their largest stockholders. He also did something which shocked Oliver: he freed up from receivership all the Queen Consolidated stock that had become Palmer Technologies stock making Oliver, who owned most of the stock because of his mother, a billionaire again.

With this he was able to get his family's home back, as well as much of their artwork and jewelry, though, this was meaningless to him since he had lost his team. Diggle refused to forgive him for using Lyla and baby Sara in order to prove his trustworthiness to Ra's. He said he didn't wish Oliver harm, but he no longer trusted him. Laurel took Diggle's side, and, in the end, so did Thea. She said she needed time to forgive him for making her think he had become Al Sahim. Laurel's not forgiving him hurt, though he had to admit Diggle's not trusting him anymore wounded him even more. John Diggle was one of the most honorable men he had ever befriended and he lost that friendship. Thea's needed time just left him with another wound.

Of course, those emotional wounds all paled in comparison to Felicity's siding with the team. He had hoped that she would understand, especially after she admitted that she loved him. But, he had kept too many secrets and lied too many times for her to just forgive him and become a couple. He remembered their last conversation.

 _"Oliver, I love you, and to be honest right now I don't want to love you. If I could stop loving you I would. You put us all through hell and trusted Malcolm Merlyn over us. The ends don't justify the means, Oliver. You may think they do, but they don't. I need time. And I mean a great deal of time to figure out if I can be with you or not," she said._

That was the deepest and most painful cut of them all. After Felicity told him that he realized he had no choice but to make amends and the first place he started was by going to Walter Steele and making him a business proposal. They would start a new company and call it Queen Incorporated and make it the most green, eco-friendly company in the world. That would be their niche, but also they would be headquartered in the Glades, where they would build two eco-friendly factories that specialized in the most advanced eco-friendly manufacturing. The basis of their company would be Star Labs, which was up for sale now that Harrison Wells had disappeared, though Oliver really knew what happened to him, as the Reverse Flash.

Walter and Oliver decided that the Central City Star Labs, which was the headquarters and the most advanced lab in the country, would remain Star Labs. The rest of the Star Labs in Starling City, Coast City, Gotham City, and Metropolis would become Queen Incorporated Applied Sciences division and would turn their attention to green energy, green manufacturing, and anything else that they could think of that was green. In order to assure that Star Labs would remain on the cutting edge of technology, Oliver hired Dr. Michael Holt to become a VP of QI and Director of Star Labs. He had saved Holt's life when he was involved with the Bratva and his friend Anatoly, who was the head of the Bratva.

Today, he and Walter were in Central City to welcome Michael and make the announcement that Star Labs would be hiring and looking to become the industry standard once again under Dr. Michael Holt. Oliver exited a hot shower. He knew he was running late, but that had long ago become his reputation, which he didn't want to change. He turned his back to the mirror and then turned his had so he could see his back. Ra's had branded him with an arrowhead design and it was still there. Of all his scars and burns, this one bothered him the most because it had cost him the most. Playing Al Sahim had cost him his team, his sister, and Felicity.

He faced the mirror hiding the arrowhead from his own view. It was time to put on his Oliver Queen uniform and mask and head off to Star Labs. There was a lot of QI work to be done and some other work as well.

Arrow

Felicity looked at her watch and sighed. It was six-thirty and she was due one floor down in the area that Ray had built for himself and his super suit and she redid to house the Team. She had biometric security setup that only let her, Dig, Laurel, and Thea on the majority of the floor. Where Ray was obsessed with perfecting his super suit, she knew that her team needed an area for training, as well as dressing and showering, so she had a mini-training center designed and built for them. Of course, she also had her command and control center increased with the best, state of the art tech.

"Dougie," she pressed the intercom.

"Yes, Felicity," he answered through the intercom.

Douglas Morse was her EA from that she hired from MIT. He jumped at the job in order to work with her and slowly, but surely, she was brining him along. Eventually she planned to make him her backup for the team.

"Go home, Dougie," she said.

"Are you headed up to the penthouse?" he asked.

"Soon, very soon," she answered.

"See in you the AM," he said then cut the connection.

Felicity smiled then sat back in her chair. She looked about her office, which was once Oliver's office. Since she was now the CEO, she actually had the office increased and changed a bit. The glass that partitioned her from her EA now had the ability to be tainted black, so she had complete privacy. For some reason Oliver didn't mind being on display but he had been on display for most of his life, which might explain why he wasn't bothered by it.

Oliver. Every time she thought about him she wanted to cry. For two months her and the team, including Thea, had cut themselves off from Oliver. She knew him well enough to know how much that hurt him. Family was everything to him and they were his family. He must miss them. Of course, she missed him. She loved him. Yet, until they all agreed to open up discussions with him, she would side with the team. How could she not side with team, didn't he side with Malcolm Merlyn over them?

She looked at her watch again. It was time to meet with the team and set the mission for tonight. Before it had fallen apart completely Oliver had told them about Damien Dahrk and the HIVE. It was the HIVE that hired Deadshot to kill Diggle's brother, so they were number one on the team's agenda. Number two was keeping the city, the whole city, safe.

Arrow

After the post press conference party, Walter had left with several potential business partners to have dinner in Central City. Oliver optioned to stay for a meeting with Dr. Michael Holt, Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen, Detective Joe West, Detective Eddie Thawne, and Iris West. They settled in Cisco lab, avoiding the hundreds of new employees that now staffed Star Labs.

Michael Holt entered the lab carrying a fresh bottle of champagne. He walked from cup to cup and refreshed their drinks. Raising his glass, he spoke up, "I'd like to propose a toast to Oliver Queen for saving Star Labs."

"And to you, Michael, for taking the job as director knowing what it entails," offered Oliver.

Everyone took a sip of the champagne. Barry lifted his glass.

"To those who aren't here and should be," offered Barry.

Everyone took another sip of their champagne. Oliver knew they were talking about Dr. Caitlyn Snow, but he didn't know the full story.

"What happened to Caitlyn?" asked Oliver.

"Her latent metahuman power appeared. Her touch turns things or people to ice," said Cisco.

"It overwhelmed her. She killed two people by accident and then...," Barry paused, as the memory was painful. "She lost it. She thought of herself as a killer and wouldn't even let us help her."

"Yeah, right before our eyes she became Killer Frost," said Cisco using the code name he gave her.

Barry glared at Cisco. He wasn't thrilled with the name he had come up for her.

"I haven't given up on her," said Barry.

"I've been working on ways either to reverse the process or to control," said Holt.

"I'm glad you don't mind supporting me and Oliver in our extracurricular activities," said Barry.

"Barry, I applaud what you do as the Flash and Oliver and I have a history together," smiled Holt.

"The Arrow is gone. What are you going to do?" asked Cisco of Oliver.

"That's why I'm here instead of the business dinner," Oliver said. "I need you, Cisco, to design me a knew suit. I want it similar to the last one, but different."

"Do you have a new name picked out?" asked Cisco.

Oliver nodded then said, "The Green Arrow."

"Cool," smiled Cisco. "Can I do arrows for you, too?"

"I want as many non-lethal ways to take down a criminal as I can. Also, I want arrows to deal with Metahumans. Their population is growing," said Oliver.

"I love it. A new costume..." Cisco started.

Oliver growled, "Suit not costume."

"Okay, okay, a new suit and arrows. This is going to be fun. Are you going to work out of Central City now?" asked Cisco.

Barry looked at Oliver. Since he was friends with Felicity and Oliver he knew the rift that had developed between him and his old team and the reason why. He disagreed with Felicity and the others for cutting Oliver out of their lives until they were ready. Barry understood how much Oliver beat himself up and how much guilt he carried. The man he saw today looked exhausted. In two months he had started a major company and now was looking to become a vigilante again. He needed his friends to ground him, to keep him from going too far.

"No, Starling City is my city," Oliver said in his best Arrow voice.

"Your old team seems to be doing okay," said Barry.

"They are good, but I'm better," growled Oliver.

"But you are going to cut back on the killing, right?" asked Joe West.

"I will only kill if there is no alternative now. And I mean no alternative," said Oliver.

"Good," said Joe, who was never thrilled with Barry's relationship with Oliver.

Barry looked over at Iris, who seemed to be looking at Oliver with dreamy eyes. He noticed that Eddie found this amusing. Barry and Iris were starting to date. They were taking it slowly, though.

"Barry and you work well together," said Iris.

Oliver looked over at her and smiled. Barry knew it was his charming, playboy smile that he used as much to distance himself for someone then to charm. He understood that Oliver's heart belonged to Felicity and it was a heart getting the shit kicked out of it.

"Whenever Barry needs me I am there," said Oliver.

"The same goes for me," added Barry.

The two men looked at each other and nodded. Even though Oliver would never admit it, he felt a kinship with Barry. The more Barry worked with Oliver the more he realized the man had sacrificed so much for his mission. It inspired him.

"When can you have the suit and arrows for me?" asked Oliver.

"Okay, let's see it will need to be made of Nomex to make it flame resistant and have a Kevlar weave, at least three layers, and look like Italian leather, plus areas for flechettes and maybe a smoke capsule or three... I'm thinking a month for the suit and at least six experimental arrows," said Cisco. "Forest green for the color?"

"Emerald green," Oliver told him.

"The Emerald Archer," smiled Cisco.

"The Green Arrow," Oliver corrected him.

"Same thing," grinned Cisco.

"And I'll be helping him to make sure it gets done quickly," added Michael Holt.

"Good. My city needs me," Oliver said. "And I need my city."

Barry stared at his friend for a moment. Oliver was about to take on all the criminals of Starling City by himself. He'd need to keep an eye on him to make sure that he didn't go too far and get himself killed.

Arrow

 **Three months after the death of Ra's Al Ghul**

The Hotel Majestic was a 19th century landmark building that QI bought and turned into their Glades Headquarters. After three months of redesign and refurbishing it was ready to open. It was nine in the morning and the press and all the employees of QI, as well as some spectators from the Glades neighborhood the building was located in, were gathered. With Walter standing beside Oliver cut the ribbon. There was applause from the gathered crowd.

Oliver raised his hand to shush the noise then he spoke, "This is not only an important day for Queen Incorporated but it is an important day for the Glades. Our first two factories are almost ready to open and we already have contracts with companies to build products in them. We will begin hiring for those factories with a preference of hiring Glade residents. If you don't think you are qualified for the job, don't worry we intend on training you. Why not? Walter is training me to be a good CEO."

There were some laughs and applause from the crowd. An attractive TV reporter made sure to make eye contact with Oliver then shouted a question: "With the two factories already contracted to for use, do you intend on building a third eco-friendly factory in the Glades?"

"The plans are already started," said Oliver then he offered the cameras his best and most charming smile.

The applause started up again. Oliver leaned into Walter and whispered, "I guess it's time to buy another empty foundry or factory in the Glades."

"I'm already in discussion," smiled Walter.

Oliver grinned and nodded his approval. It was Malcolm Merlyn with the help of his father and his mother that destroyed the Glades, so it was only right that he help in making it a great neighborhood again.

Arrow

The Board of directors of Palmer Technologies sat around conference table. In her short tenure as CEO, Palmer Technologies stock had gone up ten percent. She was appreciated after early doubts.

"Have we thought about a joint venture with Queen Incorporated?" asked Alex Winfield, who had been part of the board when the company was Queen Consolidated.

"This Queen Incorporated is getting great press," said Mariam Thorne, who also went back to Queen Consolidated. "It appears that Oliver has finally come into his own as a CEO."

"By joint venture do you mean our Applied Sciences work with theirs developing some sort of green product?" asked Felicity.

"Or maybe we contract to use one of their factories to manufacture one of products using green methods?" offered Dennis Lehane.

"We could look both options," said Felicity, who cringed at the thought of dealing with Oliver. She knew if she took a meeting with him she'd be tempted to change her stance with him. Right or wrong she still loved him and missed him.

"I think that would be a excellent idea," said Alex.

"Okay, I'll have that put on my agenda," Felicity smiled.

Arrow

The tenth floor of QI, which was also the top floor, was composed of COO Walter Steele's office and Chairman and CEO Oliver Queen's office. They each had an office for the secretary and their executive assistant, as well as an executive conference room and executive dining room. Oliver sat behind his large mahogany desk. His office had three portraits on the wall: one of Robert Queen, Moira Queen, and Thea Queen. After losing his family's company, he thought it appropriate to give his family a place in his new company. He looked at his watch. It was going on six o'clock. Tonight was going to be his first night as the Green Arrow.

He picked up his telephone and pressed the button of his EA. Naomi Singh picked up her line.

"Naomi, I'm calling it an evening," Oliver said.

"See you in the morning, Oliver," she said.

He hung up. In his Maserati Coupe, it would take him twenty minutes to get to the mansion, which he lived in alone and without security, except for the security system he had Star Labs install. Once at the mansion he'd change into his new Green Arrow suit, get on his Ducati, and seek out a police detective who could replace Captain Lance, who still hated him.

Arrow

Detective Andrew Lopez was born and raised in the Glades and now worked out of the 10th Precinct out of the Glades. Before the Undertaking, he was slightly sympathetic with the Hood. After the Undertaking, where half his neighborhood was nearly destroyed and over five hundred people died, he was fan of the Hood turned Arrow because the man was there for the Glades. He fought and bled for the residents of his neighborhood. Now that the Arrow was gone, he respected the masks that were left, as the police called them. They acted as vigilantes dealing with the most vicious criminals and metahumans, but he missed the Arrow.

Grabbing a coffee for himself and his partner Detective Sandra Holmes, he exited the diner and headed for his car, which he parked in the alleyway next to the dinner. He promised Sandra that he'd bring her a coffee to start their shift, since it was his insolence with Captain Horton that got them two weeks of the nightshift. Turning down the alleyway he placed the coffees on top of his car and then went fishing for his keys. Suddenly, a grappling arrow embedded itself in the concrete beside Lopez's right foot. From the roof of a building, Oliver used his compound bow to zip down and land a few feet away from Lopez.

Dropping his car keys, Lopez went for his gun. Oliver reacted by holding up his right hand. Inside the hood of his suit, Cisco had built in a voice modulator, as well as Bluetooth communication, though Oliver had no one to communicate with at the moment.

"I'm not a criminal, detective. I hope to be a friend, though," said Oliver in the modulated voice.

Lopez looked at the man in front of him. His suit reminded him of the Arrow's suit, though it was lighter in color, more of a emerald green than forest green and his masks was black. Also, there were flechettes going up his left arm and down his right leg and small metal capsules along his right chest. Other than that, he carried a compound bow and a quiver with arrows.

"You remind me of the arrow," said Lopez.

"Call me the Green Arrow. I'm taking the Arrow's place," he said.

"Green Arrow, huh? Are you as good as him?" asked Lopez.

Oliver thought about his training with Ra's Al Ghul then answered, "Better."

"What do you want?" asked Lopez.

"A partnership," said Oliver, who reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and took out a smart phone. He tossed it to Lopez. "Speed dial one calls me. You can give it to whomever you have to try and trace my number but you won't be able to do it. The encryption is military grade. If you need me, or want to give me the heads up on a criminal or metahuman, call me. When I have something to give you, I'll call you. Is it a partnership, detective?"

Lopez looked at Oliver. At thirty he was fairly new at being a detective, but he had so far shown a nose for trouble. He also had shown a willingness to do almost anything to track down certain criminals. Lopez pocketed the smart phone.

"I'm willing to give it a try," said Lopez.

"That's all I'm looking for, detective," said Oliver.

Oliver quickly turned, nocked up another grappling arrow then he fired the arrow. Instead of zip line down the rope, he flipped a switch with his thumb and used his bow to pull him up to the roof. Once he was on the roof, he waved at Lopez and then took off.

Lopez grinned then said to himself, "That was cool."

Arrow

Lopez fed Oliver information that there was a big buy of drugs going down between the Bratva and a local Glades gang called The Killers. According to Lopez it was going down in a deserted lot on the corner of Denny Street and O'Neal Blvd. Oliver showed up in time to stake out the rooftop of the building next to the lot. Squatting down he waited.

An hour into his stakeout a Jeep Cherokee with five gangbangers in it pulled up. Right behind it an Oldsmobile Cutlass pulled up and four more gangbangers pulled up. The eight of the nine gangbangers held Tec-9 semiautomatic handguns. One of them carried a large black suitcase. The Killers had arrived.

It didn't long for the Bratva to show up as two black SUVs, which were probably armored, pulled up and a total of eight Bratva soldiers got out. They carried Heckler and Koch MP 7 PDWs. The Bratva won the war of weapons so far. One of the Bratva also carried a backpack, which Oliver guessed was full of cash. Oliver stood up, nocked two flash bang arrows to his bow, and fired.

The flash bang arrows landed in the midst of the nine gangbangers and eight Bratva soldiers and exploded. A combination of noise and bright light caused chaos to break out amongst the two groups. Oliver nocked a grappling arrow and fired at the ground then zip lined into the group of gangbangers and Bratva.

The moment he landed he came out swinging using his bow as a weapon. Several gangbangers fired their weapon at him, but he did a tuck and roll and came up firing Taser arrows at them taking out a total of three gangbangers. He then nocked arrow after arrow hitting Bratva with sedative arrows until he cut their force in half. A burst of fire from a MP 7 caught Oliver in the back causing him to do a forward roll.

Ignoring the pain, he turned and fired another Taser arrow into the man who shot him putting him down then he managed to block a knife that one of the Bratva had pulled. As he fought the Bratva soldier, he noticed that the remaining gangbangers were making a run for it. With a quick kick to the midsection, he used the time he gained to grab an explosive arrow from his quiver, nocked it up, and fire it. It landed right in the middle of the fleeing gangbangers and exploding sending them to the ground moaning in pain and confusion.

As he turned to face the Bratva soldier with the knife, he was too slow and only managed to deflect the knife from gutting him to being shoved his right side. Cisco had guaranteed that the suit would absorb most of his blood when he was shot or stabbed, so he didn't have to worry about leaving blood evidence. The soldier pulled the knife out readying to stab him again. Oliver reacted by grabbing a flechette and throwing it so that it pierced his wrist. He dropped the knife from the pain and before he could react, Oliver brought his bow across his jaw knocking him unconscious.

Making a quick turn, he saw one of the SUVs pull away. Nocking another explosive arrow he fired it at the back tire. The arrow hit its mark and exploded to send the SUV onto its side. Now with all the gangbangers and Bratva soldiers down, Oliver scanned the area. He saw the case with the drugs. Nocking a foam arrow that Cisco designed for him. He fired it at the case, hit it and quick hardening foam exploded all over the case. In seconds the foam made sure that no one would be running away with the drugs. He did the same with the money then quickly started to use zip ties to handcuff both groups. Once he was done, he walked over to the knife with his blood on it, and pulled a capsule from his chest and threw it on the knife. The metal capsules exploded releasing a liquid that made identifying his blood impossible then he fired a grappling arrow at the rooftop.

Arrow

With in tactical black with a balaclava Diggle drove black armored van with the mini command and control center in the back. Laurel, dressed in Black Canary gear, sat in the passenger seat and Thea in her Red Arrow gear sat at the computer console in the van. In the earpiece Felicity spoke.

"Bratva and the Killers are exchanging money for drugs on Denny and O'Neal," she told them. "Hold on."

Dig looked at Laurel and shrugged her shoulders.

Felicity's voice came back online, "Guys, there are reports of gunfire at this deserted lot. You better get there quick."

"Got it, Felicity," said Dig, who stepped on the gas. "Hold on, Thea."

"We really need a seatbelt on this chair," she complained.

Racing through the streets of the Glades, Diggle made good time, but not good enough. The van pulled up just as Oliver in his Green Arrow suit was being pulled up to the rooftop. He and Laurel watched as Oliver disappeared.

Dig scanned the deserted lot and saw the aftermath. There had to be fifteen men zip cuffed and moaning in pain. In the background they could hear police sirens.

"We better disappear, Dig," said Laurel.

"Yeah," he said slowly then he stepped on the gas.

Thea had stuck her head in between Dig and Thea.

"Was that, Oliver?" she asked.

"Who else?" answered Dig.

"If my father finds out he's back in the vigilante business, he want blood," noted Laurel.

"He's still angry, even though this Rick Hunter has brought Sara back with the use of a Lazarus Pit," said Diggle.

"Yup, he's still angry. He believes everything bad that has happened to our family and to this city is Oliver's fault and wants him to pay for it," said Laurel.

Diggle shook his head.

"Guys, what happened?" asked Felicity. "I couldn't find any security or CCTV cameras in the area to check it out."

"Someone got to the Bratva and The Killers before us," said Diggle.

"The Police?" asked Felicity.

"No, Felicity, Oliver," said Diggle.

"Oh," was her response. There was a moment of silence. "Come back to base."

"We are coming back to base," said Diggle.

Arrow

Oliver made it back to the mansion feeling lightheaded from loss of blood. Through force of will, he pushed himself past the pain and the lightheadedness. After parking his Ducati in the front, he pulled his glove off and placed it on the biometric plate beside the front door. It unlocked the door then he stumbled into the mansion in full arrow gear. No one was there to greet him, though. He decided the day that he repurchased the mansion that he wouldn't have servants, even though Raisa was willing to come out of retirement to take care of his home and cook for him. Once a week on Thursday he had a service in to clean and do his laundry. He also decided against security guards opting for high tech security. For now he was alone.

Heading into one of the first floor bathroom, he grabbed a first aid kit that included Celox blood clot gauze. The gauze would stop the bleeding and before he went to sleep he'd stitch himself up in his bedroom's private bathroom. Unzipping his jacket and taking it off, he then pulled off his black tee shirt. He applied the gauze to his wound then used medical tape to secure it. Next he turned his back to the mirror and looked at his back in the mirror. He had the beginnings of serious bruising from the gunfire he took.

"Better bruising then bullet holes," he sighed.

He took a deep breath then headed out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen he grabbed a bottle of water and some Ibuprofen from a large bottle he kept above the refrigerator. He took four pills and washed them down with water. Next, he grabbed one of the already prepared meals that a service brought to his home every Thursday so that he had food for the week. The meal he chose was filet mignon, Pomme Frites, and asparagus. He put the container in the microwave and set it for five minutes. Oliver then sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen and waited.

He needed the food to help his body replenish his blood loss. Once he ate he'd head to his room, stitch up, and then pass out. In the morning he'd clean up before he headed for work. Taking another long swig of water, he leaned his forearms on his thighs and exhaled loudly. With this take down of the drug buy, the Green Arrow would start to become known in the Glades. The Arrow might be gone, but the Green Arrow was here to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**It seems everyone liked the new first chapter better. I hope you like this one. Leave a review and let me know.**

Chapter 2

 **Five months after the death of Ra's Al Ghul**

Oliver and Walter sat in the executive dining room along with QI's CFO Frederick Tuckman having breakfast. Tuckman was slightly overweight African American gentleman, who Robert Queen had hired as a young man and put him through his graduate degree. This was before profit and money became more important to him than those that worked for him. When Oliver started QI Tuckman was a natural fit in his opinion for the CFO position and Walter agreed.

"Oliver," Walter started the conversation, as the waiter finished putting their breakfast in front of them. Walter had an egg white omelet with turkey bacon, while Tuckman had two eggs over easy, sausage and hash browns and Oliver had two soft boiled eggs with toast and several slices of melon.

"Yes, Walter," replied Oliver, as he carefully cut the top of his soft boiled egg off.

"I have a morning appointment with Felicity and her EA. She would like to discuss a potential business endeavor between Palmer technologies and QI," Walter stated.

There were several things Walter knew about when it came to Oliver and one of them was Oliver and Felicity's affection for each other, yet something was keeping them apart. When she called about a meeting, she asked that Oliver not be there and Walter agreed. Another thing that Walter knew about Oliver was that he was the Arrow and now the Green Arrow. Oliver thought it best that Walter know this if he was going to go into business with him. Even with this knowledge Walter committed to QI. Now Walter had to tell Oliver about his agreement with Felicity.

"Felicity asked that you not be in the meeting," he stated then looked at Oliver sadly.

"Felicity Smoak, the CEO of Palmer Technologies?" Tuckman spoke up.

"Yes, Frederick, that's her," said Walter.

"Brilliant woman and so young to be a CEO. Young but brilliant. I remember when she worked in the IT Department at Queen Consolidated," said Tuckman.

After gripping the utensil so hard that it started to bend, Oliver put down the spoon he was going to use to eat his egg. The thought that Felicity was coming to their office and didn't want to see him took away his appetite. They still didn't trust him. He was starting to think they never would. Was getting rid of the Ra's Al Ghul and protecting Starling City worth this cost? He had to convince himself it was.

"No problem, Walter. I wanted to visit our two operating factories to see how things are going. I can do that this morning after breakfast," said Oliver.

"I hope you understand, Oliver, that I am acceding to Felicity's request," said Walter.

"I understand," said Oliver.

"She used to be your EA when you were CEO of Queen Consolidated," said Tuckman.

"Yes, she was," Oliver replied.

"Did you and her have a falling out?" asked Tuckman.

"We had parting of the way based on my dealing with a situation in a manner she didn't agree with, Frederick. It was all my fault," said Oliver.

Oliver took his napkin out of his lap and wiped his mouth. He looked at Walter then at Tuckman.

"Gentlemen, I need to let my EA know that we are going factory visiting today," he said then stood up. "Let me know how the meeting goes."

"Of course, Oliver," said Walter.

"Thank you, Walter."

Oliver left the executive dining room.

Arrow

Felicity and Dougie arrived in a limo along with her Head of Security approved bodyguard. Diggle forced her to take a bodyguard, which made her almost as protective as Oliver was with her. The bodyguard held the door, as she and Dougie entered QI headquarters. They headed over to the security desk.

"Miss Felicity Smoak and her EA Doug Morse," Dougie said to them, "we have an appointment with Walter Steele."

The security guard started to check the computer, just as the executive elevator opened and Oliver and his EA Naomi stepped off. Felicity immediately noticed Oliver and especially noticed how he led the attractive woman beside him by the elbow. She turned her head away and back to the security guard.

"Bennie," she heard Oliver's voice. Just hearing his voice made her waver on her stand to keep him at a distance until the whole team was ready to deal with their issues with Oliver.

The security guard looked up at Oliver.

"This is Felicity Smoak, the CEO of Palmer technologies. She has an appointment with Walter," Oliver told the guard. "Send them up on the executive assistant."

Felicity refused to turn her head and look at him. Just being this close to him and hearing his voice made her heart beat faster, she knew that if she looked at him she'd crack.

"Also, Bennie, I'm taking a tour of the factories with my EA. Can you have my Maserati pulled to the front of the building," continued Oliver.

"Sure, Mr. Queen," said Bennie.

Oliver could see Felicity didn't want to speak to him, so he took Naomi by the elbow and walked out of the building to wait for his car. Felicity along with Dougie and her bodyguard headed over to the executive elevator and got on it. She pressed the button to the top floor.

"I kind of like this building," said Dougie. "Do you know it's a landmark building and once was a hotel?"

"I knew that, Dougie," Felicity snapped.

Dougie Morse knew enough to remain quite for the rest of the morning.

Oliver felt his mood slipping in darkness. Felicity not even wanting to look at him hurt Oliver more than he expected. For three months she had refused his phone calls, but now she could even look at him. Naomi sat in his passenger seat afraid to even talk to him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed how uncomfortable he was making her, so he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly releasing some of his tension.

"I have a complicated relationship with Felicity Smoak," he stated.

"I sort of heard about that," said Naomi.

"Really? What did you hear?" he asked.

"That when she was your EA everyone thought you were sleeping together you were so close," she said. "I almost didn't take your job offer because of the rumors."

Oliver glanced at his attractive passenger with a smirk on his face.

"We never slept together when she was my EA," Oliver stated.

"Really?" said Naomi. "The way her cheeks became flushed when you stood behind her I thought for sure you two had been... you know."

"We have a complicated relationship," he said, as he pulled into the first QI green manufacturing factory.

Oliver pulled his Maserati Coupe into the employee parking lot. He parked the car and he and Naomi got out. As they walked towards the entrance, the instincts he developed from years of being on the island kicked it. He felt as if he was being watched. Changing his pace he allowed Naomi to get ahead of him just in case he needed to move quickly and still be able to keep Naomi safe. Once his EA had enough space between them it happened, he heard an arrow slicing through the air. Turning quickly he caught the arrow that was meant for his back then realized he'd be giving himself away with snatching the arrow out of midair, so he rammed the arrow into his left shoulder then fell to the ground.

As he lay on the ground acting as if he was in more pain than he really was, he heard Naomi screaming for help and chaos breaking out. Oliver followed the trajectory of the arrow to a building across the street where he saw Komodo then Simon LaCroix disappeared from his sight. Someone had hired an assassin to kill Oliver Queen.

Walter and Felicity discussed the possibility of developing an eco-friendly computer and building it in one of QI green manufacturing plants. They agreed to a tentative outline of a deal when Walter turned the conversation personal.

"May I say, Felicity, that I am very proud at how well you are doing in the business world. I always knew that you were destined for something greater than the IT Department," he said with a kind smile.

"Why thank you, Walter," blushed Felicity.

"Palmer Technologies is doing well under you. I'm glad that Oliver didn't liquidate all his Palmer stock when we started up this company," said Walter.

"He still owns enough Palmer stock to be on the board of directors if he wished," she said. "Please, Walter, tell me he doesn't wish that."

"No, Felicity, he doesn't. Though, it saddens me that you and Oliver have fallen out so badly. I know Oliver and he won't talk about it but he is hurt by it," said Walter.

"It's complicated," she admitted.

Expectedly, Walter's EA entered his office and rushed over to his side. He whispered in Walter's ear. Felicity saw him blanche then he nodded his head.

"A car ready for me to take me to the hospital," said Walter.

"Yes, sir," replied his EA, who then rushed out of the office.

"What's wrong, Walter?" asked Felicity.

"Someone tried to assassinate Oliver. He's in the hospital right now with an arrow in his shoulder," said Walter.

Felicity's throat went dry. Someone tried to kill Oliver. Why? An Arrow was used. Other than the League of Assassins there were few assassins who used bow and arrows. She needed to get the team on this. She also needed to see Oliver, but knew it wouldn't be appropriate.

"Please, Walter, call me," she said then fished out her business card with her personal smart phone number on it. "I want to know how Oliver is."

"I shall call you, my dear," said Walter.

Arrow

Oliver sat in a private exam room waiting to hear from a doctor. His shoulder was stitched and trussed up, a minor inconvenience, as he made not to ram the arrow in too deep and do damage to his shoulder. From the hallway he could Naomi arguing with someone. Focusing he hearing he made out the voice of Captain Lance. The door to the exam room opened and Lance entered.

"Well, well, isn't this ironic, huh? You were shot with an arrow," said Lance.

Oliver didn't take the bait. A month after Ra's' death Oliver as well as Lance and Laurel learned that Sara was alive. She had been revived in a Lazarus Pit by a time traveler named Rick Hunter, who then recruited her to his team along with Ray Palmer and a few others. Oliver didn't know what this team was all about except for two things: they were fighting a foe through time that needed to stop or the world would be destroyed and he and Barry were considered part time members by this Rick Hunter.

"Have you heard from Sara, Captain Lance?" asked Oliver.

"No. I don't know where she is, but I know she is in danger wherever she is," he said glaring at Oliver implying that it was Oliver's fault.

"I've apologized all that I'm going to, Captain. I agree that I wish I never took Sara on the Queen's Gambit with me, but that's where my guilt ends. Now how can I help you?" asked Oliver.

"Do you know who wants you dead, Mr. Queen?" asked Lance.

"No, Captain, I don't," replied Oliver.

"I see," growled Lance. "So, do you think this has to do with your company or with your nighttime activities?"

"I have no idea what you mean, Captain," Oliver answered.

"Yeah, I bet you don't, Mr. Queen," snapped Lance. "I bet you don't know who this new Green Arrow is, do you?"

The door opened and Walter came into the exam room. He looked at Lance and then at Oliver. When Oliver told him about being the Arrow, he also told him about his history with Lance and his falling out with his old team.

"Is everything alright here?" asked Walter.

"Everything is fine," said Lance. "A detective will need to take your official statement, Mr. Queen."

"He'll be going home soon. They can come to his home and get his statement," said Walter.

"I'll let them know," snarled Lance then he left.

"He still blames you for everything wrong in his life," noted Walter.

Oliver nodded. Walter looked at Oliver with sympathy.

"The doctor is getting your release forms together. I expect you to go home and rest," said Walter.

"I'm going home, but not to rest," growled Oliver.

Arrow

In the limo going back to Palmer Technologies Felicity called an emergency meeting of the team. Her hand was shaking as she held onto her smart phone, as the thought of Oliver being killed scared her down to her bone marrow. Before the limo pulled into the garage, she received a call from Walter telling her that Oliver merely had a shoulder wound and was being released. Once she hung with Walter, she got out of the limo and walked with great conviction to her private elevator, which she took to the command and control center.

Entering the C&C Diggle, Laurel, and Thea were already there in the civilian clothes and waiting for her. Their smiles turned to serious expressions as they noticed Felicity's own expression, which was somewhere between distraught and anger.

"What's wrong?" asked Diggle.

"Someone tried to assassinate Oliver. We need to find out who it was and who hired them," she stated.

"How is Ollie?" asked Thea with great concern.

"An arrow to the shoulder. He's fine for now," said Felicity. "We are going to make sure that he remains fine. Just because we are angry with him and we don't really trust him, though he did succeed in taking down Ra's Al Ghul, it doesn't mean we won't protect him."

"I need to see him," said Thea.

"You should go now and see him, Speedy," said Laurel. "It will make him feel better."

"I agree," added Diggle.

"He's at the mansion," said Felicity. "While Thea visits Oliver, I'm going to check all the security cameras and CCTVs and see if we can identify Oliver's would be assassin then, Dig, you and Laurel can hunt him down with my help."

"I agree, Felicity. I have my problems with Oliver, but I don't want to see him hurt or worse," said Diggle.

"I feel the same," added Laurel.

"Good. I'm going to call Dougie and tell him to clear my afternoon, so I can find out who tried to kill Oliver. Laurel, why don't you check with the police and see if they have anything," suggested Felicity.

"I'll talk to my father," she said in a tone that didn't hide how painful a prospect that was.

"And I guess I'll keep you company here," said Diggle.

"Yup," was Felicity response, as she sat down in front of her computers.

Arrow

Walter waited in the living while Oliver changed his clothes. He sat of the loveseat looking about a room that was so familiar to him. It was a subject he didn't breach with Oliver, but Walter missed Moira. Even though their marriage was over he still loved Moira deeply. In many ways he thought of Oliver as family, a son, because of his love for Moira.

"Sorry, I took so long," said Oliver, as he appeared in cargo pants and a black tee shirt.

Walter noted that he didn't have a sling for his arm. He furrowed his brow the spoke up.

"Oliver, aren't you supposed to use a sling?" asked Walter.

Oliver grinned then replied, "Believe me, Walter, that was a minor wound. I'm fine."

Oliver sat down on an armchair. Walter could see that the younger man was deep in thought.

"Was today an attack on Oliver Queen or the Green Arrow?" Walter asked him.

Oliver smirked then answered, "Oliver Queen. Someone must not like what QI is doing."

"But who?" asked Walter.

"I don't know, Walter, but I will find out," said Oliver.

"I'll have security doubled at QI and..." Walter started.

"And you will have bodyguards put on yourself and Frederick," said Oliver.

"What about you?" asked Walter.

"A bodyguard will only get in my way and I don't really need one," said Oliver then he took a smart phone out of his pants pocket and press the speed dial. "Detective, I need information."

"Is this about the failed assassination of Oliver Queen?" asked Lopez.

"Maybe. An assassin is in town. He's code name is Komodo. His actually name is Simon LaCroix. He uses a bow and arrow to kill," Oliver told Detective Lopez.

"I'll check into. If I find him, should I take him in or do you want a go with him first?" asked Lopez.

"I want a go at him first," replied Oliver then he hung up.

Walter sat across from him staring at Oliver. He was waiting for him to share what the phone call was all about. Oliver looked over at Walter and smirked.

"The Green Arrow just called Detective Lopez, who is going to search for Komodo for me," stated Oliver.

"You aren't afraid that he'll recognize your voice?" asked Walter.

"This phone has a voice modulator built into it," replied Oliver, who held up his smart phone then he put it back in his pants.

The front doorbell rang. Walter stood up and put his hand up to motion Oliver to stay seated.

"I'll get it. You rest," he said.

Walter left the living room. Oliver ran his right hand over his face, as he thought about this day. First, he saw Felicity, which was demoralizing, and then Komodo tried to kill him in public. He couldn't wait to get his GA gear on and hunt down Komodo tonight.

Before Oliver could get lost in his thoughts, Thea came running into the room. He looked up in time to see her right before she wrapped her arms around him Oliver returned the hug. She took a step back and looked at him.

"Where were you hit?" she asked.

"Left shoulder. It's fine. I intend on going out tonight and finding who did this," he said.

"Do you know who fired the arrow?" she asked.

"I know," growled Oliver.

"Tell me and Dig, Laurel, and I will bring them in," The told him.

"Not your fight, Thea. It's mine," he said. "I'll bring them in and I'll find out who wants Oliver Queen dead."

"You would think the last few months would teach you not to be so stubborn," Thea rebuked him. "The team is angry with you because you went it alone, because you only trusted one person, my psycho dad, and because you were willing to sacrifice yourself without thinking how that would effect us."

"Don't forget I used Lyla and baby Sara, too," added Oliver standing up to face her.

"Yeah, that, too," growled Thea.

Oliver stared at Thea. She stared back. After a few moments she finally saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. The past few months had been difficult for them, especially Felicity, but she could see now how much pain they had caused Oliver. Instead of arguing with him, she stepped forward and hugged him again. She felt his body stiffen at first then relax, as he returned the hug.

"Ollie, I don't want to fight with you anymore," she said.

"I don't want to fight with you, Speedy," he said.

"I am the Red Arrow now. Maybe I can join up with the Green Arrow," she said.

"No, you're better off working with a team. Diggle is still training you, isn't he?" he asked her.

Thea nodded.

"You work well with Felicity and Laurel, right?" he asked.

"I have to admit I get along real well with Laurel and Felicity is becoming my bestie," smiled Thea.

Oliver chuckled.

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you. We shared chocolate chip mint ice cream and talked about your for hours. I know what happened at Nanda Parbat and how much she is hurting that you two are separated," teased Thea.

"I'm not the one keeping us apart, Thea," Oliver said with a little anger seeping into his words.

"No, Oliver, the team is. The team agreed I should come here today. None of us wish you harm and all of us care for you, but you came damn close to burn all your bridges with us dealing with Ra's Al Ghul. Ollie, you trusted Malcolm over Dig and Felicity," argued Thea.

"To keep them safe," he countered.

"That excuse is not good enough, brother," she said.

Oliver took a deep breath then exhaled slowly.

"I guess I'm on the outside until as a team you are willing to open up a dialogue, huh?" said Oliver.

Part of him understood the whys of what was happening between him and people he thought of as family. They were becoming a strong solid team, trusting each other, supporting each other, and he was on the outside looking in.

"Ollie, some of us need more time," said Thea.

"You?" he asked.

"I'm here, big brother," she said.

"Felicity?" he asked.

"Of all us this is the most unfair to her. She loves you. She wants to be with you, but she never argues with Diggle and Laurel, she never complains, and she toes the line to keep our distance," Thea told him. "Hell, Ollie, you should have seen how upset she was when she found out someone tried to kill you. She already has the team working on finding out who tried it and who hired them. We may not be talking to you, but we still have your back, brother."

"Tell them to back off," Oliver said with more than a little authority. "I know who tried to kill me and I'm going to hunt them down to find out who paid them."

"You can't keep us from going after whoever is, Oliver," Thea said in a threatening voice.

"Thea, I was the target. I intend on dealing with this," stated Oliver.

"Now you know why some on the team don't trust you, Ollie," snapped Thea, "you just can't help but go it alone."

Oliver closed his eyes. She couldn't have shot an arrow with more accuracy than she did that comment. It hit its mark. After the island and Slade and Hong Kong and all that happened there, he learned to go it alone. He had improved over the years relying on John and Felicity more and more and Roy, yet going it alone was still his fall back position.

Thea could see her brother standing in front of her bottled up with emotion. The Ollie before the island was loose and free with his emotions, but the post island Ollie kept the majority of his emotions bottled up inside until they spilled over. She came here to check on her brother not to give him a hard time. Before he could say another word, she rushed over to him and hugged him. She held him tightly until he eventually reciprocated with a hug. Stepping back, she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's not fight, okay?" she said.

"Okay," he relaxed.

She looked around and noticed that they were all alone.

"You don't have a cook or a maid, do you?" she asked.

"No. I live here alone," he said.

"Okay, big brother, I'll find Walter, who is somewhere in this house giving us privacy, then I'm going to cook us lunch," she said.

"I have a service drop off already prepared meals, Thea. We could have those," he said.

"Ollie, believe me, you need a home cooked meal, even if I'm not a great cook," she smiled.

"Thanks, Speedy," he said.

"You're welcome, big brother."

Arrow

Laurel entered her father's office. He was seated behind his desk looking distracted. She cleared her throat. He looked up at her and his face changed from being distracted to a grimace.

"Let me guess you are here about Queen," said Lance.

"Yeah, dad, I'm here because someone tried to kill Oliver Queen, an important businessman in this city. You know the DA Department would care about that," said Laurel.

"It had to be you, though," growled Lance.

"Yes, it had to be me," she said. "Do you have any idea who tried to do this?"

"No idea but I'm sure he'll take care of himself," said Lance with bitterness.

"You can't stop hating him, can you?" asked Laurel.

"He's a criminal and for a time he made me one and both my daughters' criminals," spat Lance.

"Bullshit," replied Laurel. "Sara was trained by the League of Assassins, daddy, not Oliver, and I chose to become the Black Canary for a lot of reasons, not the least of which my father raised me with a sense of justice."

"He should be behind bars," stated Lance.

"I recommend that you don't slack off on this case, Captain Lance, because it might come back to bite you on the ass," stated Laurel.

"Don't worry, ADA Lance, Oliver Queen will get my proper attention," growled Lance.

With her arms crossed Laurel looked at her father and shook her.

"Oliver Queen is the root of all our family problems dad. We make most of our problems ourselves," she stated. "I know you have a bottle in desk. Have a drink, dad, and tell yourself that Ollie is the cause of your drinking and not your own weakness."

She turned and left Lance stewing. He reached for his telephone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, it Captain Quentin Lance. I'd like to talk to the Chief about reconstituting the Vigilante Task Force," Lance said into the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want several villains wanting Oliver dead at the same time. They are now starting to be introduced, slowly but surely. Drop a review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 3

The press conference was called for six in the evening at City Hall. Utilizing the main hallway with all its American Flags for atmosphere, a podium was set up. The newly elected Mayor Carter Bowen stood beside Chief of Police Edward Vale and Captain Quentin Lance. The mix of print and television clamored as the men took the podium. Carter Bowen was the first to speak.

"I must say that it wasn't difficult to convince me to re-activate the Vigilante Task Force when my family and childhood friend Oliver Queen was shot with an arrow. Oliver, who is a leading businessman of Starling City, has been a target in the past because of the actions of his mother in what has become known as the Undertaking. His dear sister Thea has been targeted in the past, also. I can understand residual anger on the parts of many in this city, but Oliver and Thea are innocent. We can't have vigilantes trying to kill such important and good citizens of this city," Bowen started his speech.

Looking for at the Chief then at Captain Lance, he continued his speech, "Chief Vale brought the idea up to re-activate the task force and we both agreed that Captain Lance should be placed in charge. You'll be able to ask them questions when I've finished."

Thea, Laurel, Diggle, and Felicity sat in the base in Palmer Technologies watching the mayor's press conference on the large plasma screen. A moan of annoyance escaped Diggle as heard the excuse they were using to bring back the task force: Oliver was targeted by a vigilante. He was targeted by an assassin not a vigilante.

"Your father just made life more difficult for all of us," sighed Thea.

"My father is going to use this task force to get Oliver as the Green Arrow. We are meaningless to him," stated Laurel. "He can't let go of his anger."

Diggle shook his head in frustration. The linger resentment he had for Oliver still kept him from forgiving his friend, but what Lance was doing was wrong. And it was going to get someone hurt or worse.

"How is Oliver doing?" Felicity asked Thea changing the subject.

"He's... Oliver. He's stubborn, guilt-ridden, hard on himself, and missing you," Thea said.

She looked at Felicity and Felicity stared back at her. Thea could see the pain in Felicity's eyes and offered her a smile.

"He also knows who tried to kill him and said he'd take care of it himself," said Thea. "I told him we'll do what we want to do."

"Good," smiled Felicity. "I scoured CCTV and security cameras and got an image of our assassin."

She moved over the smart table. Her fingers danced across the touch screen keyboard until she brought up the image then sent it to their large plasma TV. An image of Komodo with his bow in hand was on the screen.

"Simon LaCroix, also known as Komodo, is our man," said Felicity.

"He's an independent contractor when it comes to assassinations," said Diggle. "Have you increased your city-wide search for him?"

"I have five searches going on now for Komodo, including facial recognition," said Felicity.

"How's you intel gathering in the HIVE coming?" asked Laurel.

"Slowly," frowned Felicity. "They are definitely a state of art, cutting edge organization when it comes to tech. It's hard to believe that Damien Darhk was bubbies with candle loving Ra's Al Ghul."

"Lyla has taken a part-time, desk job with A.R.G.U.S. just recently. Being a fulltime stay at home mom was driving her a little crazy after years of field work," said Diggle. "I'll have her check A.R.G.U.S. files on the HIVE."

"And I'll continue my searches and hacks," nodded Felicity.

"I'd talk to my father but we know where his head is at," said Laurel.

"How about you and I patrol then?" Thea suggested to Laurel.

"Sounds good, Speedy," smiled Laurel.

"That's the Red Arrow," snapped Thea.

"If you say so," Laure paused then finished, "Speedy."

Diggle and Felicity laughed at the nickname Oliver branded his sister with then they both looked at each other. Oliver had someone, maybe more than one assassin, hunting him. Even if he didn't want it, he needed their help.

Arrow

With his hood down and his mask dangling around his neck, Oliver stood in full arrow gear in the kitchen. He had pulled out a pre-prepared meal, microwaved it, and now stood at the island in the middle of the kitchen and ate his chicken cacciatore. Shoveling the food into his mouth he ate not for the pleasure but for the fuel to feed his body. He developed this habit on Lian Yu where many a day he ate something he thought he'd never ate for only one reason: to survive. Food was fuel and fuel was needed for the body to survive.

Once he was done, he dropped the mirowaveable container into the garbage pail then headed off to the garage where he kept the Ducati he used as the Green Arrow under a tarp. Exiting the Mansion via the backdoor, he placed his hand on the biometric plate and entered a code to set the security for the night. He knew now that Lance was in charge of the Vigilante Task Force that he'd better find a hidden base for his Green Arrow gear. Maybe there was someplace on the grounds of the mansion he could use, something like a cave. In the morning, he'd call into work to tell them he'd be late then he'd start checking the mansion and the grounds.

Once he got to the garage, he pulled off the tarp and got on the Ducati. What made this Ducati special from his other one was the whisper mode that he had Cisco develop, as well as the speed boost he could get with a flick of a switch and a released of jet fuel boost to his speed, and smoke rockets that his bike could fire. He headed off towards the city to see if he could find Komodo.

The last time Komodo was in town he stayed in a motel in the Swamps. It was a rundown place that only those who wanted to stay off the grid or couldn't afford better. He'd start there with his search then check in with Detective Lopez to see if he had any leads. If there were no leads this would be a short night.

Arrow

Felicity sat staring at her computers willing them to give her information that she could use. Laurel and Thea had checked in with her to tell her that they stopped a mugging in the Swamp and were now headed to the Glades to check out a few hot spots. They were using the team van with the rotating license plate.

"Hey, Felicity," said Diggle as he entered the base.

She turned in her chair and looked at Diggle.

"How's Lyla?" she asked.

"Concerned," he answered.

"Why?" Felicity asked getting worried quickly.

"She took out her encrypted laptop and logged into A.R.G.U.S. and searched for intel on the HIVE and found that the information was marked RED priority," he said.

"Okay, what does that mean?" she asked.

"That A.R.G.U.S. has made them a top priority because they believe that they are about to implement some attack or plan," said Diggle. "Since she is now reduced in her role at A.R.G.U.S. she was unable to open the file. She promised me that she call in a few favors tomorrow when she went to work."

"You don't like this, do you?" said Felicity.

"No, Felicity, I don't like this. RED priority means that A.R.G.U.S. is afraid of HIVE. The League of Assassins was marked RED priority. We need the intel that A.R.G.U.S. has on them," stated Diggle.

"I could try and hack into their system," smiled Felicity.

"Let's give Lyla a chance first. If Amanda Waller catches hacking into A.R.G.U.S. system again, she'll make you a member of her Suicide Squad," chuckled Diggle.

"I wouldn't like that," she remarked.

Diggle smiled then said, "I don't think you'd fit in with that group."

"Yeah, most of them either hate or want Oliver dead," said Felicity.

Diggle chuckled again, "You're right. Amanda Waller really does like to use those criminals that Oliver sends to Lian Yu."

"She used Oliver once upon time, didn't she?" asked Felicity.

Diggle's mood shifted quickly. He ran his right hand over his face then sat on the edge of Felicity's area.

"Oliver wouldn't talk about it, but I found out from Lyla that Amanda Waller scooped up Oliver off Lian Yu and delivered him to Hong King where he was trained in torturing prisoners to get information. She also had him trained as an assassin. He tried to get away from her, but she threatened Maseo's and Tatsu's child if he ran away. From Hong Kong I think he ended up in Coast City then Russia and finally back on Lian Yu before the fishermen found him and he was able to go home. It really was a miserable five years for him," Diggle told her.

"I miss him, John," Felicity said with sadness in her voice.

"I know you do, Felicity. Now that Thea is seeing her brother, maybe it's time that you start talking with him again," he said.

"We said we weren't going to do that until the whole team was ready," she said.

"Felicity," he smiled, "you don't need to punish yourself because I'm still anger at him and so is Laurel. We need more time, but I don't think you need more time. Maybe it's time for deal with Oliver again."

Felicity smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Arrow

Oliver got back to the mansion by ten o'clock. It had been a disappointing night. He couldn't pick up Komodo's scent and he needed to start looking for a new place to hide his base in the morning. Heading into what used to be the master bedroom that belonged to his mother and father, he entered the walk-in closet and stripped off his arrow gear hanging it up then placing his bow and quiver up on the shelf above the clothes before going into the master bathroom and taking a long hot shower. Once he was done showering he put on a pair of black sweat pants and a grey zip up hoodie and then went down the stairs heading towards the kitchen.

As he got to the bottom of the staircase, his survivor instincts kicked in. In the living room a light was on that he didn't put on. He wasn't alone in the house and the high tech security system he had installed didn't go off. A professional was in the house. As he scanned the area, he heard the release of a bow and the sound of an arrow traveling. Instead of grabbing the arrow out of the air, he did a tuck and roll allowing the arrow to embed itself in the wall.

Oliver skidded across the floor and knocked over the antique table in the middle of the front hall. He used it as a shield as two more arrows were released. Each one it the table surface and stuck there. Komodo came running into the hall with an arrow nocked in his bow and aimed at Oliver.

Oliver saw that there was no way of hiding his abilities now if he wanted to survive this encounter. He had to fight back and fight back hard. From the past he knew that LaCroix was not only a talented archer, he was a talented fighter. Picking up the heavy table he tossed it at LaCroix just as he fired his arrow.

Komodo drove out of the way of the table giving Oliver enough time to engage in in hand to hand combat. The two men began a brutal battle between each other. Blow and counter blow they fought. Oliver disarmed Komodo of his bow, as he took a vicious knee to the ribs. Komodo attempted to follow the knee with a deathblow. He grabbed one of his arrows out of his quiver and looked to embed it in Oliver's chest. Using his quick reflexes, Oliver grabbed his hand in mid strike, pulled the arrow free, and using the instincts he learned on the island, from Amanda Waller, and recently had been honed by Ra's Al Ghul, he rammed it into LaCroix's throat. With a gurgling moan of pain, Komodo fell to his knees then fell face first to the floor. He was dead.

Oliver stepped back. He was breathing hard from the fight. Komodo was dead and he killed him. In a split second his instincts kicked in and those instincts were to kill. He looked down at the dead body and knew that he was going to have to call this into the police and explaining that he killed a trained assassin. Squatting down he searched Komodo's body until he found his smart phone. Oliver tried to access information from the phone but it was password protected. He'd need to give the phone to someone to hack.

Standing back up, he took a deep breath. It was time to call the police. He was going to have to tell whoever showed up that he defeated Komodo and hope for the best. Maybe he could concoct a story about Komodo tripping and his taking advantage of it. This caused him to smile. Felicity always said that he made up the worst cover stories.

Arrow

After calling the police Oliver called Thea in the hopes that she'd be a distraction to the police as they questioned him. Thea was still in the field with Laurel when she received the phone call from her brother. She cut her patrolling with Laurel short, changed her clothes, and came rushing to see her brother. When she arrived their was two patrol cars, the ME van, and an unmarked vehicle parked in front of the mansion. She entered her family home to be stopped by a uniformed cop.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm Thea Queen. Where is my brother?" she demanded.

The cop pointed to the living room. Thea marched past him and into see Oliver being questioned by Detective Andrew Lopez and Detective Sandra Holmes. Lopez was writing down Oliver's answer in his casebook.

"As I said I was able to dodge his arrows then he attacked me with one in his hand. He was about to stab me with the arrow, when he tripped over the throw rug in the front hall. I was able to grab the arrow from him and I instinctively stabbed him. I didn't mean to stab him in his throat. That was an accident," Oliver stated.

Lopez looked at his partner, who was staring at Oliver as if he was ice cream cone and it was a hot summer day. Thea noticed this and sighed drawing their attention.

"You are?" asked Lopez.

"His sister," she answered then looked at Oliver. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I could have been killed but I was lucky," said Oliver.

"His story seems to be true. He is a very lucky man," said Lopez.

Thea started to roll her eyes, but Oliver glared at her. Fortunately, neither detective noticed this. The ME assistant came into the living room.

"Detective, we are ready to take the body away," he said to Lopez.

"Take him," said Lopez.

The ME assistant left. Oliver looked at Sandra Holmes and smiled. Lopez noticed that his partner was smitten, so he closed his casebook and stood up.

"Mr. Queen, I'd hire some security if I was you," he stated. "A professional would have been able to stop this assassin for you and have a easier time, too."

"I'll keep that in mind, detective," said Oliver.

He stood up and shook Lopez's hand then shook Holmes' hand. They headed out, while Oliver moved by Thea's side.

"Nice story, big brother," she said. "He tripped over the throw rug, huh?"

"I know I make up the worst cover stories," he sighed.

"This one is so bad that it's believable," she said.

"Listen, Komodo had his smart phone on him," he said softly. "It is password protected. I need Felicity to hack into it and see who has been calling him because one of them is the person who hired Komodo to kill me."

"Give me the phone and I'll give it to Felicity," said Thea.

Surreptitiously, he reached into his sweat pants pocket, took out the phone, and handed it to Thea. She slipped it into her purse.

"Are you alright?" she asked her brother.

"I'm fine," he said, as he stared at the spot where Komodo's body was.

"No, you're not," she said to him. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to kill him, Thea, but..." Oliver paused.

"I know you wouldn't have done it unless you had to, Oliver," she said.

Oliver turned his head and looked at his sister then said, "My instincts are to be a killer. Ra's Al Ghul brought that out in me. He hones those instincts. I need to fight them. I don't want to be a killer, Speedy."

Thea understood what he meant. She still considered herself a killer because of what she did to Sara. It didn't matter if Malcolm manipulated and drugged her. She was the instrument used to put three arrows into Sara.

"I'm sorry, Ollie," she said softly.

He looked at her and she saw a storm of emotions behind his eyes.

"Let me know if Felicity gets a name off of that smart phone," he said putting on a mask to hide his emotions.

Arrow

In the morning, as he drank cup of coffee from the pot he made, Oliver looked out of the window in the living room noticed that media were camped outside of the mansion's gate. They probably wanted to get film or photos of Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy and now killer of the man who tried to kill him. Maybe looking for a spot on the grounds or in the mansion for his hidden base wouldn't be a good idea. QI had been buying up property in the grounds, so there might be a possibility there. Or, the Star Labs properties in Starling City, which had been renamed QI Applied Sciences. Oliver remembered reading in the paperwork when they purchased Star Labs about a special research lab that was almost an underground bunker. It was used for certain dangerous experiments in order to protect the civilian population from an accident.

Oliver decided he talk to Walter about that lab. He needed to know if it was being used, where it was located, and how it could be renovated for his purposes. If anyone could help him do this it was Walter.

He took another sip of his coffee then walked away from the window. As he walked out of the living room he looked at the spot where he killed Komodo. There was still blood on the hardwood floor. It was too easy to kill LaCroix, too easy. He didn't want to think about it but Ra's had retaught him to kill easily. Tommy's death and Felicity's light taught him not to be a killer. Had he forgotten about Tommy? Not forgotten but suppressed his memory. And, as for Felicity's light, that was denied him. Oh, he needed it, too.

Arrow

Felicity was seated at her desk review a Profit and Loss report on Applied Sciences. When Ray made her a VP and gave her opportunities to be creative and use her skills, she was thrilled. It was so freeing that her mind made leaps and bounds. Her instincts got better and her confidence in her decisions improved. But, being a CEO was different. She had to worry about the keeping the company strong, not only for the stockholders but for the employees.

When Oliver lost Queen Consolidated he was devastated. He felt that he let down his family and his employees. Unfortunately, just when it looked like he was going to get his family's company back, Ray stepped it and stole it underneath him. On Ray's part it was good business, but for Oliver it was another burden of guilt to carry.

Her phone buzzed bringing her out of her thoughts. She picked it up and pressed the button.

"Yes, Dougie," she said.

"Thea Queen is here to see you. She says it is important," said Dougie.

It was eight in the morning. Thea usually didn't get up before noon, so whatever the reason she was here it must be important.

"Send her in," Felicity told him.

In a matter of seconds Thea rushing into the office. Felicity put down the tablet she was reading the report on.

"Have you read the newspapers or seen the news?" Thea asked.

"No. I got to work a six this morning because I have to review so many reports," Felicity answered.

"Komodo tried to kill Oliver at the mansion last night. Protecting himself, Oliver had to kill Komodo," Thea told her.

"Is he alright?" Felicity asked in a voice that didn't hide her deep concern.

"He's doing as well as he can be. Oliver being Oliver made up a story that Komodo tripped over the throw rug in the hall and he accidently stabbed him in the throat," said Thea shaking her head. "He really is bad at cover stories."

Felicity couldn't help but smile.

"He's feeling guilty at killing Komodo. He said that Ra's Al Ghul brought out his killer instincts again," Thea said.

Felicity shook her head in frustration then said, "He is finding reasons to be hard on himself and carrying more guilt. He needs a good swift kick. Not that I would kick him. I might hug him, though. I miss hugging him."

"Felicity," Thea snapped stopping her from rambling. She took Komodo's smart phone and placed it on Felicity's desk. "That is Komodo's phone. Oliver took it from his body. It is password protected. He was hoping that you could hack it and get the name of the man who hired Komodo off of it."

Felicity reached over and picked up the phone. She looked at it for a second knowing that it wouldn't take too long to hack. She looked at Thea.

"I'll take care of this," she said.

"Thanks, Felicity," said Thea. "Oliver needs your help."

Felicity nodded then said, "When I get a name I'll give it to him myself."

Thea smiled.

Arrow

Walter sat behind his desk looking at Oliver, who just requested his help. He remembered the underground lab, which was located Blumebury near the stockyards. For what Oliver wanted to use it for it would be prefect, especially after it was renovated.

"I recommend that the money comes out of the Applied Sciences budget and is marked a top secret project," said Walter. "The stockyards have few police sightings."

"Sounds good," said Oliver. "I need to find a way of getting in and out of the underground lab on my bike without being seen," said Oliver.

Walter smiled, "I believe that can be worked out, especially if you put your mind to it, Oliver. You did put your last base under your father's abandoned foundry then turned it into a nightclub."

Oliver smiled.

"Thank you, Walter, for you support and help. I couldn't do this without you," Oliver said.

"In many ways, Oliver, I think of you as a son. I'm glad to support you," Walter told him. "I think I'll check out the underground lab this afternoon with one of our engineers."

"I should come along with you," offered Oliver.

"No, Oliver, you should only visit when you know no one will see you. I think it best we keep you away from this so called top secret project," said Walter. "We need to be very protective out your nighttime identity."

Oliver nodded his head then he stood up and said, "I best get back to work."

"We'll talk when I get back this afternoon," said Walter.

"I look forward to it," said Oliver.

He headed out of Walter's office through his secretary's office and into the hallway. Passing Walter's EA's office, he continued past his own secretary's office and his own EA's office. Unlike Walter he preferred having his EA closer to him than his secretary. He opened the door and entered his office to see a familiar figure sitting in the chair in front of his desk. The figure stood up and turned to face him.

"Felicity," he said softly suddenly feeling as if his heart was in his throat.

"Hi, Oliver," she replied. "I have something for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Adding villains as well as introducing the Justice Society. (I wanted to use the Justice Society instead of the Justice League. I don't think this story is ready for Superman, Wonder Woman, and more.) Leave reviews.**

Chapter 4

"Felicity," Oliver said her name making it sound like a wish fulfilled.

"Hi," Felicity replied with a shy smile.

They stood there looking at each other. Neither one of them wanted to speak right away, but just wanted to stare at each other. Finally, they were in the same room and Felicity wasn't ignoring him.

"Why are you here?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Thea gave me Komodo's phone," she answered. "I've hacked it like you wanted."

"Oh, it took you this long," he teased her then smiled. "When did she give you it?"

"This morning," Felicity's smile grew then her expression changed to concern. "I believe I have the name of the man who fired Komodo to kill Oliver Queen. There were four phone calls between Komodo and John King, as well as three text messages. The last text said: Okay. One mil for OQ. I may not be the best puzzle solver, though I do love solving puzzles, but I'm pretty sure that OQ stands for Oliver Queen and he is willing to pay one million dollars for your death, which is a decent size amount money to bring a premature death to someone."

Oliver smiled. He'd missed her rambling moments. Stepping forward he reached for her arm with his right hand. Instead of moving back like he expected, she moved forward so that there was barely any room between them.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"You know I'd do anything to protect you from harm, Oliver. You are important to me, very important to me," she said. "I've already started searches on John King to find out everything there is on him, including what he is trying to hide and get an idea why he wants you dead. We'll stop him from harming you, Oliver. The team is onboard with me about making sure that no one harms you."

"I don't need protection. I can protect myself," Oliver told her.

"You definitely can take care of yourself, especially now that you've been trained by a crazy ageless assassin master, who took baths in the Lazarus Pits. But we are still going to have your back," she smiled.

"I missed you, Felicity," he said.

"And I missed you. We should get together to talk, just you and I about just you and I," Felicity replied then she raised her face in position, so that Oliver could kiss her.

Just then there was a knock on his door. He closed his eyes in frustration then stepped back.

"Come in," he snapped.

Naomi entered. She looked from her boss then to Felicity and mouthed the words: I'm sorry.

"A Captain Lance is here to see you. He insists to see you now, too," said Naomi.

Oliver looked at the door in the corner of his office. It was connected to another room where he could use to sleep when he worked late and didn't want to drive home. He nodded towards the door.

"That leads to a sort of studio apartment for when I work late. We can't all have penthouses to live in at the top of building where we work," he smiled as he teased her some more. "Once Naomi leads Lance in here, she come get you and escort you to the executive elevator. There is no reason to let Lance know you were here."

"Okay," she said then looked at him eye to eye again. "We really do need to talk."

"I know. I will call you," he said.

Felicity went to the side door and exited into Oliver's studio apartment. Oliver looked at Naomi then said, "Bring in Lance then escort Miss Smoak to the executive elevator."

"You got it, boss," she smiled.

Naomi left the office and returned thirty seconds later with Captain Lance, who was wearing plains clothes instead of his uniform. Immediately, Naomi exited in order to get Felicity and bring her to the elevator.

"Captain Lance, what can I do for you?" asked Oliver, who moved behind his desk and sat down.

"So, you killed this LaCroix, this Komodo, as he is known as, huh? Why is you types who like to dress up in Halloween costumes give yourself such stupid names, huh?" asked Lance.

"You should ask the Black Canary that question, or maybe ask the White Canary?" offered Oliver.

Lance's face turned red with anger.

"Yeah, right, I'll do that. I came to thank you, Mr. Queen," said Lance.

"About what?" asked Oliver.

"To thank you for killing this Komodo as Oliver Queen. You're making my life easier. When I finally expose you it is going to make it so much easier for people to accept you as this Green Arrow now that you've killed an assassin and you weren't even armed," said Lance. He then shook his head and said, "Slipped on a throw rug. You have never been good with your cover stories considering you are a killer and a liar."

"Anything else I can help you with, Captain Lance?" Oliver queried.

"I just wanted to make sure that you know that I'm in charge of the Vigilante Task Force and that I'm coming for you, Mr. Queen and I will get you this time," said Lance.

"Captain, you know where to find me," said Oliver then he offered him an empty smile. "Now, unless you actually have a real reason to see me, I need to get ready for a meeting with Ted Kord. I'm trying to revive this city in my own way. You know put people to work."

"Yeah, I bet," snarled Lance, who turned on his heel and left.

Oliver sat back and started to think. John King wanted him dead. He needed to find out why. Also, now he needed to keep an eye on the task force and Lance. He didn't want to hurt any police officers or be caught by them. And, there was Felicity. He smiled. Felicity was willing to talk to him, so he needed to take advantage of that. Felicity.

Arrow

Diggle was escorted into Amanda Waller's office, where Lyla was waiting for him. Waller sat behind her desk looking imperious and smug. Lyla gave Diggle a sidelong glance as he came to rest besides her standing in front of Amanda's desk.

"It's good to see you, John. Lyla was telling me that you had a request from A.R.G.U.S. about the HIVE," Amanda purred.

"You know why, Amanda. The HIVE contracted Deadshot to kill my brother. I want to know why they did wanted Andy dead and I want payback," said Diggle.

"And I thought it was because you were concerned about your friend Oliver Queen," said Amanda then she smiled. "Oh, that's right, you've had a falling out with Oliver. Do you know I never thanked him for killing Ra's Al Ghul and replacing him with Malcolm Merlyn? Unlike the old Ra's, the new one is willing to do business with A.R.G.U.S. in order to foster a productive relationship. Merlyn is treating his position as the head of the League of Assassins as if he was a good businessman. The old Ra's had a messianic mission. I prefer businessmen."

"Johnny, Amanda was telling me that the HIVE have put out a new contract for the life of Oliver Queen. According to the contract the contract can fulfilled with the death of either Oliver Queen or the Green Arrow. They don't name them as the same person but just say they want one of them dead," Lyla spoke up.

"It appears that Damien Darhk was fond of his old companion, the old Ra's who Oliver killed. He also didn't like the fact that Oliver refused the position of Ra's himself and handed the Demon Head's ring over to Merlyn. He wants to teach Oliver a lesson. Having worked with Oliver I know how he feels, though I never really wanted to take his life," explained Amanda.

"Hive offers their contract to one assassin at a time. The one hired for Oliver's or the Green Arrow's death...," Lyla started.

"Everyone in this room knows that Oliver is the Green Arrow. Damien is being polite by offering an either or contract. He wants Oliver's life not his secret identity," said Amanda.

"The contract was taken up by someone called The Ravager. His actually name is Grant Wilson and he is the son of Slade Wilson," Lyla informed Diggle.

"Damn it," sighed Diggle.

Oliver's life was definitely in peril again, especially if Slade Wilson passed some of his Mirakuru tainted blood on to his son. He needed to talk to Felicity, so that she could warn Oliver.

"I am willing to give you all the intel we have on HIVE under one condition," said Amanda.

"What is that condition?" asked Diggle.

"That you work with A.R.G.U.S. Agents Col. Steve Trevor and Lyla Michaels-Diggle. I am interested in taking the HIVE down, too," said Amanda. "They will report to me and if they deem it, A.R.G.U.S. will commit our paramilitary agents to the fight."

"You know I work with masks," stated Diggle. "Their identities have to be secret."

"I don't care about the Black Canary being Laurel Lance or the Red Arrow being Thea Queen. Or that fact you dress in black tactical gear and wear a balaclava and join them in their nighttime duties. They are talented but they are not Oliver Queen. He was unarmed and he took down Komodo. Komodo was dangerous," she smiled. "We need to make sure that he is an active participant in this operation if we want to make sure that it succeeds. I think you and your group can guarantee that for me, Mr. Diggle."

"You want Oliver involved in this fight against the HIVE," growled Diggle.

"He has to be. Damien Darhk wants him dead, which really means Damien Darhk fears him. I want an end to the HIVE. They have caused world wide problems and the HIVE is a threat to this nation," she said. "Do you agree, Mr. Diggle?"

Diggle knew that they needed A.R.G.U.S. intel, as well as their help in stopping the HIVE. He took a deep breath and looked over at Lyla, who nodded yes.

"When do we get the intel?" he asked.

"You get a briefing from Trevor and me in three days. We have to be briefed ourselves," said Lyla.

"Okay. I'll let the team know," said Diggle.

"Who let Oliver know?" asked Lyla.

Diggle looked at his wife and smiled then said, "Felicity."

Arrow

Oliver received a phone call from Ted Kord requesting a change a venue for their meeting. He suggested Star Labs in Central City since his idea for a joint venture would involve Star Labs and he wanted Dr. Holt involved in the discussion. Oliver. The suggestion was also made to move the meeting to the next day. Oliver agreed then he had his EA make all the arrangements for him, including a private jet through Net Jets and a hotel room. With that done, he spent most of the day trying to concentrate on work, but his mind kept going back to Felicity.

He reached into his pocket and took out his smart phone then dialed Palmer Technologies, Felicity's office. Her EA picked up.

"Miss Smoak's office," he answered.

"This is Oliver Queen. I'd like to speak to Miss Smoak," he said.

"Let me see if she is available," he said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Oliver waited on the other end of the phone, as some classical music filled the silence. His mother would have expected him to know who was he composer of the music. Like swimming lessons he was forced to take piano lessons as a boy. He managed to master the scales and Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and that was all.

"Oliver," Felicity's excited voice banished the music.

"Felicity," he said, "I called."

"I know," she replied.

He could almost hear a smile in her voice.

"Where and when can we talk?" he asked.

"Um... tomorrow?" she said.

"I'm going to be in Central City tomorrow. I have an appointment with Ted Kord at Star Labs to discuss a joint venture," he told her.

"Oh," she said with disappointment. "How about tonight then?"

"I would really like that," Oliver replied. "Can we have dinner or do you want it to be more private like your office?"

"Well, I have to eat and I wouldn't mind eating with you," Felicity said.

"I'll make a reservation and pick you up at seven. How does that sound?" he asked.

"Where are we going so I know how to dress?" she asked him.

"I was thinking Megu's," he suggested.

"Oooh, sushi. I'll be ready," Felicity told him.

"I'll pick you up," said Oliver.

"Oliver," Felicity said softly, "I'm glad we are doing this."

"Me, too, Felicity."

Arrow

Oliver pulled his black Maserati Coupe up in front of Palmer Technologies. He knew Dig's security protocols well enough to know that all he needed to do was sit there and two bodyguards would escort Felicity to his car. Right on schedule two men dressed in black suits escorted Felicity out of the building and to his car. One of them opened the door and she got into coupe.

"Hi," she said.

Oliver noticed that she was wearing her red dress that was his favorite she wore, though there was also a green dress she wore he was truly fond of. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hi," he replied.

With that said, he stepped on the gas and pulled away from Palmer Technologies. He raced his way to Megu's, which was only a week blocks away. Once he pulled up in front of Megu's, handed the valet his keys, and escorted Felicity into the restaurant. They were seated immediately.

The waiter offered them a menu, but Oliver refused. He looked at Felicity. For a moment he got lost in her eyes then regained his focus.

"Do you mind if I order for both if us?" Oliver asked her.

"Just this once," she smiled. "I usually don't like a man ordering for me."

Oliver looked at the waiter and ordered, "We'll start with Panko fried oysters and Shrimp Tempura for appetizers. For dinner we'll have Sushi and Sashimi platter for two as well as an order of Uni and Quall eggs on the side."

"Yes, sir," said the waiter.

"Also, we'll have a bottle of your best Pinot Noir," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," said the waiter and he was gone.

"Uni and Quall eggs?" Felicity said.

"Trust me, Felicity, you'll love it," said Oliver.

"I trust you," she smiled.

Oliver heart skipped a beat. She trusted him. He had been wanting to hear those words from her.

"Before we talk about things that we need to talk about, we have to talk about some things that are important to talk about. I might have used the word talk too many times in that sentence," Felicity babbled.

Oliver knew she was nervous. He was nervous. Reaching over with his right hand he placed it on both her hands. Just the touch and warmth from his hands made her both calmer and more nervous.

"What is it we need to talk about before we talk about us?" he asked.

Felicity grinned then said, "Besides John King, who I am investigating even as we speak, isn't the only one who wants Oliver Queen dead. Damien Darhk has contracted Grant Wilson, the Ravager, to kill you."

"Grant Wilson? Any relations to Slade Wilson?" Oliver asked.

"His son. He's the same age as you, and from what I can tell he has Mirakuru in his veins, which of course makes him highly dangerous and volatile," said Felicity.

There was concern in her eyes, as she stared at Oliver. Slade Wilson was once his friend turned into his most bitter enemy. He killed his mother and nearly destroyed Starling city. Now Damien Darhk has hired his son to kill him.

"Well, that is a sort of appetite killer," said Oliver. "I'm glad I still have a few arrows with the Mirakuru cure. It looks like I'll be needing them."

Felicity switched her hands from being on the bottom of his hand to being on top of them. She squeezed his right hand.

"I'm going to be there for you. You aren't alone in this, Oliver," she said.

"Maybe I should be, Felicity," he said. "I have HIVE and John King wanting me dead. Anybody near me is going to be in danger until I get this under control."

"Oliver Jonas Queen, do you love me?" Felicity asked.

Oliver looked at Felicity and his eyes darkened.

"Yes," he said softly, "you know that I love you."

"Well, I love you, too. If you are in danger then I'm in danger," said Felicity. "This works into the perfect segue into our real talk. I don't want to live without you in my life any longer. We have to find a way to work out our problems so we can be together and when I mean that we can be together I mean we are together in everything. Partners as well as lovers."

Oliver grinned then said, "Okay, let's work out problems out."

"Good," she smiled. "Now A.R.G.U.S. is supplying us with intel on the HIVE and help to deal with them. You..."

"I want us to be together, Felicity, but I'm not part of the team," said Oliver. "I can't be part of the team until all the member trust me again."

"Oliver, you're being stubborn," Felicity protested.

"Felicity, the team won't function right unless there is trust," said Oliver. "Without complete trust in each other then there is a chance for mistakes and mistakes can be deadly in our business. I'll work with you, but not with the team."

Felicity made a pouty face for a moment. Their appetizer and wine arrived. The waiter poured some wine in Oliver's wine glass. He picked them up, he swirled the wine in the glass, and then he sampled it. Oliver nodded his approval, so the waiter poured some wine for Felicity, who sampled it. A big smile broke out on her face.

"I like this a lot," she said.

"I thought you would," Oliver said then he nodded to the waiter, who left the bottle then left them alone.

"Okay, you work with us but you won't be part of the team, right?" Felicity said.

Oliver nodded then smiled.

"And us?" she asked.

"Felicity Megan Smoak, I'd like to be your partner in all things," he grinned.

Felicity's smile could have brightened a dark room. She reached over the table with her right hand and squeezed his left hand.

"I want that," she said.

Her smart phone made the noise the Tardis made when it appeared. She pulled her hand away then reached into her purse. It was a text from Dig.

"Dig is calling for a meeting tonight to discuss things with Laurel, Thea, and me," she said.

"Do we have time for our dinner?" he asked.

She nodded yes.

"Good," smiled Oliver. "Our next dinner I expect no interruptions."

Felicity smiled.

Arrow

The Gulfstream G550/GV landed at Central City International Airport where a Mercedes Benz S 600 Pullman Limo was waiting for him to take Oliver to Star Labs. As he sat in the back of the limo, he checked the time. It was eleven in the morning. If he knew Ted Kord, he already be at Star Labs meeting with Dr. Michael Holt.

Oliver trusted Holt. When he lived in Russia for a short time working for Anatoly and Bratva, he helped Holt out of jam with Bratva. The man had come to Russia to retrieve an experimental pulse weapon he had designed. All by himself he attempted to take on Bratva, who had bought the weapon from Holt's assistant. Oliver managed to save Bratva not only from death by standing up against Bratva, but he kept him from being indebted to the Bratva. Holt trusted Oliver and Oliver trusted him.

Arriving at Star Labs Olive was quickly ushered to Dr. Holt's office where he found Kord and Holt already in discussions. Ted Kord noticing Oliver had finally arrived smiled, stood up, and offered his right hand to shake.

"Oliver Queen," he said, "I'm Ted Kord. Let's do some business."

For the next two hours they talked business. Oliver had to secretly pinch himself to maintain his focus during most of the conversation. Finally, Kord was summarizing their tentative deal.

"My two best scientists in the field of cold fusion will join hour team, Dr. Holt. We will work on developing a cold fusion reactor. Once we have one, it will be built in a QI factory and then used to power Kord Industries building in Starling City," smiled Kord.

"It might take years before you can build that new building," said Oliver.

Kord looked at Oliver and grinned then said, "I have faith that we will be breaking ground within 18 months."

"I like your enthusiasm and confidence, Ted," said Oliver.

"So, we are at the stage where I have my lawyers contact your lawyers, right?" said Kord.

Oliver nodded in the affirmative.

"Gentlemen, I think we have laid out the groundwork here for a deal that could revolutionize clean energy," said Dr. Holt.

Kord looked from Holt to Oliver then said, "I think we did something good here today."

"I agree," Oliver said.

"Now," Kord said looking at his watch, "I need to go to my hotel, shower, change, and then I have dinner plans with an old friend."

"Ted, I look forward to having you come to Starling City," noted Oliver.

"Me, too, Oliver. Me, too."

Arrow

Oliver, Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen, Dr. Michael Holt, and Joe West gathered at Joe's home. Barry wanted to talk to Oliver before he went back to Starling city. They had developed a friendship as well as a good working relationship. While Joe got everyone a cold beer, Barry zipped off to Alfredo's Pizza and zipped back. He handed out a pizza to everyone then sat down and started scoffing the two pizzas he got for himself.

"Well, Barry, you called this meeting," said Oliver as he sampled his pepperoni pizza.

"Yeah, I did," smiled Barry. He put down the slice of pizza he was working on and took a deep breath. "The metahuman population has exploded. Unfortunately, a high percentage of these metahumans are using their power for... well... evil not good. I don't know about you, Oliver, but sometimes I need help in handling them."

Oliver nodded then said, "I don't always have an arrow in my quiver to deal with metahumans."

"I can help you with that," smiled Cisco.

"You already have," Oliver encouraged Cisco, who broke out in a big grin. "By the way where is Caitlyn?"

"She is one of the reasons I realized we need to coordinate," said Barry. "Caitlyn had some latent metahuman powers manifest and she didn't handle it well."

"Yeah, she turned into Killer Frost," said Cisco.

"Killer Frost?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, in order to maintain her life she has to draw warmth from other people. He touch leaves people frozen, a piece of ice sculpture," said Barry.

"Damn it," said Oliver. "I'm sorry, Barry. She was part of your team."

"As I said she didn't handle it well. She ran off. Ronnie is chasing after her," Barry told him.

"I'm trying to work on a cure for her," added Michael.

"Even if you cure her, she'll need to do time in prison. She's killed five people so far," said Joe.

"How do you want my help?" asked Oliver.

"I want to start a hero support group of sorts. I got the idea from what is happening with the Atom, Canary, and Hawkgirl," said Barry. "They are a team fighting Vandal Savage through time. You and I are considered part-time members of that team. I want to start another support team."

"I'm listening," said Oliver.

"Dr. Holt has already agreed to be part of the team, as support as well as..." Barry started to say.

"I'm developing some tech to allow me to act as backup to you and Barry," said Michael.

"You want to don a mask, too," sighed Oliver.

"You've inspired me," smiled Michael.

"Cisco has also agreed to be part of our support team," said Barry, "and Joe will be our police liaison. I also talked to Ray Palmer and he is on a part-time member, when he's in this time period. You and I, Oliver, will be the first two fulltime members."

"Okay, Barry, I'll join you," said Oliver.

Barry beamed then said, "Excellent. I thought we could call ourselves the Justice Society. As time passes we can add members."

"How about that guy in Gotham City?" asked Cisco.

"He's not really a joiner," said Oliver.

"Who've met him?" asked Barry.

"Let's just say he and I have clashed," said Oliver.

"Okay," nodded Barry. "I thought once a month we could Skype or something and talk, catch up, and see if anyone needs help with a metahuman. Also, we'll each have a smart phone for Justice Society use only. When one of us needs help with someone we can't handle alone then we call for help."

"I agree, Barry," said Oliver.

Barry smiled then he looked at Michael Holt, who gave him the thumbs up.

"This is so cool," added Cisco.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oliver arrived back from Central City at eight in the evening. He debated calling Felicity but decided against since she would probably be spending the evening with her team. His Maserati was waiting for him at the airport, so he drove it home. While heading back to the mansion, he used to Bluetooth Hands free feature to call Walter.

"Oliver, I'm very excited about the Kord deal. We are a young company, but already we are gaining a reputation as a leader in green energy and green manufacturing," Walter said.

"It could be a huge winner for us, Walter."

"I know you didn't call me about business, son. What can I do for you?" Walter asked.

"Has the underground lab near the docks been opened and readied for me?" Oliver asked him.

"I've been there myself. I had a plumber in yesterday to get the hazmat showers working. You'll be able to use them as a shower for yourself. The space has been cleared, cleaned, and the entrance code changed to 141. You just have to move your equipment in and set it up," Walter told him.

"There was an escape tunnel, is it still functioning?" he asked.

"There are two escape tunnels. One leads to the bay and the other opens fifty yards away from the lab. I had a QI shipping container placed over that escape tunnel. Before I had it placed on the tunnel's exit, I had the bottom cut out. On the inside of the container and the outside of the container there is a biometric lock. It is setup for your DNA and the code is also 141," Walter told him. "I thought you might be able to use that tunnel for your Ducati and not be seen."

Oliver smiled then said, "Walter, I am indebted to you."

"Oliver, the Hood saved my life, remember? I will always support you," Walter said. "Plus, you have saved this city at least twice. I support you."

"Thank you, Walter," said Oliver. "It looks like a can start moving into my new base tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Let's have breakfast together. We can catch up on the details you discussed with Ted Kord. I'll let Frederick know. The Kord deal will delight him," said Walter then he hung up.

A smile crept across Oliver's face. With the new base, he'd be in the dock area not far from the Glades or the Swamp. No more 20 miles outside of the city for his base in the Queen's mansion. The Green Arrow will now be able to patrol areas of the city more frequently.

Arrow

The Black Canary used her sonic canary scream to stun four attackers, who had surrounded the Red Arrow. Thea used this assistance take out the four attackers with a serious of kicks and clubbing with her bow. As they lay on the ground, Thea started to zip cuff the would be thieves and attackers. Dig stood in the middle of the street and fired his Glock taking out the two front tires of the getaway van. The passenger tried to escape to be met with a baton to his ribs and then to his chin. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Dig touched his earpiece and said, "Felicity, call in a pick up for the police. The robbery of Palmer Tech Lab has been stopped. We have six in zip cuffs."

"Where they HIVE?" she asked.

"Hired hands, mercs," he answered. "I scanned their fingerprints."

"I know HIVE was behind this," she said.

"I know," he sighed.

"Get to the van, rotate the plate, and head back to the lair," she told him.

"Yes, boss," he smiled.

In the distance they could hear the police sirens coming. It was time to head off. The robbery was stopped.

Arrow

Oliver tried to fight back a yawn as the former Queen Consolidated PR Director, Miriam Lamb, now current QI PR director, explained her latest campaign to polish and make shine QI's reputation nationally and locally. As she filled him in on his obligations, he snuck a peak at his watch. It was going on five o'clock. Oliver wanted out of the office and to get to his new base.

"They are breaking ground on the children's wing of Starling City Hospital, which QI funded. I expect you to be there for the shovel digging up the first bit of dirt where you will take questions from the press," she said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Why what?" she replied in a tone that told him that she was tired of his fighting her.

"Why do I have to take questions? I mean my specialty is to smile for the camera, look charming, and that's it," said Oliver.

"You are the CEO of this company and people in the business world and people in general want to get to know the new Oliver Queen," she said. "Or you could pee on a cop's shoes and smile for the camera. That would be a nice reminder of the young man you used to be."

A tight smile dominated Oliver's face as he nodded his head.

"When is this ground breaking?" asked Oliver.

"Friday. Mayor Carter Bowen will be handing you a golden shovel to dig up the dirt," Miriam smiled.

Carter Bowen. Oliver sighed. Dr. Carter Bowen ran for mayor as savior of the city. Oliver hated to admit that so far he wasn't a bad mayor, though he did reinstate the Vigilante Task Force. Oliver contemplated putting an arrow in Carter Bowen. It made him feel better.

"Okay, I'll answer questions," he said. "Now, Miriam, I have a dinner date, so can we call this meeting to an end?"

"Alright, Oliver, I wouldn't want to hold you up," she said. "Is this the kind of dinner date that is going to end up in gossip columns?"

"Trust me, it is going to be a boring night for me," he told her.

"Good," she said then stood up. "Before your accident you were a pain in my ass. Your father used to tell me to try and keep you out of the newspapers and when I couldn't to do damage control."

"Well, having to deal with me has made you one of the best in the business, Mariam," he said.

"I suppose so," she said then turned and exited his office.

Oliver wasted no time. He picked up his phone and dialed his EA.

"Naomi, clock me out. I'm leaving for the evening," he said then hung up.

Fifteen minutes later still wearing his Brioni suit and with a motorcycle helmet, he pulled in between two QI shipping containers and pulled up to a third. The two containers hid him from view, as he placed his hand on the biometric plate then punched in his code. The third container unlocked. He drove his Ducati into the container. The doors of the container shut behind him. His Ducati was on an incline, so he drove down the tunnel into the abandoned underground lab turned Green Arrow base.

As the bike came to a stop the lights automatically came on. Besides the four computers, and one smart table, the large open space was broken up into spaces. There was the bow and arrow area, including his arrow making equipment; a medical bay with as much medical equipment as Oliver could get his hands on without drawing attention; three glass cases each with a Green Arrow uniform; his target practice and workout area; and a small kitchen with a refrigerator, stove, and even a microwave. This was his new base of operations. Oliver smiled looking around.

Oliver got off his bike and walked over to the computers and booted them up. Next, he strolled over to one of the glass cases, opened it, and took his Green Arrow gear off the dummy. With gear in hand, he walked through the swinging doors that was once the hazmat area and now was his locker room, showers, and bathroom. Quickly, he stripped off his corporate uniform and put on his Green Arrow uniform. Once he was dressed he turned to the computers.

Earlier in the day, he had managed a ninety minute intense workout when he took lunch and came to this new base to pass his time. He was ready to find someone or a group to deal with this night. Beside one of his computers was a police ban radio. He turned it on and listened in to see if anyone needed his assistance. While attempting to do a search on the HIVE, he listened to the police radio. Finally, the burner phone that he kept for calls from Detective Lopez rang. He picked it up and answered.

"Detective," he said.

"Detective Holmes and I are supposed to check out a shooting gallery in the Glades. We are looking for a drug addict named Billy Hayes. We believe he witnessed the murder of Detective Petrie. I was hoping I could count on you as backup," Lopez explained.

"Where is this building in the Glades?" Oliver asked.

"It's in the Red Hand territory. Besides being a violent gang, they like killing cops in and out of uniform. The address is 109 Bayview Avenue. We are leaving in forty-five minutes. Can I count on you?" asked Lopez.

"I'll be there for you," said Oliver then he hung up.

Oliver grabbed his quiver and then started to fill it with specialty arrows. Cisco had managed to add some new arrows to his arsenal. There was now the flash bang arrow, as well as the smoke bomb arrow, a sonic arrow, diamond head arrow, and tear gas arrow.

Arrow

Felicity finished typing the information that they gathered about the failed robbery. They were trying to getaway with the latest Palmer nanotech, which included schematics and beta tech. She was bothered by this attempted robbery because the application of this nanotech was immense. It could be used for medical reasons or, if manipulated, as a weapon.

"Thanks for the save, Laurel," said Thea as she came out of the dressing area in her civilian clothes.

"You better be more careful out there, Speedy," said Laurel.

"She's right," said Diggle in his deep, commanding voice. "You were outnumbered. I know you have some quality assassin skills taught to you by Malcolm, but you still don't have the training of Malcolm or your brother. Four is too many to take on unless you are using your arrows."

"Okay, Dig," smiled Thea.

"I'm putting on the TV," said Laurel. "I want to get caught up with the news."

Laurel took the remote and turned on the large screen TV in their command and control area. The TV was already on the local cable news channel. Felicity ignored the team as she updated her HIVE file. They expected Lyla and a Colonel Steve Trevor tomorrow for the briefing. Oliver was supposed to be there, also.

"Breaking News. Trouble in the Glades," the anchor announced.

Felicity stopped typing to watch the TV screen along with the rest of her team.

Arrow

Oliver fired his Taser arrow at a gangbanger taking him down. Detective Homes was down from a gunshot wound, while Detective Lopez was kneeling beside her prone body with his gun drawn and firing at members of the gang the Red Hand. The meeting with the CI was the shooting gallery, a drug den, was nothing more than a setup by the Red Hand. They intend on killing Lopez and Holmes, but they didn't know the Green Arrow would be there.

Oliver nocked an explosive arrow then aimed at one of the walls and fired. The arrow exploded putting a large hole in the wall.

"Detective, get her up and get her through the hole I just made. I'll cover you," demanded Oliver in his modulated voice.

Lopez helped Holmes up. A bullet managed to catch Detective Holmes under the bullet vest in the abdomen. Lopez tried to maintain pressure on the wounds as he got her through the hole and into the next room.

Oliver fired a tear gas arrow at the oncoming Red Hand. The tear gas immediately sickened and made the gang members cough and puke. Oliver went through the hole. He ran up to Lopez and Holmes then he scooped up Holmes in his arms.

"Follow me, detective," he ordered.

He started into the hallway where a Red Hand member was waiting. The gang member aimed his weapon, but before he could fire it, Oliver kicked him in the knee buckling it. He dropped the weapon from the pain and bent over to grab his knee then Oliver kicked him in the head knocking him out. Oliver continued to through the hall and out the front door where Lance and six members of his task force were waiting with their weapons drawn.

"Green Arrow, you are under arrest," Lance called to him.

Lopez came out of the building behind Oliver. He saw his brother cops pointing their weapons at Oliver and became furious.

"He just saved our lives," he yelled.

"Detective Lopez take Detective Holmes from the vigilante and step aside," Lance called to him.

Lopez took Holmes from Oliver then he whispered, "Run."

Lopez stood in front of the task force with Holmes in his arms sheltering Oliver from the weapons. Oliver turned and ran back into the Shooting Gallery.

Arrow

The news helicopter picked up Oliver as he made it to the roof of the building. Using his parkour skills he ran across the rooftops dodging gunfire from Lance's task force. Oliver stayed ahead of the task force members, but he was running out of real estate. The last building on this block was right by the bay.

Felicity and the team watched silently. The tension in the room grew, as Oliver neared the last building.

"The task force is chasing the vigilante named the Green Arrow even though it appeared that he had saved two police detectives from a confrontation with gangbangers," the announced explained. "The Green Arrow has a positive reputation in the Glades, but considering he pays homage to a former vigilante the Arrow with his look and name, you have to wonder if he is a danger."

"Mute him," demanded Felicity. "I can't listen to him."

Helicopter filmed Oliver as he came to a stop having run out of territory. He stood on the edge of the last building in the block looking out at the bay.

"He's not going to jump into the water. Please tell me he isn't going to do that," pleaded Felicity.

"Oliver hates the water ever since our mother made him take swimming lessons for a whole summer," said Thea.

"He always hated going to the beach," said Laurel.

"So, he can't swim?" asked Diggle.

"No, he can swim like a fish. Oliver hates to fail," said Thea.

They watched as Oliver jumped off the eight story building while under fire, cleared the ground between the bay and the building, and went straight into the bay. Two police helicopters and several news helicopters searched the surface of the water for Oliver, but there was no sign of him.

"Where is he?" demanded Felicity.

"Oh, that boy is not that easy to kill, Felicity," said Diggle. "He's alright."

"I need to make sure he's alright," she said.

Grabbing her coat and bag she stormed out of the command center. Diggle, Laurel, and Thea looked at each other and shook their heads. Laurel and Thea laughed, as Diggle smiled.

Arrow

Felicity realized, as she got into her blue Volkswagen Touareg Hybrid that she barely drove because she was driven around everywhere by one of Dig's security men, that she had no idea where Oliver would be. She wasn't sure where his base was, or if he would use the little executive apartment at QI or go home to the mansion. All she did know was that she needed to make sure he was okay. She started driving.

On instincts she started to head to the mansion. When she arrived at the Queen's mansion, the gates were closed. Oliver never rehired security and she knew from Thea that he didn't have any household staff either. He lived in this huge mansion all by himself. The thought of him living here alone saddened her deeply.

Felicity looked at her watch. It was going on nine-thirty. She leaned her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes. Between being the CEO of Palmer Technologies and working with the team at night, she wasn't getting enough sleep. Sitting there in the quiet of the wealthy suburb of Westchester, her body started to relax. Soon she was asleep.

Arrow

Oliver hauled his ass out of the water and using back alleys found his bike. Putting the bike in whisper mode, he then drove the back alleys avoiding traffic cameras, CCTV, and security cameras to the underground lab. Entering through the shipping container, she gunned his Ducati down the tunnel and cam to a screeching stop. Getting off the bike, he could tell his right side was black and blue from his entrance into the water.

Oliver groaned as she started to strip off his gear and uniform. Standing in only his boxer shorts, he hung up everything then headed into the locker area. He took a satisfying hot shower. The cold water of the bay had gotten into his bones, so the hot water warmed him right up.

Once he was showered, he toweled off and then opened a locker, where he kept spare clothes. Putting on jeans, a grey Henely shirt and a faded black leather jacket, he then put on work boots and was ready to go to the mansion. Oliver looked at the computers. For a moment he thought about sitting down and doing some work, but his body was sore, he had little sleep the past four days, and tomorrow he was supposed to meet at Palmer Technologies to get briefed on intel about the HIVE.

Setting the plate of his Ducati to his actual license plate instead of the phony plate he used as he Green Arrow, Oliver put his helmet on and then got on his bike. He revved it up and headed out of his base. Now dressed as Oliver Queen, he zipped through the streets of Starling City. He didn't care if he was stopped for a ticket, though he knew Mariam in PR would be pissed.

He covered the twenty miles from Starling City to Westchester suburb in hardly any time. As he came up to the Queen's mansion, he noticed a blue car parked outside of the closed gates. His first instinct was that it was a reporter, but the car was a high-end hybrid, the kind of car Felicity would buy. He pulled up beside the Volkswagen and saw Felicity asleep in the driver's seat. Lifting up the visor of his helmet, he knocked on the window. She woke with a start.

Looking out the window, she saw Oliver on his bike beside her car. She smiled then said, "Are you alright?"

He smiled then he pointed to the house before yelling, "Follow me."

He started his bike up, pressed the button on the bike to open the gates, and drove up the to he mansion with Felicity following him. Parking his bike in the front of the mansion, he got off and walked over to the biometric security plate, placed his hand on the plate then entered the code. The front door unlocked. Felicity parked behind his bike then got out of her car to see Oliver entering the mansion. She followed him into his home.

Oliver turned on the lights in the foyer then he took off his helmet and placed it on an antique table. He turned to see Felicity staring at him with concern in her eyes. The woman he loved was standing in front of him.

"I saw you on the news and I was worried about you. It was bad enough that you jumped off an eight story building but you jumped into the bay. From what I know of Starling City Bay, it is not pristine water. I mean the city is supposed to have a superfund to clean the bay. I actually donated to the Clean the Bay cause when I was an IT worker and your EA. Now that I'm a CEO, I'm not sure what charities I give to now. That's strange, isn't it?" she rambled.

Oliver closed the distance between them in an instant. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and his right hand around the back of her head and kissed her hard and passionately. For a moment Felicity was startled by the kiss then she deepened and sought out his tongue with her own. For several minutes then devoured each other until they finally stopped for air.

Oliver stepped back and looked at her with darkened eyes that didn't hide his want and need for her. Felicity looked back at him with similar eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered.

Just hearing the man who would say he was fine if an arrow was sticking out of his back say he was fine made her giggle. Oliver smiled then said, "I'm bruised but him."

"Good," she said then she looked at him and realized that she had been wanting to make love to Oliver Jonas Queen for so long that it was painful. She added, "Now take me upstairs and fu..."

Before she could finish her sentence, his mouth was covering hers and they were once again passionately kissing each other. Scooping her up into his arms, his lips didn't leave her lips as he started up the main staircase heading towards the master bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Oliver woke with a smile on his face and Felicity in his arms. Turning his head he looked at his alarm clock, which he never set. It was five in the morning. He knew that Felicity would want to get to work early so she could change before work. Slipping out of the bed, he grabbed a pair of sweat pants and headed down to the kitchen to make her coffee and some breakfast before she left.

Felicity awakened suddenly when she heard the clanking sound of dishes. She sat up in bed, noticed she was naked then she grabbed the sheet and pulled it up to cover herself. Oliver entered the master bedroom carrying a large tray with a pot of freshly brewed coffee on it, two cups, creamer, sugar bowl, a plate with scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, and buttered toast, and a small plate with buttered toast. He placed the tray down on the California king bed then sat down on the edge of the bed. Pickup up the coffee pot, he poured Felicity a cup then fixed it just the way she liked it. He handed her the cup.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"The scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, and toast is yours," he said.

"I'm hungry," she said then sipped her coffee.

She placed the cup down on the tray then picked up the plate and a fork and started eating. Oliver smiled as he watched her eat. Felicity looked at Oliver. Without her glassed on he was able to enjoy the beauty of her eyes more. She had a mouthful of food, which she swallowed quickly.

"Are you eating?" she asked.

"I have toast," he answered.

"Just toast?" she asked.

"Yeah, just toast. At work I'll grab a piece of fruit," said Oliver.

"You are missing a delicious breakfast," she said then offered her a forkful of eggs.

Oliver leaned over and took the mouthful. Just seeing Felicity's face light up made him smile.

"I learned to cook on the island. The first thing I ever cooked was a bird. It barely had enough meat on it to sustain me for half a day but it was the only food I had that day," he told her then he stopped suddenly as the memory played out in his head. "That was also the first thing I ever killed. I was being taught by Shado's father that to survive you had to kill."

Oliver never really spoke about the island or his life during his five years away. He dropped clues or gave you emotional responses, but he never explained himself too much. It took Slade to tell her how Shado died. All Oliver said was he made a bad choice, though it wasn't really a bad choice because Sara lived.

"I was lucky that the island a wild boar and rabbits on it because I was never really good at catching fish and the waters around the island had some dangerous riptides," he explained. "It took longer for me to discover what leaves, vegetation, herbs, and fruits I could eat on the island. Shado taught me that."

"She sounds like she was a good friend to you," Felicity said.

"She was. She deserved better than me saving Sara's life and not her life," he stated quietly.

"So, there were some good times on the island," Felicity said.

"Even the best day was a struggle to survive. Every day was a struggle," he said then looked into her eyes. "Over time I learned to distrust people. Amanda Waller found me on the island but she wouldn't let me go. She turned me into a torturer and then an assassin. She was the one who emphasized me working with a bow, even though I became an expert marksman with a gun and rifle. She liked the idea of frightening people with a bow and arrow."

"Wow," said Felicity.

"The first I saw you was on a mission for Amanda. I was sent to Starling City to steal information from the Queen Consolidated computers. She knew my DNA wouldn't have been removed system. I had retrieved the information from my father's office and his computer. On the computer I also found a message my father had recorded from him to me. I watched it. He wanted me to fix the wrongs he had done, to save the city. Suddenly, I heard a noise, someone getting off the elevator. I was told that if I was seen that my sister would be in danger and I would be terminated. I hid. It was you putting a report on the desk that was now my mother's desk. You looked at a photograph on the desk of me and my father and remarked that I was so cute and that it was too bad I was dead. It made me smile. I hardly ever smiled. You made me smile."

Felicity blushed then mumbled, "I remember commenting aloud once about you when I was dropping off a report. You saw me and heard me."

He nodded yes then said, "Immediately, I was attracted to you. You shone with a light, a goodness, and I was becoming so dark, so murky in my morality. I had to make a concentrated effort to stay away from you once you joined the team. My relationships with McKenna Hall, Helena, even Isabel were about sex."

"And Sara?" Felicity asked.

"We shared so much pain and suffering that we understood each other. It was just easy with her and I wasn't afraid of darkening her soul," Oliver told her. "I didn't fear staining her soul like I did yours."

"Oliver, you'd never stain my soul. I know you don't believe it but you are a good man, a very good man," she said.

He looked down at the bed sheet. Her words caused him pain because she believed in him still, even after all he had done when it came to Ra's Al Ghul and Malcolm Merlyn.

"And I love you," she added with a big smile.

"I love you, too," he said softly.

"Thank you for sharing with me. Now that you are talking I'll expect to hear more," Felicity stated.

"I know that I have to try and tell you more. If we are going to have a relationship, you deserve to know," Oliver admitted.

"Good," she said then started eating more of her breakfast. "I better hurry and get to work so I can change. I expect you around six tonight at our command and control center in Palmer Technologies. Lyla and Colonel Steve Trevor will be there to do a briefing on the HIVE."

"I'll be there," he said.

Arrow

The day flew by for Oliver. Being the CEO of a new up and coming company was a busy job, though Walter did his best to alleviate as much of Oliver's workload as he could. He allowed Oliver to escape for an hour or two ever day so that Oliver could get in some training. The Green Arrow needed to be as sharp and as focused as possible.

At forty-thirty Oliver's burner phone buzzed. He pulled it out.

"Hello, detective," he answered it.

"I wanted to call you to update you on my partner. Detective Holmes is doing well. She's going to live because of you. I wanted to thank you," Lopez said.

"How are you?" Oliver asked him. He could detect tension in his voice.

"I've been suspended for two weeks for standing in front of you and letting you get away. IAD is doing an investigation on me, so you won't hear from me for a while. I don't want to jeopardize you," said Lopez.

Oliver closed his eyes. Lopez had turned out to be a loyal confidential informant in the police department. He didn't want to get him in trouble.

"I'm sorry, detective," said Oliver.

"Don't be. There are a lot cops pissed off that Lance and his task force did what they did. You saved two cops lives and they tried to take you down hard," spat Lopez. "Hopefully, in two weeks I'll be able to get in touch with you again and we can continue our relationship."

"Give Detective Holmes my best, detective. I will be in touch with you," said Oliver.

Oliver hung up. Another person he had touched their life had been hurt. He shook his head. If there was a way to help Lopez, he would help him.

Arrow

Steve Trevor was a blonde hair, square jaw colonel in the US Air Force on loan to A.R.G.U.S. working as a field agent. The man was known as being highly skilled and competent. He also was a man who liked to collect beautiful woman and Felicity appeared to be his target for the evening. The minute Lyla introduced him to Felicity, he zeroed in on her using his charm and his bravado. Felicity wasn't impressed but she tried to hide it. She didn't want to be rude.

"We are waiting on Oliver," said Diggle, who responded to an impatient look from Lyla.

"Oliver Queen, huh?" said Trevor.

The way he said Oliver's name caused Felicity, Thea, Laurel, and Diggle to go on guard. Of course, Oliver being Oliver he entered the command and control center unseen and unheard. He stood off to the side hidden by what was once the case that held Ray's Atom suit.

"You have a problem with Oliver?" asked Diggle in a voice that didn't hide his annoyance with Trevor.

"Of course, I do. If it wasn't for Amanda Waller, he'd be in prison. I've read his case file and the man is definitely a case of undiagnosed PTSD from being torture on Lian Yu and some of his adventure after that," said Trevor.

"I didn't know you had a MD, Trevor," said Oliver as he made himself known to the room.

Felicity almost jumped out of her skin.

"Oliver, stop the ninja act. You are going to scare me to death one of these days," she said.

"Sorry," he smiled.

Oliver walked past Laurel then stopped at Thea and kissed her cheek. He nodded to John and stopped in front of Lyla.

"I've avoided you on purpose because I know you probably don't want to see me because of what I did," he said to her. "I'd apologize but I know that isn't enough, Lyla. If you don't want me here, I wouldn't blame you."

"Oliver, I've worked for A.R.G.U.S. and Amanda Waller. I've done things I regret. I forgive you even if Johnny doesn't," Lyla smiled. "You've missed Sara growing up. She's almost a year old."

"I know," he said with sadness. Oliver leaned forward and kissed Lyla's cheek. "I am sorry for my behavior."

"I know," she said.

Oliver continued to Steve Trevor. Trevor offered his hand, but Oliver ignored it.

"Colonel Steve Trevor, United States Air Force," said Oliver. "For A.R.G.U.S. you became a field agent, but not just any field agent, you are part of Team 7. You along with John Lynch, Cole Cash, Alex Fairchild, Marc Slayton, and Jackson Dane performed black ops missions for A.R.G.U.S."

"You know more than you should, Green Arrow," said Trevor.

"Waller owes me," growled Oliver.

"Well, if it was up to me you'd be in a high security prisoner," said Trevor.

Oliver smiled at Trevor then walked past him to Felicity. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, is anyone else feel like there is too much testosterone in this place?" asked Felicity.

"Way too much," agreed Thea.

"Maybe we should hose them down," smiled Laurel.

Lyla chuckled, while Diggle kept his eyes on Trevor.

"Let's get this briefing started. Do you have a conference room we can use?" asked Lyla.

"Follow me," said Felicity, who pushed open a set of doors and walked into a conference room.

The team took their places at the conference table. Oliver sat to the right of Felicity. At the other end of the table Lyla and Trevor got comfortable.

"A.R.G.U.S. knew that the League of Assassins and the HIVE were enemies, but we didn't know why until Oliver supplied us with the information," started Lyla. "Damien Darhk was part of the league. He and the last Ra's Al Ghul were the two best assassins for the Ra's they worked under. This Ra's chose between the two who would replace him. Darhk disagreed with the decisions. He left Nanda Parbat over three hundred years ago with several men and a generous sample of the Lazarus Pit water. Since then he founded the HIVE, which uses every modern method and technology in order to do something similar to the League of Assassins."

"In the past year alone, it was the HIVE that destabilized Chechnya so that Russia could easily absorb it. Darhk used both economic tools and assassins to reach his object," said Trevor.

"Why did he want Chechnya to be absorbed by Russia?" asked Laurel.

"Because it brought stability to the area. Of course, Darhk manipulated global markets to add to his vast fortune, as well as gained so control in the Russian government for his work," explained Trevor.

"A.R.G.U.S. believes that the HIVE is using both economic tools and high-tech in order to destabilize several American cities. The reason was unclear to us why he was doing this until recently when the president withdrew US Troops from many countries in order to save money and focus on domestic problems. HIVE and Damien Darhk wants the US to become more isolationist in order to stay out of the way," said Lyla. "We believe that Starling City is being targeted by Damien Darhk for several reasons."

"Yeah, his hatred for one Oliver Queen and his wish to finish what Ra's Al Ghul started," said Trevor looking at Oliver with disdain.

"Do we have any hardcore intel on Darhk and the HIVE?" asked Oliver.

Lyla took a thumb drive out of her pocket and slid it down the table to Felicity, who picked it up and immediately plug it in to her tablet.

"We know that the HIVE makes their headquarters on a private island of the coast of Japan," said Lyla.

"We also know that Damien hired assassins for certain jobs, assassins like Grant Wilson A.K.A the Ravager," said Trevor. "He does keep a group of in-house assassins, who he uses only for major missions, but on the whole he prefers not to be the League of Assassins. Instead he does his dirty work through technology, which is why, Miss Smoak, you are so important to this mission. You have tech skills worthy of the HIVE to go along with your beauty."

Trevor smiled. Felicity could hear a low growling sound coming from Oliver. Although there was part of her annoyed that he was jealous of Trevor, there was another part of her that was turning to liquid. No one made her swoon but Oliver.

"We a few names of Damien Darhk associates. You find them on the thumb drive," said Lyla. "There is one in particular, a Maurice Blaze, who appears to act as his current right hand man. We have no photographs of him and we are fairly sure that Maurice Blaze isn't his real name."

"In some ways the HIVE sounds more dangerous than the league," observed Diggle.

"It is Johnny," said Lyla. "The league wanted to keep a balance that was subtle. The HIVE chooses what they consider balance is."

"What does Waller want?" asked Oliver.

"She wants us, everyone in the room, to stop the HIVE from destroying Starling City. Amanda believes that will draw Damien out to finish the job himself," said Lyla.

"Then A.R.G.U.S. Team 7 will take him out," said Trevor.

"But to make sure that Darhk won't just revive himself in his own personal Lazarus pit, we also have to find where he keeps the fluid from the pit and destroy it," added Lyla.

"How do we destroy such a thing?" asked Laurel.

"Magic," answered Lyla.

"Magic?" repeated Diggle.

"Yes. When the time comes, we have a consultant who'll bring in to deal with it," said Lyla.

"This sounds like a very big job," noted Oliver. "Felicity and this team should work on stopping the HIVE from destroying Starling City."

"And what should you do, Mr. Queen, nothing?" asked Trevor.

"If you had let me finish, I would have told you. I have the ability to put together a second team. My team should deal with any mercs or assassins that need to be dealt with, as well as enlist the League of Assassins to help find Darhk's personal Lazarus Pit," offered Oliver.

"The League will work with you?" asked Lyla.

"The current Ra's owes his position to me," said Oliver. "He knows I could take it from him if I wanted."

"Ra's Al Queen," smiled Trevor.

Felicity rolled her eyes at Trevor's comments. She knew that this Steve Trevor had no idea what Oliver was truly capable of, including kicking his ass.

"I don't like there being two teams," Felicity spoke up.

"Can you even put a team together?" asked Diggle.

"I can," answered Oliver simply.

"Amanda knows you well, Oliver," said Lyla. "She was hoping you'd offer to start a second team and that you want to go directly after Damien Darhk. She even mentioned that you'd use the Lazarus Pit liquid as a way of attacking him."

"Who would you have on your team?" asked Felicity concerned for Oliver.

"Tatsu will join me if I ask. Also, I'll probably ask Dr. Michael Holt and Cisco to be my tech backup and Barry to join me when he can," explained Oliver.

"That's a good team," said Diggle.

Felicity glared at John, who responded by shrugging his shoulders. It appeared that Oliver was right. The whole team wasn't ready to accept him back. Two teams would have to do.

"Okay, two teams it is," said Felicity.

"We save Starling City and you go after Darhk," said Thea.

"Who sides will you be on?" asked Laurel of Lyla and Trevor.

"Steve will work with you," said Lyla, "and I'll work with Oliver's team."

Diggle looked at his wife with an expression of shock and surprise. She returned his stare with a face that told him not to argue. He shook his head but kept his mouth shut.

Felicity, though, was staring at Trevor with disapproval. She spoke up.

"Why are you with Oliver and he's with us?" she asked.

"Hey, you might hurt my feelings with that attitude," smiled Trevor.

Felicity ignored him.

"Our consultant on magic knows me," said Lyla.

Felicity's face slipped into a pout. She didn't want two teams and she didn't want Steve Trevor.

"Well, I'm hungry, so why don't we call this a night and get some dinner," said Trevor.

"We still have work to do," snapped Diggle, who then motioned to Lyla to speak to him in another room. They disappeared.

"Can you ladies show me out?" asked Trevor.

"Why not?" said Laurel, who then looked at Thea and said, "Come on, Speedy."

Thea and Laurel escorted Trevor out leaving Oliver with Felicity.

"I don't like this," Felicity snapped. "I don't like two teams and I don't like Colonel Steve Trevor."

"I'd gladly put an arrow in him for you," replied Oliver.

She glared at him for a moment then said, "I'd rather have you working with us, working with me."

Oliver leaned forward and reached over and cupped her face. She responded by putting the weight of her head on his hand.

"Felicity, I love you and this is for the best, except for Trevor," he said.

She straightened her head and stared at him with defiance then demanded, "Explain!"

"We will be working together more than you think. With people like Cisco and Barry as a buffer, maybe John and I can make some headway with each other. Plus, Lyla will be working with us, which also should help soften up things between John and I," said Oliver.

"Where is your lair?" she asked.

"It's not a lair," he growled.

"Okay, where's you arrowcave?"

"Not that, either," growled Oliver. "It's a base and it's kind in the docks area. My new base is an underground lab that was used by Star Labs for dangerous experiments. It's right on the water, so that it could easily be flooded in an emergency or permanently sealed off. I'd say it's four times the size of our old place in the foundry, maybe even bigger. I still have a lot of empty space right now."

"When do I get to see it?" she asked with her usual curiosity.

"In time," he grinned.

"I want to see it," she demanded.

"Okay," chuckled Oliver. "How about this weekend? We can go on a lunch date then I can show you my new place."

"Saturday it is," Felicity smiled then she looked at her tablet. "Now I'm going to have to make sense our of A.R.G.U.S. intel and then start setting up some searches. My team has to save Starling City."

"Anything on Darhk and his people you'll give to me, right?" said Oliver.

"It depends on how nice you are to me," Felicity smirked.

"Oh, I can be very nice," Oliver said softly then stood up, leaned down, and kissed her.

Felicity melted into the kiss, as for minutes then deepened and enjoyed each other. Finally, a clearing of a throat interrupted them. They looked to see Laurel staring at them with one eyebrow raised in disdain.

"Are you two finished?" Laurel asked.

"Yup," answered Felicity.

"Good because this team needs to talk," said Laurel.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," said Oliver.

Felicity looked up at him and mumbled, "Saturday."

"Saturday," he repeated.

Arrow

After having a smiling contest with Mayor Carter Bowen at the groundbreaking ceremony and answering countless questions for the press, Oliver returned to work in the late afternoon and started making phone calls to Central City. On a conference call to Holt, Cisco, Joe, and Barry, he explained the situation and hat he needed from them. Cisco and Holt agreed to be in Starling City for an undisclosed amount of time starting Tuesday. Barry agreed to split his time between Starling City and Central City. Next, Oliver made a call to Japan to have someone deliver a message to Tatsu.

He was done assembling part of his team when Naomi told him that Lyla Michaels-Diggle was here to see him.

"Send her in, Naomi," he said.

In seconds Lyla walked into his office. She sat down on the leather sofa and stared at Oliver.

"Lyla," he said.

"Oliver, I heard you had a new base. I should see it," she said.

"When will you have the time?" he asked.

She looked at her watch and smiled, "Johnny has Sara at the command and control tonight, that means I'm free. I thought you could show me the place and I'll figure what I'll need to add to it."

"Okay," Oliver said looking at his watch. It was five o'clock. The day had flown by.

"Did you drive here," he asked.

"Jonny drove me."

"Do you mind motorcycles?" he asked with a smile.

An hour later Oliver's Green Arrow Ducati came to a stop in the base. Lyla, who had been holding on to him tightly, let go, got off the bike, and ripped off her helmet.

"Are you insane?" she asked him.

Oliver took off his helmet and smiled, "No."

"I'm not sure about that. You ride a motorcycle like your insane," she said.

Oliver got off the bike and walked over to the computers. He booted them up then he started to point at areas, "This is the computer and command center. That is the arsenal area, as well as where I store my Green Arrow gear. I guess will have to expand that to some handguns and assault rifles for you. Over there is a kitchenette. Back there is the training area, including targets. That's the medical bay. And through those doors is showers, lockers, and bathroom."

"Thus place is huge. I recommend we get some scrims and setup some cots for late night," she said. "I'll have A.R.G.U.S. supply me with some weapons and some more computers. I think we could use a computer hooked up to A.R.G.U.S. satellites and a Doppler so we can track storms in Starling City. Who knows how the HIVE will attack?"

"Whatever you think we need, Lyla," said Oliver.

"Not going to argue with me, Oliver?" asked Lyla.

"You know I owe you too much because of what I did as Al Sahim," said Oliver.

"I expect Sara to get a serious first birthday present from Uncle Oliver, including spending some time with her," said Lyla.

"You'd let me spend time with her?" said Oliver.

"I expect you to make up your behavior to her, too," she said. "One of her favorite movies to watch is Disney's Robin Hood. Maybe I should have you show up in your Green Arrow gear for her birthday."

"Actually, Lyla, her first birthday party will be at the mansion. It'll be on me and mommy and daddy and Sara can spend the weekend. Now that I've moved all my Green Arrow gear out of the mansion, maybe I'll hire some help. Raisa keeps calling me to tell me she hates retirement," said Oliver. "Her birthday is in October, right?"

"October 8. We better take down Damien Darhk fast," said Lyla.

"The police crackled. All cars in the vicinity of Johns Avenue and Romita Street. The Red Hand has two patrol cars pinned down with automatic fire. Please respond," the dispatcher stated.

Lyla looked at Oliver the said, "Gear up."

Arrow

Oliver arrived on his bike and was able to come up behind the building the Red Hand was in and started to take out the fifteen members who were trying to kill as many cops as possible. Using Taser arrows, bolo arrows to tie up members, and explosive arrows to knock out gang members. As more police and ambulances showed, so did Lance and his Vigilante Task Force in their tactical van. Lyla was in Oliver's ear.

"The task force has shown up so you better get out of there. It's under control," Lyla said to him in his earpiece.

"I saw a Red Hand member with an RPG. I can't let that be fired at any police officers," said Oliver.

"Hurry," she said.

"He went to the roof. I'm headed up," said Oliver.

Lyla decided to call up Felicity and the team. She took out her smart phone and called John.

"Yeah, Lyla," he answered.

"Are you guys watching local news?" she asked.

"No. We been working on the HIVE and dealing with my darling daughter, who doesn't like to be let out," said Diggle.

"The Red Hand tried to take out as many cops as they could. Oliver is trying to stop them and now Lance has showed up with his task force. He won't listen to me and leave because he saw a Red Hand member with an RPG," Lyla quickly explained.

Oliver's voice came over the communication unit.

"Hold on, Johnny," said Lyla.

"Lyla, four Red Hand members jumped from the building they were in to the one beside it. It's an abandoned textile manufacturing building," he said. "They have the RPG so I'm headed after them."

"Oliver, you can't trust the task force. Get out of there," she said.

"Can't do it," he said. "Out."

Lyla took a deep breath then she picked up her smart phone and spoke to Diggle.

"He is the most stubborn man. He won't back off and is still going after the RPG," said Lyla.

"I'm getting in the van and headed for the area," said Diggle. "He might need when this is done."

Oliver made the jump from building to building. The Textile building was two stories shorter and there was a good five feet between buildings, but it was no problem for him. He landed, bent his knees, and rolled. From the ground Lance saw this and he and task force entered the textile manufacturer.

Oliver entered the manufacturer through the rooftop entrance. He started running after the Red Hand members, but decided to take to the rafters instead to surprise them. The textile equipment had long been removed from the building so it was just huge empty spaces. Lance and his men came up the stairs in time to be confronted by the Red Hand. The Red Hand member with the RPG lifted, pointed it at the cops, and readied to fire.

Oliver dropped from the rafters in between the Red Hand and the task force. He nocked a regular arrow and pointed at the gang member holding the RPG. Lance held his hand up stopping his men from firing.

"Drop the RPG," demanded Oliver.

"Eat me," yelled the Red Hand member and he fired.

Oliver aimed and fired his arrow. He knew he was too close so that resulting explosion was going to cause pain, but he just hoped not to lose consciousness so he could get away. The arrow hit the RPG right in the head and exploded. Oliver, as well as the Red Hand members were blown off their feet and the building started to collapse, as it was already in derelict condition.

Lance ordered his men to run, though he started towards Oliver, who landed hard on the hardwood floor and skidded to a stop. When he got to Oliver, the floor underneath them collapsed and the two of them ended up falling and crashing through three floors and ending up in the basement of the building with a variety of rafters, piping, and debris landing on them. Lance struggled to get items off of him. He was successful enough, though, that he could see Oliver, who was two wooden beams lying across him. One beam lay across his legs and the other one lay across his ribs. Also, a good amount of debris lay on him.

"Queen," he called to Oliver. "Wake up!"

Oliver didn't move.

"You son of a bitch, move," ordered Lance, but Oliver didn't move.

"Dad," Laurel called out.

"Oliver," Diggle called out.

"We are down here," Lance called to them.

Looking through the hole in the floor was Laurel and Diggle in their night-time gear. Lance looked up at them.

"I'm held down by debris and Queen is buried and unconscious," said Lance. "We need first responders."

"That's us for now," said Diggle. "Once the building started to collapse, the lieutenant in charge pulled everyone out."

"I got men in here," growled Lance.

"No, you don't, dad. They got out before the collapse," said Laurel.

Diggle looked at Laurel and she nodded. She grabbed onto his right hand and then he dangled her through the hole and dropped her. She landed cat-like on her feet then she headed over to her father.

"How did you get in here?" Lance asked.

"Backdoor," she answered, as she started to move items off her father.

Diggle dropped through the hole and then ran over and helped Laurel remove more of the debris off of Lance until they pulled him free. Laurel started to check his injuries, while Diggle listened to the voice in his earpiece.

"No one is being allowed to entering the building until they know it's secure," said Diggle.

He looked over at the unconscious Oliver then he headed over to him. First he took his pulse in his neck then he removed his hood and mask and checked in pupils.

"I'd say he has a grade two concussion, some broken ribs, and I'll check his legs out later," said Diggle.

Laurel helped her father to his feet.

"You seem to be bruised and battered but okay," she said.

"Because of him," growled Lance. "He jumped down from the rafters in between us and the Red Hand. One of the Red Hand fired this RPG at us and Queen fired an arrow and exploded it. He the Red Hand took the brunt of the explosion then the building started to collapse."

Laurel glared at her father through her mask. She shook her head then said, "You really have to work on your hatred for Oliver, dad. This city really needs him right now and you are trying to get him killed."

"Why does this city need him right now?" asked Lance.

"Laurel, explain it to him later. Let's get Oliver free and out of here," commanded Diggle.

"Coming," said Laurel. She looked at her father and said, "We will talk this weekend. Now help us get him free and out of this place without getting arrested."

"Goddamn it, Laurel," said Lance.

"You owe him," she spat.

"Alright, alright," sighed Lance. "I'll help you get him out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was Saturday morning at nine A.M., more than a little early to be visiting a man he swore to hate and put in prisoner, but there was Captain Lance ringing the doorbell of the Queen Mansion. He was there because it was the right thing to do considering the man saved his life and the life of the men following him. Much to his surprise it was his daughter Laurel who answered the door.

"This is a surprise," said Laurel. "Why are you here, dad?"

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Are you going to cause trouble?" she asked.

"No," he huffed.

"Come in," she invited him.

Not paying attention to the new visitor, Thea came out of one of the many rooms. She stopped looked at Laurel then her father and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Dig is making breakfast for everyone. He says all that Oliver has in the house is already prepared food, so he and Lyla are making a quick drive to the local store to buy supplies than he's making pancakes. I think we are going to have something healthier for lunch. You have any requests?" she asked Laurel.

"Pancakes is fine just as long as there is coffee, too. I really need a damn cup of coffee," said Laurel.

"Oh, there will be coffee. Believe I need to talk to my brother about running out of coffee," said Thea who then looked at Lance.

"Pancakes okay with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine," he answered.

Thea floated off in the direction of the kitchen Lance assumed. He knew that this first floor had a dining room, a parlor, a living room, a study, and a kitchen. There were probably more rooms like a sunroom and so, but he had never seen them.

"I guess you are staying for breakfast, too," said Laurel.

"I came to check on him, maybe even talk to him if I can," said Lance.

"Captain Lance, it's a pleasure to see you," said Walter Steele, who just came out of what he remembered as the living room.

"Mr. Steele," Lance greeted him.

"I suppose you are here to check up on poor Oliver. It appears his nighttime duties are rougher than his daytime ones," said Steele.

Lance looked at the man with a slight expression of confusion on his face. It seemed that Walter Steele knew who Oliver Queen really was, too. Did everyone except the police know he was the Green Arrow?

"I thought I owed him that much," said Lance.

"You probably owe him much more than that. I know I do. He saved my life," said Walter, who then looked at Laurel. "I am going into the study. I want to get ahead on some business items so that Oliver's schedule is cleared for a while. Please have Thea ring me in the first floor study when breakfast is ready."

He smiled at Laurel, who nodded in the affirmative. Walter turned and left father and daughter in the front hall.

"So, how is he?" asked Lance.

"Two broken ribs, a fairly serious concussion, a strained knee, and a lot of bruises," she said. "He's in much better shape than he should be in considering a ceiling fell on him and an RPG exploding a little to close to him."

"Can I see him?" asked Lance.

"You looking to arrest him?" asked Laurel.

"No, I'm not looking to arrest him," sighed Lance.

"I'll check with Felicity to see if he can have any visitors," said Laurel.

"Miss Smoak is his gatekeeper?" asked Lance.

A hint of sadness entered Laurel's eyes. She hid it quickly, though.

"Felicity and Oliver are in a relationship with each other, a very close relationship. She is guarding him like a lioness right now," said Laurel.

"Oh," was Lance's response.

"Wait here and I'll go talk to her," said Laurel.

Laurel headed up the grand staircase. Lance waited. He knew that Oliver and his former vigilante team were on the outs with each other, but he wasn't surprised to see them here protecting him.

Thea drifted back into the room holding the cutest biracial baby. Lance looked at them.

"Say hello to Captain Lance, Sara," said Thea.

Baby Sara smiled at Lance then hid her face on Thea's tiny shoulder.

"Sara?" he said the name.

Thea smiled then said, "She is named after your daughter Sara."

"Really," he said. His daughter who once again had been resurrected from the dead, but he didn't get to see because some kind of time travel chose her to be part of team to stop a villain who was trying to change the time line and takeover the world. His daughter who he refused to accept as a hero, but that was what she was, just like her sister Laurel.

"I am babysitting. I'm about to go in the parlor and let her down. She loves to scoot along on these floors. Did you know she is just about ready to walk?" Thea said.

"No, I didn't know," Lance smiled.

"Do you want to join us?" Thea asked.

"He can't," said Laurel from the stairs. "Felicity gave her permission for you to see Oliver."

"Maybe you can join us when you come down," said Thea.

"I'd like that," he said.

Thea and baby Sara headed off to the parlor. Lance looked at his daughter.

"She's named after Sara," he said.

"I know. We mourned and honored Sara. We didn't get drunk and try to destroy the man who Sara loved. Yes, Sara loved Oliver, more than I realized. Nyssa and Oliver are her two great loves of her life," said Laurel. "I'll show you where the master bedroom is."

Laurel headed back up the stairs with Lance following her. They headed down a hallway then took a right and at the end of the hallway Felicity was standing outside a door. Lance noticed that she looked tired, as she stood there in her jeans and a casual shirt. Her arms were wrapped around her torso, her hair was in a ponytail, and her glassed were on. Considering how she looked she should be unintimidating but there was an aura of protectiveness about her that made him happy that he had his service weapon with him.

Laurel stopped and motioned her father on. As he passed she whispered, "Good luck."

Lance continued down the hallway stopping in front of Felicity, who he towered over. She raised her chin and pointed it at him.

"Oliver said he'd see you," she started, "but if you upset him, I will personally kick your ass. I will use my tablet to wipe out your retirement fund, put your bank account to zero, and make all your credit cards overdrawn. Do you understand me, Captain Lance?"

"I don't intend on upsetting him," Lance defended himself.

"I mean it, Captain Lance. He doesn't deserve to be hounded by the police when he is trying to save police lives. You have your reasons to hate Oliver and want to put him in prisoner, but when he is willing to sacrifice himself to save lives, including your own, you should maybe cut him some slack," lectured Felicity.

"Miss Smoak, I swear I'm not here to cause trouble," he said.

"I used to trust you, but not so much now," Felicity said.

"I understand that," Lance said. "Listen, there are plenty in this house with weapons. If I misbehave you can send them after me."

Felicity nodded her head then she opened the door and entered the master bedroom. Lance followed her. He was taken back at how large the bedroom was. Besides a California king bed there was a leather sofa that could fit four people, armchair, and loveseat hovering around a fireplace. There was also a large desk by the windows with the balcony. Even if all this furniture, there was plenty of space. He wished his apartment was so roomy.

Oliver was sitting up in the bed. He looked ashen with his shirt off and his ribs trussed up. There was only one small lamp on in the room generating little light.

"Captain Lance, where any of your men hurt?" Oliver asked him.

Lance watched as Felicity sat down on the bed beside Oliver and took his right hand in her left hand. Oliver closed his eyes as if he was fighting back pain or something.

"My men are fine. How are you?" asked Lance.

"Worst part is the concussion. It makes me nauseous, light sensitive, and I have a grade A headache," Oliver told him.

"Everything else is alright?" asked Lance.

"Fine," Oliver answered.

Felicity snorted bringing a momentary glare from Oliver, which was washed away by a wave of pain and nausea. Oliver closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead for a moment. Felicity glared at Lance.

"I'm here to see how you are and to tell you something. All the men of the Vigilante Task Force have resigned and returned to their former duties. I've also resigned my position heading the task force. I go back to the 12th Precinct on Monday. I don't want to chase your ass any more," Lance stated.

"My ass appreciates that, Captain Lance," Oliver said then attempted a smile but it turned into a grimace because of his headache.

Lance grimaced in sympathy. Felicity started to move, like she was getting out of the bed. Lance motioned her to stay.

"I can find my way out," he said.

"Thank you, Captain," said Oliver.

Felicity didn't speak. She just nodded. Lance turned to leave. He started towards to the door when he heard.

"Oliver, lay your head down in my lap and I'll rub your temple," she said softly to him.

He exited the bedroom leaving Felicity to tend Oliver. Lance smiled as he stood in the hallway. Thea had invited him to help her babysit. He decided he wanted to take her up on babysitting. Baby Sara was named for his Sara, so it was about time he got to know her.

Arrow

Four days in bed, mainly because of the concussion, had made Oliver beyond restless. He had reached the level of a two year old on a sugar high. Exercise, training, any physical activity was necessary or he was going to run a marathon in his bed. Luckily for Oliver, Felicity, who refused to leave his side, found a compromise since his ribs still needed rest and his concussion was better but not passed. He was going to give her a tour of his new base.

Driving his Maserati Coupe, Oliver parked in one of the QI shipping containers that hid the entrance he used for his bike. He locked the container up then he and Felicity walked to the side entrance of abandoned Star Lab warehouse that was built on top of the abandoned Star Lab underground lab. Oliver pressed in a coed to the keypad and the door unlocked. They stepped into the building but it was the building. This particular entrance was actually an elevator to the Oliver's new base.

With a quick jerk the elevator headed down stopping as abruptly as it started. The doors opened and the lights to the base automatically went on. Felicity stepped out of the elevator and a big smile crossed her face. What Oliver saw as a completed base, especially with all the items Lyla added while Oliver was laid up, Felicity saw possibilities.

She rushed over to the computers and other tech and started examining it. Oliver followed her.

"Good, usable, but definitely upgradeable," she said to herself. "Now A.R.G.U.S. console with a direct feed to their satellites, this I can live with and a Doppler radar."

She looked at Oliver and asked, "When did you become interested in the weather?"

"Lyla thought it might be interesting to track storms in and around Starling City, just in case this Damien Darhk uses the weather as his weapon against Starling City."

"That's actually makes sense. Barry has dealt with metahumans who manipulate the weather," said Felicity.

Oliver looked at his watch making Felicity frown.

"Dig is picking up your team from the airport," said Felicity. "They should be here soon. I look forward to meeting Dr. Holt."

"I have more to worry about than Damien Darhk," said Oliver.

"Ohh, that's right," said Felicity.

She sat down and started to type away on one his computers. Oliver watched as her fingers flew across the keyboard. A smile cracked his face. Within five minutes she had retrieved files from her protected cloud and opened them on his computer.

"John King, wealthy, very wealthy man, who specializes in coming into cities and helping to rebuild infrastructure and gentrifying neighbors," Felicity announced.

"And he wants me dead," said Oliver.

"Ah, that's because it's all a front. What he does is come into a city, underbids on infrastructure contacts in order to gain some control over what neighborhoods get to rebuild. Two or three dummy companies of his will go into poor neighbors, force people to either leave or sell their homes for cheap. They buy up property, which is then bought by the city at a much higher price. The properties he does maintain are highly profitable. He builds retail stores and apartment buildings on them," Felicity explained.

"He wants the Glades and I'm in his way with what I doing with QI," stated Oliver.

Felicity smiled then continued, "He also consolidates gangs and pushes certain drug dealers and suppliers out business replacing them with his own people and his own drugs."

"Where did you get all this information?" asked Oliver.

Felicity looked at him and smiled then said, "I've been working on finding out everything I can about John King and his businesses. I have tracked down dummy companies, fronts, drug connections, and more."

"I love you, Felicity," smiled Oliver.

She blushed. Oliver reached over and gently stroked her cheek.

"Send a copy of all the information you have on John King to the Starling City Police Department, the DA's Office, and Starling City Tribune," said Oliver.

"We don't have the time to deal with King solely, so we get others investigating him, too," Felicity stated. "I like that. Oliver, you surprise me."

"You mean I'm not a complete waste," he smiled.

"No, you are an excellent choice in mates... I mean dates not mates," said Felicity. "We are partners and we are lovers, but we aren't mates because mates implies a ceremony having taken place, and there hasn't been a ceremony or even a discussion of one. Okay, I'm not shutting up, am I? This babble stops in 3,2,1."

"A ceremony, huh? Have you thought much about ceremonies?" he asked her.

"You mean like the marriage ceremony that took place in Nanda Parbat between you and Nyssa Al Ghul?" Felicity retorted.

"That marriage doesn't exist. I am not Al Sahim Warif Al Ghul. I am Oliver Queen. Also, my intended really doesn't like me," he said.

"She seemed protective and obedient the last time I saw her," Felicity accused him.

"That's because I was trying to kill her father. She agreed with that," noted Oliver.

"Not buying it," pouted Felicity.

"Anyways, I don't remember there being a marriage license. It wasn't a real marriage and it has never been consummated," said Oliver.

Felicity smart phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and answered it. While she talked on the smart phone, Oliver made a mental not to have Malcolm Merlyn annul his marriage to Nyssa. Felicity hung up.

"Dig is here with your guests. He needs to know how to enter," she said.

"I'll go get them," replied Oliver.

As he turned to go over the elevator, Felicity called him.

"Oliver."

He turned and looked at her.

"Maybe I have thought about a ceremony once or twice," she admitted.

"Me, too," he smiled then he turned and continued to the elevator.

Arrow

Cisco had added a three D printer, two new computers, and some equipment Oliver assumed he used when building his toys. With the help of Felicity Michael Holt had six new upgraded computers dominating the command and control. His new team were making themselves at home. Lyla had a bed area sectioned off and five single beds setup along with a playpen for Sara and a long with a crib for sleeping. Lyla was getting the baby food ready fro Sara, who was seated in the highchair in the kitchenette area, while Oliver walked around in his black boots and emerald green leather pants and nothing else. He had just finished the salmon ladder and now was toweling off.

"Look, Sara, Uncle Oliver is all sweaty," said Lyla.

Sara laughed and made a sound that sounded slightly like her saying Olive. Lyla laughed at this.

"Johnny will love that Sara is trying to say your name," smiled Lyla. "I'll have to teach her Green Arrow next."

"Great, I'm going to be outed by your daughter," said Oliver.

"This is going to be so cool," Cisco excitedly crowed as he ran up to Oliver with a new arrow in his hand. "This is an EMP arrow. Once it hits its target it emits an EMP pulse which disables all tech in a thirty yard radius."

"Remind me not to use this around Felicity," Oliver said. "Put it in my quiver."

"King has the penthouse apartment in the Majestic Hotel. He has been besieged by media and police the last two days because of information leaked to the police, DA, and a local newspaper," said Holt. He smiled at Oliver. "You intend on visiting him tonight."

"I want him out of the city and gone so we only have to concentrate on Damien Darhk and the HIVE," said Oliver.

"I've tuned up some of the tech in your hood and," said Holt, who then grabbed a pair of high tech goggles that had a greenish tinged glass, "I believe these are an improvement to your mask. Cisco and I worked on it. These goggles not only act as a mask but when you touch the right side the lenses are night vision."

"Also," added Cisco, "if you touch the left side of the goggles the lenses becoming a targeting computer. It follows your eyes then you blink twice and it targets whatever you are looking at. It will then supply wind, distance, and temperature."

Holt tossed him the goggles. Oliver tried them on. He whipped his head around and ran over to the training area to do a forward roll on the mats. After testing them for several minutes, he stopped.

"Do they fog up?" he asked.

"Cold or heat, they will not fog up," said Holt.

"Well, they allow me excellent field of vision," he said then looked at Lyla. "How do you like them?"

"I like them. And their green," she smiled.

"Okay, it looks like I have a new high tech mask," said Oliver. "I'm going to suit up the rest of the way."

Arrow

Oliver used his skills both from the island and the League of Assassins in order to break into the penthouse apartment of the majestic. Disabling the security system, Oliver started to walk around the apartment. It didn't take him long to come across two of King's bodyguards. They were both dead. Oliver kneeled down and examined them. Each had a sword through their hearts. Sword. League of Assassins or the HIVE?

"Base," he whispered into the comm in his hood.

"Yeah, GA," replied Cisco.

"GA?" said Oliver.

"Yeah, Green Arrow," replied Cisco.

"I'm looking at King's bodyguards. They are both dead," said Oliver.

Suddenly, Michael's voice came over the comm and said, "Do you mind if Cisco taps into your lenses so we can see what you see?"

"You can do that?"

"Yup," answered Cisco.

"Do it," ordered Oliver.

"Turned the bodies over," instructed Michael.

Oliver did so. For several moments, Oliver stared at the backs until Michael spoke.

"Entry wound is in the back coming out of the front," said Holt.

"I'm moving on," said Oliver.

He continued through the penthouse until he stumbled upon a dead woman. She was blond around thirty and very attractive. It appeared that she had been stabbed by a sword, also.

"We have documented the death and wounds on our end," said Michael.

Oliver continued. He reached the main living area. There he saw another body on the floor. Walking up to it, he saw it was a headless body. Headless. And the head was nowhere to be found. Oliver examined the body.

"Oliver, is there somehow you can get a fingerprint for us to run?" asked Michael.

Oliver took the right hand and dipped the index finger in the pooled blood at the head of the body. He then grabbed a glass and made a blood fingerprint on the glass. Over the comm he heard Cisco making a gagging sound and Lyla chuckling. Oliver stared at the fingerprint.

"We are running the fingerprint through databases," said Michael.

It took several minutes then Michael came back on the comm.

"The body belongs to John King," said Michael. "It looks like someone killed him."

"I'm getting out of here. I'll be back at base in fifteen to twenty," said Oliver.

"We'll be here," said Michael.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Oliver sat at his desk staring at reports and financials, though his mind was registering what he was looking at. His mind was thinking of John King and who might have killed him. The weapon of choice being a sword bothered Oliver. The League of Assassins used swords and some of the HIVE hired assassins used swords. The sword was an ancient weapon, a highly skilled weapon. When Ra's was training him with a sword he actually deflected bullets with it. A true swordsman was a dangerous opponent.

Tonight, at the base he would add using a sword to his training. Because of Malcolm, but mainly because of Ra's, he was an expert swordsman. He needed to be prepared to face a swordsman. Checking his watch for the time, he saw it was still only ten in the morning. Oliver had given the codes to both the base and the Mansion to Michael Holt and Cisco. He knew that they would be at work, probably with Lyla and baby Sara, who had turned his new base into a playpen.

The phone on his desk buzzed. Oliver pressed the button and spoke.

"Yes, Naomi."

"Mr. Queen, there is a Captain Lance and a Detective Lopez here to see you," said Naomi.

"Show them in," he said.

In a matter of seconds, Lance and Lopez were escorted in by Naomi. The body language of both men said that they had been arguing with each other.

"Can I bring everyone coffee?" she asked.

Oliver looked questioningly at Lance and Lopez. Both men shook their heads no.

"We're all set here, Naomi," said Oliver.

Naomi left them. Lance and Lopez relaxed once she left.

"Detective Lopez was on suspension because of me. After a lengthy discussion we came to an understanding and I was able to rectified his suspension," said Lance.

"Mr. Queen, we are here because Captain Lance believes that you can help us with the John King murder," said Lopez. He was unable to hide his doubt.

"I thought you worked out of the Glades, Captain Lance and Detective Lopez," said Oliver.

"We do," smiled Lance, "but I see someone killed by a sword and I start to think the Green Arrow might be able to help us."

Lopez shook his head in frustration. He didn't understand why they were there. Oliver understood, though. Lance was trying to change the dynamic of their relationship. He knew who Oliver was and he thought it best that Oliver be honest with the detective he was going to use. Lance was trying to start things off between the Green Arrow and his those he worked on the police force right and honest. He owned Lance this much.

"If you want to set up a meet with the Green Arrow, I can arrange that," said Lopez.

"How is Detective Holmes?" asked Oliver.

Lopez looked slightly confused as he turned and stared at Oliver.

"You know my partner?" he queried.

"You did interview me once, as Oliver Queen," said Oliver, "but most of our interaction happens over the cell phone. I'm the Green Arrow, detective."

Lance smiled. If Oliver was going to use one of his men he didn't want lies between them. Lopez just stared at Oliver in disbelief.

"You are him... really?" asked Lopez.

"Yes, detective, I am the Green Arrow," said Oliver.

"But...," Lopez paused then he looked at Lance. "You knew?"

Lance nodded yes.

"You were hunting him down. You wanted him in prison or dead," said Lopez to Lance.

"I know. I was... wrong," said Lance.

"So, detective, do you think you can keep my identity a secret?" asked Oliver.

"Of course, I can, Mr. Queen," said Lopez. "I think of you as another partner and I'd do anything for my partner."

"It's Oliver," Oliver corrected him.

"Now about King's murder?" asked Lance.

"I'm looking into it," said Oliver. "The sword is a unique weapon. Not many use it."

"You've used one, haven't you?" asked Lance.

"I have but I didn't kill King, though he did have a contract out on my life," said Oliver.

Both men looked at him with expressions of shock on their faces.

"The Green Arrow or Oliver Queen?" asked Lance.

"Oliver Queen," answered Oliver. "John King wasn't what he seemed."

"No one ever is, are they?" said Lance.

Lance looked over at Lopez then he spoke to him.

"Listen, Lopez, from now you will act as the liaison with the Green Arrow. If I need to talk to him, I'll come to you. If he needs to talk to me, he'll can talk to you unless it's an emergency," explained Lance.

Oliver noticed Lopez continued to stare at him. Finally, he said what he wanted to say.

"You're wealthy, so why would you help the Glades?" asked Lopez.

"Because," Oliver paused for a moment to think about his answer. He could explain what happened with his father and how his mother was implicit in the Undertaking and that their sins needed to be washed clean, but that was not the real reason any long. "It's the right thing to do. It's my city, detective."

Lance stared at Oliver. Several expressions passed across his face from disbelief to confusion.

"You really mean that," said Lance.

"Yes, captain, I do."

Lopez walked over to the desk and offered Oliver his hand. Oliver stood up and shook it.

"Thank you for saving my partner and me," Lopez said.

"Whenever you need backup, detective, call me," said Oliver.

Arrow

Diggle carried in a medium size brown bag into Felicity's office. She was standing at three computers setup she had set up in her office. Her attention was on her research, so she didn't even notice Diggle entering. He cleared his throat. Startled, she turned and looked at him. He held up the brown bag.

"Lunch," he said.

"Oh, you scared the babble out of me," Felicity sighed. "What are we having?"

"I got you chicken chow fun noodles and a steamed dumplings," he answered.

"You are the best, Dig," she smiled and headed over to her desk and sat down. "My stomach was starting to growl. There is nothing worse than the youngest CEO in the country walking around with a growlly stomach. Inc. Magazine will be writing an article about my dietary habits."

"You don't get enough sleep and you don't eat properly Felicity. You should take a vacation. You should relax," advised Diggle.

"No time," she smiled. "And the man I love doesn't do vacations."

"Make him," replied Diggle.

Diggle placed the bag on the desk then sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"I have the dumplings and the sweet and sour chicken," he said.

Felicity opened the bag and divided up the food then gave Diggle several white paper napkins and a spork.

"Should I have Dougie get us coffee?" she asked.

"There's an egg drop soup in there for him," he said.

She pressed the intercom button and announced, "Dougie, your soup is here. Can you bring Dig and I coffee?"

"Be right in," he replied.

Felicity started to eat her dumplings first, while Diggle tucked into his sweet and sour chicken. Dougie arrived with their coffees. He placed them down then picked up his soup and a spoon.

"Thank you," he smiled and left.

"You see that John King was murdered," said Diggle.

"Hum hmm," Felicity answered as she ate a dumpling.

"Lyla says it has Oliver bothered. He thinks it's either the HIVE or the League of Assassins. He doesn't like wild cards and if it is the League of Assassins then it is a wild card," said Diggle.

"What does he intend on doing?" she asked.

"She has no idea. She said all he did was brood over it," said Diggle. "The boy needs his butt kicked to get out of his head."

"Who is he going to spar with him, huh? Cisco?" asked Felicity.

Diggle laughed at this suggestion then he said, "I'd like to see that."

"I like Cisco," she said.

"He's probably beating the hell out the Wing Chun dummy," remarked Diggle.

"I've taken the intel A.R.G.U.S. has supplied us and have started running some searches and research," said Felicity. "I think the key is to find Maurice Blaze. He appears to be Darhk's right hand man and the one scouts the city or company or gang or whatever they are going to bring balance to."

"No photos of him, right?" asked Diggle.

"None. But I am determined. I will track down this Maurice Blaze and then will follow him to Damien Darhk," said Felicity.

Diggle grinned. There was no stopping a determined Felicity Smoak.

Arrow

Michael Holt was more than a genius he was a world class athlete. He had made it to the Olympics as a decathlete coming in fifth and held a belt in six different marital arts. The chance of sparring with Oliver he couldn't refuse, as both his competitive side and intellectual side wanted to size themselves up against the man who killed Ra's Al Ghul.

Going full out both men used a combination of their fighting skills and the bamboo sticks to engage each other. For the first few minutes of the sparring match, Michael thought he was more than evenly matched with Oliver but then Oliver kicked it into survival mode and picked up the pace. It was finally his third time being thrown to the mat that Michael Holt conceded his sparring match.

"I know I'm good but you are...," Michael paused.

"Better," smiled Oliver.

Lyla tried not to laugh at the comment, while Cisco rolled his eyes. Oliver offered a hand to Michael helping him to his feet. The two men stood for a moment appraising each other.

"You have skills," said Oliver.

"I thought for sure that I'd be able to take you once or twice," said Michael.

"Have you ever fought for you life, Michael?" Oliver asked him.

"I've fought hard but not for my life," said Michael.

"I spent five years fighting for my life. It has an affect on you," said Oliver.

Michael nodded.

"I need a shower," he said. "And you?"

"I am gearing up and going out looking for trouble," smirked Oliver. "John King is dead which means his contract to kill me is probably cancelled but Damien Darhk has an active contract out on my life and I'd like to do something about that."

"You want to draw out Ravager," Lyla stated. "You want to let everyone know that the Green Arrow isn't easy to kill."

Oliver looked at Lyla, who had Sara in her arms. He walked over to her and held his arms out towards Sara. The baby smiled and said, "Oliber."

Oliver laughed then took her into his arms and started tossing her up in the air. Sara giggled and giggled until he stopped tossing and handed her back to her mother. Lyla had a big smile on her face.

"I think you'd make a good babysitter, Oliber," Lyla teased him.

"I was thinking for her birthday that I might rent a pony for her to ride around the grounds of the mansion. How does that sound?" asked Oliver.

Lyla shook her head then said with a sly smile, "I think Uncle Oliver has a lot of guilt over his past and we are going to take advantage of that."

"No pony?" he asked.

"Of course, a pony. She'd love it," said Lyla. "I'm just thinking what else. Maybe a princess birthday party and you can dress as her prince charming."

Oliver grinned then said, "Time to gear up."

Arrow

Felicity had a devilish grin on her face as she saw that Laurel and Thea were in their gear. Because of a security problem at Palmer Technologies, Diggle was running late.

"I got Diggle's new uniform for him," she said.

"Okay, I have to see this," said Thea.

Walking over to large clothing box, she opened it up and to show them black cargo pants, which had Kevlar weave as well as extra cushion at the knees to protect them when he falls. Next, was a black Kevlar weave pull over shirt with extra thin body armor at his chest and abdomen and extra protection at the elbows. Finally, she pulled out his mask, which looked like a black Lucha Libre wrestling mask.

"What is that?" asked Diggle, who just arrived at the C&C.

"You're new uniform. It has more protection than what you wear now and the mask is better," said Felicity defiantly.

"All it needs is my gun belt with two Glocks and a tactical knife, and I'm liking it," said Diggle.

"So, Gear up," Laurel ordered.

He looked at her and shook his head then said, "You're getting as bossy as Oliver."

"No one is as bossy as Oliver," chuckled Thea.

"Oliver isn't that bad," Felicity defended him.

Laurel shook her head and laughed.

"Felicity," she said, "I speak from experience when I say that Oliver is intoxicating as a lover but he has his problems out of bed."

Diggle raised an eyebrow at this comment. So, far Felicity's and Oliver' relationship was something that Laurel didn't talk about. It seemed as if things had change.

"That's Pre-island Oliver you are talking about, Laurel," Thea defended her brother. "Post-island Oliver has his problems but he no longer is the playboy or cut up he was. He'd never treat Felicity like he treated women before the island."

Laurel realized she might have gone too far and raised her hands then said, "I'm sorry. I spoke out of turn."

Felicity didn't say anything but made a mental note that she needed to talk to Laurel. She didn't want her and Laurel to have a problem because Oliver loved her.

"Well, get suited up, Dig," she said. "I've got a few things for you to check out tonight."

"I think he needs a code name," said Thea.

Felicity's grin increased then she said, "The Guardian."

"I like it," enthused Thea.

"Not bad," added Laurel.

"Guardian?" Diggle looked at Felicity.

"Dig, ever since Oliver roped me into his crusade, you have been my guardian. I know Oliver has been my protector in some ways, but you have always been my guardian," said Felicity.

Diggle grinned.

"Okay, Guardian it is," he said.

Arrow

Detective Lopez called Oliver with a potential arms shipment being smuggled into the country via a ship called The Bering Sea. Not bothering with the Ducati since his new base was on the edge of the docks, he exited via the shipping container then took off running, heading up top on the container, jumping from one to the other, and then off them as he headed down towards Pier 14 and the Bering Sea.

"I've checked the CCTV and security cameras in the area, Oliver," came the voice of Michael over the comm, "and something seems off. If they are collecting guns then they are collecting them with a limo."

"A limo? Can you read the plates?" asked Oliver.

"Yes."

"Run them," he said.

"Running the plates," said Michael.

Oliver continued on in stealth mode towards the ship the Bering Sea. As he got closer and closer to the ship, he noticed some commotion on the deck. According to Cisco, his new goggles could act as binoculars. He made the adjustments on the side of goggles and zeroed in on a man dressed in jeans, shirt, and leather coat and carrying a bag with the hilt of a sword sticking out of it. The man was of similar age as Oliver, but what struck him was that the man looked like a younger version of Slade Wilson. This must be his son Grant. They weren't smuggling weapons but they were smuggling a weapon.

"The Plates belong to a limo company that is owned by a company called Busy as a Bee Transportation," said Michael in his ear. "Busy as a Bee Transportation is a subsidiary of Shade Inc."

"I never finished college but Shade is a synonym for Dark," said Oliver.

"Exactly," said Michael.

"Contact Detective Lopez and tell him that Grant Joseph Wilson is being smuggled into Starling City. He is on the no-fly list and considered a terrorist by Interpol," Oliver said.

"Ravager," Cisco's voice came over the comm. "He's here. What are you going to do?"

"I have a syringe arrow with the antidote so I'm thinking of engaging," said Oliver.

At full speed Oliver ran towards the sky crane near the Bering Sea that picked up ship containers from the ship and placed them on the pier to be moved. He reached the crane and started climbing it. One he got to the top he prepped a grappling arrow, nocked the arrow, and fired it at the wheelhouse of the ship.

"Police are on the way," Holt said in his ear.

Oliver zip lined from the crane down towards the ship, dropping onto the deck and nocking an arrow right away. Some of the guards on the ship noticed Oliver and turned fired his automatic weapon. Oliver dodged a burst of bullets with a tuck and roll then he came up firing an explosive arrow. It landed in front of the guard, exploded, and knocked him off his feet and out cold.

In the distance Oliver heard police sirens. Oliver nicked two arrows this time and let them loose. The bolo arrows tied up two more men, who came at him with automatic weapons. Next, he used a Taser arrow and another explosive arrow, until Grant Wilson had pulled his Spanish style Falcata sword and came after Oliver.

"You are the Green Arrow, huh?" said Wilson.

"And your Slade Wilson's son," said Oliver.

"I know who you really are. My father told me about you before he gave me the gift he carries in his blood," said Grant Wilson.

"Carried not carries," Oliver corrected him.

"Oh, yes, you have him an Lian Yu locked up like an animal, don't you? The man trained you and treated you like a son and you treat him with cowardice and backstabbing him," said Wilson.

"Different Wilson same talk," growled Oliver.

He fired an arrow at Wilson, who knocked it easily away with his sword. With a scream of fury, Wilson came running at Oliver, who in turn ran at him firing arrow after arrow. They collided with fury. Wilson swung his sword, which Oliver blocked with his bow. Next, came a barrage of punches and kicks by Wilson. Some of the assault Oliver was able to block or dodged, but many of the punches and kicks got through and they hurt. Wilson's Mirakuru enhanced strength cracked his ribs, deadened his shoulder, and bruised his body, but Oliver kept at him.

Wilson grabbed Oliver's quiver strapped and threw him across the deck. The anchor chain stopped him. Oliver could feel his back bruising up. He stood up and noticed that he was now at the bow. Forcing the cobwebs out of his head, he saw Wilson running towards him. Reaching into his quiver, he grabbed the syringe arrow with the antidote then he waited for Wilson.

Wilson bull rushed Oliver and Oliver let him. He drove his shoulder into Oliver ribs, which allowed Oliver to grabbed him around his torso and drive his syringe arrow into his spine. Wilson screamed and the two men flipped over and off the ship and plunged into the cold water below. When they hit the water Oliver gave Wilson a solid kick in the jaw as he saw away from him. Wilson was struggling as his Mirakuru powers faded and he became a normal human being again.

Oliver started to swim towards a ladder so he could climb up onto the pier. As he got to the top a hand reached down to help him up. It was Detective Lopez.

"You okay?" Lopez asked.

"Fine," Oliver struggled to say.

Oliver stood up and shaky legs. His bow was missing.

"Fine my ass," said Lyla.

"You're here?" asked Oliver.

"I'm your ride," she said.

"Where's Wilson?" asked Lopez.

"In the water," said Oliver.

Lopez grabbed his walkie talkie and shouted some orders, "Get a couple of boats in the water where you'll find our terrorist. Also, a black van will be coming towards the gate. Let it through on my orders."

Lopez looked at Lyla.

"Get him out of here," said Lopez.

Lyla came over and supported Oliver, who leaned on her more than he wanted to lean on her. They started over to the black van.

"Where's your bike?" she asked.

"Hidden," he answered.

"Good," she said as they walked. "You're heavier than you look. Must be all the muscle."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dr. Michael Holt examined Oliver, as he sat on the medical exam bed in the medical bay. Using a portable handheld X-ray scanner that was designed at Star Lab, he checked Oliver's ribs to find he had two cracked ribs on his right side. He then checked Oliver's jaw since it was sore. His jaw was merely bruised from a right hook by Grant Joseph Wilson.

"The Police have Wilson in custody," Lyla told Oliver. "His Mirakuru powers are gone, so he's dangerous but they are able to handle him without A.R.G.U.S coming in to help them."

With a tablet in hand Cisco walked over to the medical bay. He had a big smile on his face.

"We now know that Shade Corporation is a front for Darhk and the HIVE. I have made a list of all the businesses that do business with them, as well as where their HQ is and offices. Guess where their HQ is? It's in Nagasaki in their waterfront district, not far from the island we know Darhk lives on," said Cisco.

"What kind of corporation is Shade Corp?" Oliver asked.

Oliver's body was still and sore, but he wasn't going to show any pain to his associates. Michael finished his exam, so Oliver slowly.

"It is a high tech company," smiled Cisco. "They supply a great deal of the components for items like computers, tablets, and more. You know chips, processors and such."

"Make sure we don't have any of their components in our computers and or stuff," growled Oliver. "Also, let Felicity know."

"I'll send her a text," said Cisco.

"That reminds me, call her," said Michael. "She saw you on TV and has called twice demanding to talk to you. I guess she saw the Green Arrow go into the water but never saw him come out. She's worried about you."

Oliver looked at Michael then said, "You used a painkiller on me and I fell asleep for a time, am I right?"

"Yes," said Michael.

"Never use a painkiller on me again," Oliver growled in anger.

"It was best for you in order for me to exam your injuries and for you to deal the pain while I wrapped your ribs," said Michael.

"He doesn't use painkillers," said Lyla. "It's not worth the argument."

"Well, you either have an unholy high pain tolerance or you are a sadist," said Michael.

Oliver didn't answer him but merely glared at him.

"He's developed a ridiculous high pain threshold," said Lyla. "Amanda Waller was always impressed by the fact you could torture him and he wouldn't break because of his will power and willingness to take the pain. She uses him as an example in agent training."

"And now he has control issues about letting loose and painkillers take away his control, so he never takes painkillers," said Michael to Lyla evaluating Oliver's mindset.

"Exactly," she said. "Plus, it doesn't hurt that my husband says he is the most stubborn human being he ever met."

"He is right here listening," growled Oliver.

Michael looked at Oliver and said, "On occasion I will ask you to take a mild painkiller. I won't use anything that will dull your senses too much. Do it because it will help you heal quicker."

"I'll consider it," replied Oliver.

"I'm going to let Amanda know about Shade Corporation. A.R.G.U.S. wants to be kept in the loop," said Lyla.

"I'll let Felicity know that you are okay and about Shade Corporation," added Cisco. "Tomorrow is Saturday. Barry will be coming for the weekend."

"Good. We can start talking a plan of action. It looks like a trip to Japan in is my future," said Oliver. "If Tatsu got my message, I should be able to contact her sometime this weekend."

"Tatsu?" asked Michael.

"She a friend," said Oliver then he grinned, "with skills."

He stood up. Michael expected him to groan in pain from his bruises and contusions from the fight, as well as his ribs. Oliver didn't make a noise.

"After I shower I need you to drop me off so I can get my bike," said Oliver to Lyla.

"I'll start to get Sara ready to go home for the night," said Lyla.

She headed off to what had become Sara's area. Oliver looked at Michael and Cisco.

"Tomorrow morning at no later than nine at my mansion will meet to talk. I'll supply coffee and breakfast," he said then he looked at Cisco. "Make sure we have no Shade components in the computers."

"I'll check everything over the next two days," said Cisco then he smiled. "I like donuts."

"I'll remember that," said Oliver.

"Oh, if Barry shows up, he can eat a dozen donuts by himself. He likes jelly filled ones and if you can't get them then cream filled ones," Cisco added.

"I'll take care of it," said Oliver then he started walking towards the locker room and showers. "Now I need a hot shower."

Arrow

After Lyla dropped him off at his bike, Oliver sped back to the mansion. He knew he had some calls to make with the most important one being Felicity. Letting himself through the gate and then into the house, he decided to change his clothes before giving Felicity cellphone a late call and leaving a message. Placing his helmet on the table beside the front door along with his keys and wallet, he headed up the stairs.

Oliver suppressed a yawn. His body was beat up and tired. He had forgotten how much fun it was to fight someone on Mirakuru. Getting to the second level, he turned and headed towards the master bedroom. Though, he was now used to the quiet and emptiness of the mansion, Oliver missed the chaos of Thea, the elegance of his mother, the properness of the Walter, and the warmth and affection of Raisa. Getting to the master bedroom door, he opened it. Immediately, his instincts kicked in. He wasn't alone.

There was the outline of a body in his bed. It moved under the covers. Oliver reached for a flechette that he kept in his pocket, as he slapped the light switch. The lights came on and a sleepy looking, naked Felicity with the covers pulled up sat up and looked at him.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I didn't see your car parked out front," he said.

"Dig drove me," she smiled. "It's Saturday, so I don't have to be at work tomorrow."

Oliver pocketed the flechette without Felicity noticing that he had it in his hand.

"I could have hurt you," he said with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered.

Her sleeping expression became a penetrating glare. Oliver exhaled slowly.

"I have some bruises and a couple of cracked ribs, which are wrapped. I really am fine," he said. "Grant Wilson is no longer under the influence of Mirakuru and he's in police custody."

"Good. Oliver, come to bed and maybe I can make you forget about your bruises and ribs," she purred.

"That's the best offer I've been given all day," he smiled.

"It better be the only offer you have gotten all day," she said with the purr gone from her voice.

"Of course, it is, Felicity," he said, as he started to discard his clothes. "I can think of nothing better than getting into bed with the woman I love and leaving the world behind for a few hours."

"Then hurry up and get naked," she smiled. "And don't forget to turn off the light."

"Yes, ma'am," Oliver replied, as he slapped the light switch.

Now the only light in the room came from the hallway and his door being slightly open. Oliver finished undressing and slipped in between the covers. His naked skin touched Felicity's naked skin and his body instantly started to respond.

Felicity kissed him then giggled, "You really are happy to see him. "

"I missed you," he said in a hoarse voice, as his lips sought out her throat.

"I'm right here," she said softly then she moaned as he started to kiss and suck on her throat.

"Right where you should be," he groaned.

Oliver continued his kisses down her throat slowly making his way to her nipples. It was going to be a long, passionate night. Oliver hoped he remembered to get the donuts for the meeting.

Arrow

Oliver got up and out of the bed at six in the morning. He quietly showered, dressed, and then took off in his Maserati for a donut store in the Avalon Park neighborhood of Starling City. On Saturday mornings in the summer his father used to take him to this old donut store before taking him to the park for the company's softball game. He'd sit in the stands with a chocolate milk and a couple of donuts, items his mother didn't allow him to have, and he'd watch his father and some his employees play softball against other companies' softball teams. The memory alone made these Oliver's favorite donuts.

He ordered five dozens donuts, five boxes, just in case Barry was extra hungry then he drove back to the mansion. Setting the donuts up in the dining room, he went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Maybe it was the smell of the coffee wafting through the house, or the lack of a warm body in bed, but Felicity shuffled down the stairs wearing nothing but one of Oliver's dress shirts with bedhead and without her glasses. Oliver smiled when he saw her.

"Coffee," she mumbled.

He held out a mug of coffee prepared just like she liked it. Taking it from him she took a sip then smiled. After her next sip she moved in closer to Oliver and rested her head on his chest.

"I like this," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her then said, "Me, too."

For several moments they stood there until Oliver spoke.

"Cisco, Dr. Holt, Lyla, and Barry will be here soon," he told her. "You may want to get dressed."

"Can I stay for this meeting?" she said in her best 'you can't refuse me' voice.

Oliver took a deep breath and sighed, "Yes."

A soft giggle came from Felicity. The fact that Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, a man who defeated Ra's Al Ghul, couldn't refuse her sent a warm tingle down her spine. Getting on her tippy toes, she kissed his cheek then headed off to shower and change. Before Oliver could even get himself a cup of coffee, his doorbell rang. Oliver opened the door to find Barry dressed in civilian clothes in front of him.

"Where's your suit?" he asked.

"Oh, in the backpack," Barry smiled. "I changed before I rang the bell."

"Aren't you afraid of being seen?" Oliver asked Barry, who offered a smile that said - really, do you really think people can see me?

Oliver shook his head then said, "Come in, Barry."

Barry stepped into the mansion then smiled. He looked around in a state of amusement that Oliver lived there because Oliver was just as happy sleeping in his base than in a mansion, but this place had meaning for his family.

"I smell coffee," said Barry.

"Coffee in the kitchen and boxes of donuts in the dining room," Oliver told him.

"I'll see you in the dining room," Barry smiled then disappeared in a blur of speed.

Again, Oliver shook his head. He headed into the dining room to find Barry with a cup of coffee and a box of jelly donuts in front of him. He had already eaten five of them.

"My body needed this," he said as he devoured a sixth donut. "My metabolism just burns calories at a ridiculous rate."

Oliver sat down.

"I guess we could in some ways consider this the first mission of the Justice Society," said Barry. "How is Michael doing?"

"He sparred with me," said Oliver.

"Did he beat you?" asked Barry with a grin.

Oliver glared at him instead of answering him. He decided to ignore the question.

"He has skills and I can tell he wants to put on a mask. Now he needs to decide what his advantage is going to be," said Oliver.

"Advantage?" asked Barry.

"I have archery and you have speed. He needs something," said Oliver.

"Science," said Barry.

"It will be up to him. Until then he is command and control along with Cisco," said Oliver.

"No argument here," said Barry.

The doorbell rang again. Oliver stood up and went to answer it leaving Barry to finish his box of donuts.

By the time Felicity came back down stairs, Cisco, Michael Holt, Barry, and Lyla were in the dining room eating donuts and drinking coffee. Oliver was sitting at the head of the table. She walked over to him and leaned down and kissed him hard and long then she turned and looked at everyone and said, "I need more coffee."

Barry picked up an empty pot and said, "Sorry. We just finished it off."

"Give it to me," she said in an annoyed tone. "I'll make another pot."

She looked at Oliver then said, "You will get your own cup."

He smiled at her and she sighed then said, "On special occasions I do get you coffee. Oh well."

She headed off to the kitchen. Lyla was the first to speak up.

"You called this meeting, Oliver," she said. "What is it about?"

"We need intel on Shade Corp and this island Darhk has off the coast of Japan. Plus, this killing of King bothers me. I've dropped a note to the local league members who are keeping an eye on Thea that I want to talk to Malcolm to talk. I want to know if the league did this. I expect to here from him soon," said Oliver.

"You expect Malcolm Merlyn, the Ra's Al Ghul, to come to you," said Lyla.

"I could take the position from him tomorrow, if I wished to do so. He is Ra's Al Ghul because I allow him to be," stated Oliver. "He knows that."

"Still playing with the league is a dangerous game," offered Barry.

Felicity came back into the room. She sat down to the right of Oliver.

"I'm still waiting to hear back from Tatsu, but once I do, I think it's time for a trip to Japan," Oliver said.

"Some personal recon on HIVE and Damien Darhk?" asked Michael.

"Needs to be done. I was thinking of having QI approach Shade Corp with a business venture giving me an excuse to go to Japan," said Oliver.

"Darhk knows that you are the Green Arrow and he wants you dead," said Felicity.

"I know," smiled Oliver. "I'll have Tatsu in the shadows and Barry will back me up when and if I need it."

"You need someone else to go with you, too," said Felicity.

"I'll go as your bodyguard," said Lyla.

"No," snapped Oliver. "Sara needs her mother."

"I'm going," Felicity said.

"Your team is supposed to protect Starling City," said Oliver, "not me."

"My team will protect, Starling City. Dig can come with me, and Thea and Laurel can work on things here. Maybe they can get some help from your team," said Felicity, "but as the CEO of Palmer Technologies, it is time that I check out our offices and factories in Japan."

"Where in Japan?" Oliver asked.

"Nagasaki," she answered.

"I can be in Japan in minutes," said Barry. "All you need is to contact me through our emergency burner phones."

"We'll work on a direct communication device. I'm think if a wrist comm with a 911 button that will summon Barry," said Michael.

"Felicity, finding out about what HIVE intends on doing here is important," Oliver said to her ignoring everyone else.

"Oliver," she said in a similar tone as him, "I believe I can find out more information on what they are up to in Japan than here."

"You are just being stubborn," Oliver accused her.

"Stubborn? Me? You are the most stubborn man in the world. Ra's Al Ghul put a sword through you but you were too stubborn to die," Felicity said the words then couldn't believe she said them. "And I am glad that you are that stubborn because I don't want to live without you."

"Felicity," Oliver said her name in defeat. "It will be four or five days before we leave for Japan. QI Gulfstream G450 or the Palmer technologies Bombardier Challenger 650?"

"I like the Gulfstream," she smiled.

"Okay," he said softly.

"Hey, there are two dozen donuts left. Is anybody going to eat them?" asked Barry.

Arrow

Oliver saw the signal in the sky. It was subtle just a single blue flare. He knew immediately where to go for the meeting. It was the spot where he killed Ra's Al Ghul, or, at least, the only man Oliver thought of as Ra's Al Ghul. Getting on his Ducati he sped towards to the dam just outside of the city.

When he arrived he saw two league assassins in their armor and Malcolm Merlyn dressed in all black with a black overcoat. He had added a goatee to his look since he last saw him. Was that part of becoming Ra's Al Ghul?

Oliver stopped his bike and got off it. He started to walk towards to Malcolm, but the assassins stood in his path.

"Let him through. He is Al Sahim Warif Al Ghul, even if he doesn't want to be. Aren't you, Oliver?" said Malcolm.

Oliver walked past the assassins and up to Malcolm.

"Nyssa sends her best," Malcolm said. "You two never did get divorced, did you?"

Oliver was in no mood for the games.

"Did you have John King killed?" he asked.

Malcolm smiled then he looked out at the city.

"Thea is doing well. She is actually thriving as the Red Arrow," smiled Malcolm. "I've invited her to come to Nanda Parbat for a month to train. She said she'd think about it."

"Did you kill John King?" he asked.

Malcolm turned and looked at Oliver and shook his head then said, "No, I didn't. I've been keeping an eye on him, though. I knew he wanted you dead which made him a threat to Thea, but I didn't have him killed."

"Do you know who did?" asked Oliver.

Malcolm smiled then said, "Yes."

"Who?"

"He was killed by Damien Darhk's personal guards. You see Damien wants you dead by his doing not by anyone else's hand. Though, he consider the former Ra's Al Ghul his enemy, he also considered him his friend. Plus, he fears you. You did defeat a man of great skills," said Malcolm.

"Darhk," Oliver said to himself.

"You are going to Japan," Malcolm stated.

Oliver looked at him with anger. How did he know? There must be a mole in QI.

"Don't be upset, Oliver. I keep an eye on Thea and I keep an eye on you," said Malcolm. "I want to send a league representative along with you. Darhk is my enemy, too. Take this offer. Let us work together."

Oliver didn't want to work with the league, but he knew that he might need assistance with Darhk and the HIVE. Yet, Malcolm was as deadly as Damien Darhk.

"Who would you send to Japan?" asked Oliver.

"Nyssa, of course. You know her and she hates me, so you know you can trust her," said Malcolm. "I want Darhk and the HIVE deal with, also. Take Nyssa with you."

"Have her come to my office at QI in two days," said Oliver. "I need to setup an identity for her and a role."

"I think you should make her your bodyguard," smiled Malcolm. "Or would Felicity have a problem with that."

"Just have her show up," said Oliver.

Oliver turned and started walking away. He got a few feet before Malcolm called him.

"It's good to be working with you again, Oliver. I really have always thought of you as a son," said Malcolm.

Oliver didn't turn around and respond, but kept walking to his bike so he could leave the presence of Malcolm Merlyn as quickly as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Traveling under the name Alexandra Lance, Nyssa arrived at Starling International Airport and passed through the TSA and customs without a problem his time. Her first stop was Queen Incorporated. Cutting a striking figure in her knee high boots, black dress with a slit up the side, and wearing a black fedora, she walked through the lobby of the building like a queen among her people. After being cleared by security she took the elevator up to the executive floor, where Naomi escorted her into Oliver's office.

"Naomi, thank you. We'll be leaving for lunch soon and I won't be back for the rest of the day," said Oliver.

"Yes, Mr. Queen," said Naomi, who didn't exit without giving Nyssa a curious look.

Oliver stood up and came around his desk to greet her. As he got close Nyssa slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Oliver closed his eyes for a second in order to suppress his temper then he opened them. He didn't respond.

"You made Malcolm Merlyn the next Ra's Al Ghul without even telling me," she spat. "Now, husband, I must admit I was angered by this. You know how I feel about Malcolm Merlyn."

"It was necessary for the greater good. Without Merlyn I wouldn't have been able to deal with the league the way I did. Without Merlyn, I probably would have succumb to those herbs they used to brainwash me," he told her.

"That is not good enough, husband," she said.

"We are not married, Nyssa. It has never been consummated and you know it. We are not a married couple," he said.

"The service was real and the words were real and as long as Malcolm Merlyn runs the League of Assassins then our marriage is real," she hissed. "If all I need to do to make it official is mount you then I will with or without your permission or consent."

Oliver ran his right hand over his face in frustration. This was not what he needed. Nyssa as an ally was barely manageable, but Nyssa as a wild card was like trying to control a flood with paper towels.

"As long as it isn't consummated then I can have Malcolm annul it," Oliver said in his most threatening voice.

"Malcolm Merlyn will not annul it because part of his power comes from having you as Al Sahim Warif Al Ghul married to Nyssa Al Ghul, husband. Most of the league views you as the true Ra's Al Ghul not him. He is a placeholder. You cannot trust Malcolm," she said with spite.

Oliver closed his eyes and sighed. She was right about Malcolm. He opened his eyes and looked at the angry woman in front of him.

"Now I want us to be allies not enemies, so can we try to work together?" asked Oliver.

"I shall stay at your home and we shall discuss this," she said.

"Do you have luggage?" he asked.

"It will be delivered by league members wherever I tell them to deliver it," she said. "I may not have ended up my father's heir, but I am still the wife of Al Sahim."

Oliver exhaled slowly in order not to lose his temper.

"Let's get out of here and go to the mansion. We can have lunch and discuss why you are here," said Oliver.

"I know why I am here, Oliver," she said. "It may not be the same reason you think I am here for."

Oliver's jaw clenched in frustration then he said, "We'll talk."

Arrow

Cisco and Michael Holt were meeting with her team tonight along with Lyla. It was time to introduce them and get them to work together, to trust each other, while she was gone with Oliver to Japan. As the teams mingled at a Palmer Technologies, she knew Oliver had to deal with league business, a thought that still made her shiver. Felicity had hoped that Oliver was done with the League of Assassins. Diggle entered her office unannounced. He was the only one allowed to enter her office unannounced.

"Hey, Dig," she said.

"Felicity," he said then walked over and sat down.

"Grumpy," she noted.

"I don't like working with the league," he growled. "You can't trust them. And Malcolm Merlyn is especially untrustworthy."

"Dig, if the HIVE are as powerful as we are being led to believe then we are going to need the league's help as well as A.R.G.U.S. and you know that," she said.

"I know, Felicity, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about what we are getting involved in," he sighed.

"Amanda Waller is willing to deal with the league now. She views them as less a threat under Malcolm," she pointed out.

"That is because Malcolm Merlyn could talk a blind dog off a meat truck. That bastard is as devious as they come. At least, the last Ra's Al Ghul had some kind of honor," Diggle stated.

"Dig," Felicity sighed, "this is also about Oliver, isn't it? You still don't trust him. You are angry at him still."

Diggle grinned a mirthless smile. Felicity knew him and Oliver too well.

"Maybe," he said.

"Maybe?" she pushed.

He smiled then said, "You're right."

"Lyla appears to trust him enough to let him babysit Sara," said Felicity.

"I know that Oliver would give his life for Sara, just as long as he wasn't on one of his 'I have to save the world' missions," said Dig.

"I'm sorry," Felicity said softly. "You miss your friend."

"I miss my brother," said Dig.

"He does, too," added Felicity.

Dig nodded then smiled, "Let's eat."

Arrow

Oliver had turned the second floor small ballroom into a training room. After a long flight getting to Starling City, she insisted on a workout choosing sparring with Oliver over a solitary work out. They circled each other with their swords then Nyssa attacked. After several passes and engagements she finally backed off.

"You are rusty, husband. You have not been keeping up with using a sword," said Nyssa.

"Stop calling me husband, Nyssa," growled Oliver. "And I have no reason to use a sword in Starling City."

"If you were this rusty against my father you would have lost and he would still be Ra's Al Ghul," she said.

"But I didn't lose to him. I defeated him," smiled Oliver.

"I've always meant to ask you how you did beat Ra's Al Ghul," said Nyssa. "He was superior to you in terms of experience and skill."

"Malcolm mentioned once that only the student can beat the master. I became his student and learned how he fought and how he thought when fighting," said Oliver. "I was able to beat my master because I had learned from him enough to defeat him."

"You have defeated me twice..."

"Three times," Oliver corrected her.

Nyssa's expression became one of regret and sadness.

"The first time Sara was poisoned. I stopped fighting," said Nyssa.

"If you say so," smiled Oliver. "Sara is alive. Did you know that?"

"She as revived in a Lazarus Pit. I found out after it happened. She was then forced onto a team that is fighting an evil that needs to be defeated. I offered to join her crusade but I was refused. She will not return to me or the league until the evil is defeated, so I am able to spend time with my husband."

With grace and speed she came at him again, but Oliver was ready. He was goading her into an attack. He dodged her blade, then he blocked it, and finally he executed a leg sweep knocking her onto her ass.

Oliver heard a growl of anger coming from Nyssa, so he suppressed his smile. He didn't want to goad her into a real fight. Oliver offered her his right hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"I gather you are not as rusty as I thought," she said then paused for a moment, "husband."

Oliver rolled his eyes, as Nyssa smiled.

"Felicity will be joining us tonight, Nyssa," said Oliver, "so enough with the husband."

"Heir to the Demon - should I call you that instead?" asked Nyssa. "Maybe I can just call you Al Sahim? It is also your name. You have the brand on your back to prove it."

"I'm done with the league, Nyssa. I want nothing more to do with it," stated Oliver.

"If you are the one who takes down Damien Darhk then no one will follow Malcolm as Ra's Al Ghul. Everyone will know that you are the true heir. You killed Ra's Al Ghul and then you defeated the league's greatest rival. That is why I'm here. Malcolm wants the league to kill Darhk not you. He wants me to help you but not really help you. Once we have enough intel I am supposed to send it to Malcolm and he will use it to kill Darhk himself," said Nyssa.

"I intend on stopping Darhk not killing him," said Oliver.

"Like my father the only way to stop Darhk is by killing him," said Nyssa. "He is too experienced and too old to be kept in a prison for long. You must kill him to stop him and to stop his HIVE."

"Your father told me he took with him some of the Lazarus Pit's water," said Oliver.

"Yes, he did," she answered.

"I need to know more about the water from the pit. I need to know what gives it the power cure people's injuries and resurrect someone from the dead," said Oliver.

"They say there is one who is expert in many things supernatural and magical. He is not so much wise as a collector or knowledge and information," said Nyssa. "His name is John Constantine."

"Where can I find him?" asked Oliver.

"Constantine lives by whim. He could be in London or he could be in Gotham City. For all I know he could be in Starling City. He travels a great deal," said Nyssa.

"Before we go to Japan I need to talk to this Constantine. If he has insight in the water of the pit, we may have a way to deal with Darhk and Malcolm and a great many of our problems," stated Oliver.

"I can send out the word through my contacts in the league to find out where Constantine is. Once he is found we can travel to see him then go on to Japan," said Nyssa.

"Do so," said Oliver.

Nyssa looked at him defiantly for a moment. Oliver smiled then said, "Wife."

A sneer twisted Nyssa's lips then she turned and left the training room. Oliver shook his head. It was going to be difficult keeping Felicity and Nyssa from butting heads.

Arrow

"There are refreshments on the table," Felicity announced as she pointed to a table with sandwiches and other food items, as well as drinks. Felicity had a different management style than Oliver. She told Dig it was her inner Jewish mother.

"Oooh, I'm hungry," said Cisco.

He headed right over to the table and to make a plate for himself. Michael Holt smiled and then looked at Felicity.

"Thank you, Miss Smoak for holding this meeting," he said.

"Please, call me Felicity," she said. "Laurel, Thea, Dig, and I look forward to working with you."

"What about me?" Steve Trevor spoke up.

Felicity ignored him, but Lyla didn't.

"I should have brought two pacifiers, one for Sara and one for you, Steve," she said.

"I do like to suckle," he smirked.

"Ignore A.R.G.U.S. Agent Trevor," said Felicity. "We do."

"You hurt my feelings," smiled Trevor.

Diggle glared at him. The man wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Well, Cisco and I look forward to working with you here and at the Green Arrow's base," said Michael.

"We are finally going to get to see the new base," said Laurel.

"Yeah, Oliver hasn't even really invited me there," said Thea.

Dig smiled then looked at Felicity, "You've seen it."

"Of course, she has," remarked Laurel.

Felicity ignored her knowing that Laurel probably didn't even realize she was sending off the signals she was. Oliver would always be a sensitive topic for Laurel.

"What's it like?" asked Dig.

"It has real possibilities. To begin with it is huge and he isn't even using most of the space," she smiled. "I'd like to get out of here for our base, so maybe I can convince Oliver to share."

"He'd share anything with you, Fe," said Thea.

Felicity blushed. Laurel snorted.

Michael looked over at some of Felicity's computers. His eyes lit up.

"Now our base could use some of these systems," said Michael.

"I know. I saw what Oliver put in his base. The systems are good, top of the line, but...," Felicity smiled.

"Not cutting edge. You have the cutting edge here. I like it. Hell, I want it," Michael remarked.

"Maybe I can talk to Oliver about doing a joint venture with Palmer technologies," mused Felicity.

"I think you can convince him, Felicity," said Laurel.

Her tone was an attempt at humor but there was a hint of annoyance in it. Felicity chose again to ignore it. She knew that Laurel was having issues with her and Olive, but now wasn't the time to confront those issues.

"Well, I'll push him to do it," said Michael. "I think Star Lab and Palmer Technologies should do the joint venture. We are the cutting edge of QI."

"I think that can be arranged," smiled Felicity.

"How about we talk about things that we who don't excited about technology can participate in," offered Diggle.

"Okay, let's get to know each other," Felicity grinned.

Arrow

Felicity arrived at the mansion at ten o'clock in the evening. The get to know each other meeting went better than she thought it would. Her only problem now was to get whatever problems Laurel had with her out in the open. They had been getting along well until she got back together with Oliver. And Oliver will also be that man for Laurel. They needed to talk.

She parked her hybrid then let herself into the home to find Oliver sitting on the stairs of the main staircase looking exhausted. Felicity scanned the area looking for Nyssa but didn't see her.

"Where's league girl?" she asked.

"She is showering after our third training session of the day," sighed Oliver.

"Is that why you look so tired?" she asked with a smile.

Oliver shook his head. He realized that the best way to deal with Nyssa was by getting Felicity in on the fight.

"Felicity, I have something to tell you," he started to speak.

"Okay, I'm not going to like this, am I? I can tell because you've got your knotted brow, you know the 'you have failed this city' brow. Usually, you have your bow nocked with arrow when you have this face. I'm not sure I am going to want to hear what you have to say," rambled Felicity.

"Felicity," snapped Oliver to stop her.

She shut her mouth and stared at him waiting for him to speak.

"Nyssa is holding the wedding over my head. She wants me to remove Malcolm as Ra's Al Ghul otherwise she will continue to be the wife of Al Sahim Warif Al Ghul. She calls me husband knowing it gets under my nerves and knowing that I am not really married to her," he told her.

"But you two aren't still married, right?" Felicity asked. "There was a Nanda Parbat divorce, right?"

"Felicity, the marriage has never been consummated let alone a divorce. The ceremony was real and I could demand Malcolm to annul it, but he probably won't since according to Nyssa he uses the fact that I am still Al Sahim Warif Al Ghul married to Nyssa Al Ghul to stay in his position of Ra's Al Ghul. Having the Demon Head's ring isn't enough it appears. Many in the league view me as the true Ra's Al Ghul since I killed the old one. They allow Malcolm to stay in power because I allow him," he explained.

"Knowing Malcolm Merlyn he has a plan to solidify his position. What is it?" she asked.

"He believes if he kills Damien Darhk that it will increase his power in the league. The league followers will start looking at him as the true Ra's Al Ghul. He sent Nyssa to be his eyes and ears. Also, she is supposed to keep me from killing Damien Darhk," Oliver told her.

"Nyssa wants your help," stated Felicity.

He nodded his head yes.

"She wants me to kill Darhk become Ra's Al Ghul replacing Malcolm and place her in charge, while I live in Starling City then she will allow an annulment of the marriage," he said.

"Or?"

"Or she will never let me go and she will find a way to consummate the marriage," Oliver said softly.

"Consummate the marriage. What is she going to do give you some sort of league roofie and rape you?" growled Felicity.

"Something like that," sighed Oliver.

Felicity stormed over to Oliver, took him by the hand, and started to lead up the stairs.

"Felicity, where are we going?" he asked.

"To bed where I am going to consummate your ass off and I am to consummate it as loud as I have ever been in my life. I recommend Miss Al Ghul get earplugs if she wants to get a good night sleep," growled Felicity. "You belong to me and to no one else and Miss Nyssa Al Ghul is about to learn that."

Oliver couldn't help but smile, as they headed down the hallway and Nyssa came out of the guest bedroom she was staying in. Felicity glared at her as she pulled Oliver into the master bedroom then shut the door with a loud bang. Nyssa smiled and laughed to herself. She didn't want to consummate the marriage, but she did want Oliver to deal with Malcolm for her.

"Sara was right about Felicity. She is Al Sahim's soulmate," she grinned then went back into the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Unlike most of their times sharing a bed, Felicity woke first and she woke with a sore body and a big smile. If she had wanted to let Nyssa know whom Oliver belonged to her then last night was the night for it. Never had she felt so free and in control as Oliver allowed her to take the lead and be in charge of their lovemaking. Kissing several of the scars on his chest, she slowly got out of bed.

"I hope you intend on making coffee," he mumbled.

"Yup," she said. "Right after I shower and put on some clothes."

"I should get out of bed, but for once I really don't want to," he said then he sat up leaning on his right elbow. "You don't mind if I spend some more time in bed?"

"Nope," she smiled knowing she had exhausted him all night with she just didn't want to stop making love throughout the night.

Oliver lay back down. His body was sore to begin with as he was still suffering injuries from fighting Grant Wilson, but the night before he allowed Felicity to push him and her to their limits and beyond. From the mood Felicity was in, he now knew it was the right decision. If she was having doubts about their relationship they were now gone.

Fifteen minutes after she entered the bathroom, Felicity exited wearing jeans and one of Oliver's white dress shirts. She still had a big smile on her face. Oliver opened his eyes and looked at the woman he loved.

"Shower's available?" he asked her.

"Yup," she grinned. "I'll go make us coffee."

"And I'll get dressed," he exhaled.

Felicity spent a few minutes searching for coffee to put in the coffee machine. She found it in the freezer, Italian Roast. Instead of using the coffee machine, he opted for the French Press. As she boiled the water and filled the French Press with scopes of delicious smelling coffee, Nyssa walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Felicity," she said.

Felicity's smile disappeared. She turned and looked at Nyssa.

"Lets get this over with, shall we, Nyssa?" said Felicity. "Tell me what you want."

"You have grown in confidence since I first met you. Sara always said that you were always special but you are now becoming truly impressive," said Nyssa.

"What do you want, Nyssa?" she asked again.

"Malcolm Merlyn's death would be a start," Nyssa smiled.

"Oh, good you are going to intimidate me with your assassin girl thing. Remember, I sleep with Al Sahim," she said.

Nyssa laughed softly.

"As you know Malcolm Merlyn cannot be trusted. I am here as his emissary, but I am also here to be Malcolm's spy. You see those who follow Ra's Al Ghul believe that Oliver, Al Sahim, should be Ra's not Malcolm. He wishes to consolidate and legitimate his power by killing Damien Darhk. I am to make sure that Malcolm gets intel on Darhk and kill Darhk himself," explained Nyssa.

"Sounds complicated and icky, just like Malcolm," said Felicity.

"Help me convince Oliver to usurp Malcolm's power from him and take on the mantle of Ra's Al Ghul. He will not have to live and rule in Nanda Parbat. Oliver can make me his regent and live here with you. He'll only have to come to Nanda Parbat once a year to judge new recruits," she said.

"Wow, you've thought this out, haven't you?" Felicity noted.

"Living under the thumb of Malcolm Merlyn has turned me into a planner," said Nyssa.

"I'm surprised it hasn't turned you into a psychopath," remarked Felicity.

Again Nyssa chuckled then said, "You really are cute."

Felicity rolled her eyes then her expression became serious.

"And will you run the league like your father did?" Felicity asked.

"I will run as Oliver see fits," Nyssa said. "I know that he doesn't agree with the way the league was run by my father and is run by Malcolm. It can become an instrument of justice like he prefers."

"How can I trust you, Nyssa?" asked Felicity.

"You can trust me because I am loyal to Al Sahim Warif Al Ghul," Nyssa stated. "I do not accept Malcolm Merlyn as Ra's Al Ghul."

Felicity looked at the proud woman in front of her. Felicity honestly didn't trust Malcolm Merlyn. He was twisted and warped. Yet, in her dealing with Nyssa, the daughter of the demon had always kept her word.

"I want an oath from you that you will support and not hurt Oliver," she said, "if I agree to help you and convince Oliver to help you."

"I would never hurt my husband," smirked Nyssa.

"That's not the answer I want to hear," growled Felicity.

"I know," Nyssa said then she took a deep breath. "I give you my word and I shall make a blood oath to be loyal to Oliver and not hurt him."

"I'll think about it," Felicity said as the hot water boiled.

She turned around, turned off the stove, poured the hot water into the water into the French Press. Coffee would be ready in five minutes. Felicity knew she'd it because it was going to be a difficult day.

Arrow

Oliver and Felicity both called in sick to their CEO jobs and headed to his base. She wanted to spend some time their checking it out and he was in the mood for a workout. They arrived in his Maserati, parked it then took the elevator down into the base. As Felicity played with his computers and systems, he built up a sweat on the salmon ladder then decided on target practice with his bow.

By noon Michael Holt and Cisco arrived. They were carrying a box with Chinese food in it and drinks.

"We brought lunch," said Michael then he looked at Oliver. "Your EA told me you took the day off. I guessed you were here and we brought extra just in case you had a guest."

"You're a genius, Michael," said Oliver.

"I know," he smiled.

"Who wants an egg roll?" Cisco asked.

"Ooh, me," Felicity spoke up from her place at one of the computer stations.

Cisco brought her over an egg roll and then proceeded to discuss changes that they should make to the base. Oliver smiled and shook his head. This was his base, not Felicity's yet they wanted to talk tech with her not him.

Michael walked over to Oliver to talk.

"It went well last night. They are a tight knit group but we can work with them," he said.

"In the field Diggle is in charge," said Oliver.

"Unless you or Barry are there," Michael corrected him.

"Hopefully, we will be in Japan solving part of this problem," he said.

"Agreed," said Michael. "Can we expect help from the League of Assassins?"

Oliver's jaw tensed up at the mention of the league. This was a problem he had to face sooner than later. Malcolm needed to be taught a lesson, so that he didn't play duplicitous tricks in unnecessary power grabs. The lesson had to be strong, definitive, but not one that brought on a war with the league.

"The league is complicated," he said.

"How complicated?" asked Michael.

"Al Sahim Warif Al Ghul might have to make a statement of his own," said Oliver.

"Come on and let's eat," said Michael.

"Sounds good," agreed Oliver.

Arrow

The day had gone perfectly. Oliver enjoyed having Felicity at his base. She belonged there. The whole team belonged there, but that would only happen in time. He'd had enough mistakes to know that he was better off being using patience than making a plan.

Michael and Cisco opted to spend the evening running some searches and gathering intel, while Felicity decided to go back to the mansion with him. They arrived at nine, knowing that Nyssa was going to be out making contact with her league sources. They still needed to find this Constantine. Parking his Maserati right in front of the mansion they got out and entered.

"Red wine by the fire in the living room?" he asked her.

"I'd love that," Felicity said. "I just need to change."

"I'll grab the wine and start a fire."

While Felicity disappeared up the stairs, Olive grabbed an expensive merlot then went into the living room to start a fire. After discarding his leather jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his Henley shirt, he got the fire started, opened the wine, poured two glasses and settled down on the comfortable sofa in front of the fire.

After ten minutes Felicity came down wearing one of Oliver's blue dress shirts with her hair down and glasses on. Oliver smiled. He handed her a glass of wine. She sampled it then smiled.

"I used to like a bottle of ten dollar red wine, but you ruined me. Now I need the good stuff," she said.

"I spoiled you, huh?" he teased.

"In more ways than one," she purred as she moved up against his body.

He quickly captured her lips and gave her a passionate kiss. When their lips parted, Felicity had a smile playing on her lips, while Oliver's eyes were darkened with passion.

"We need to talk," she said.

"Talk about what?" he asked.

"Nyssa and Malcolm Merlyn," she purred.

Oliver's jaw clenched and his body stiffened. Felicity moved away from him slightly.

"Nyssa talked to me," she stated.

"Did she threaten you?" he asked.

"No, but she offered a deal, a partnership," Felicity said.

"Let me guess - I become Ra's Al Ghul and..." he started.

"You make her regent so she runs the league in your absence," said Felicity.

Oliver's already clenched jaw tightened. Felicity knew that if she stopped now they would never discuss this.

"She is willing to run the league the way you see fit. Maybe we can rebrand it from the League of Assassins to the League of Justice," said Felicity.

"Felicity, she wants me to kill Malcolm and place her in charge of the league. All I want is to deal with Damien Darhk and not get involved in league machinations," he stated.

"Machinations, that a good word for you," she smiled.

He exhaled heavily and glared at her. She smiled.

"Sorry, just teasing," she said.

"I don't find this funny, Felicity. Dealing with the league almost got me killed twice..."

"Three times," she corrected him. He looked at her with an expression of confusion. "Two duels and then you were shot by snipers and fell over the dam."

"Okay, three times," he conceded.

"Oliver, by dealing with the league the way you did, you ended up being forever part of it. You killed Ra's Al Ghul. Everyone in the league knows this. They know Malcolm is Ra's only because you allow him to be. I've seen the brand on your back. You are Al Sahim," she said.

Oliver closed his eyes as if he was in pain, great pain. She didn't know what he had to endure in becoming Al Sahim and he would never share it with you because he would have to share the fact he killed a man to prove he had put his life as Oliver Queen behind him.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Deal with the league. Deal with Malcolm Merlyn if you have to, also," she said.

"He is Thea's father," he stated.

"He is a dick," countered Felicity.

Oliver laughed, which brought a smile to Felicity's lips. This smile melted Oliver. He never could refuse her. It was foolish of him to try.

"I deal with the league, Malcolm Merlyn, and Nyssa in a way that will satisfy all accounts," said Oliver. "Or, at least, deal with so that everyone is dealt with fairly. Is that good enough?"

She smiled then nodded yes, before she said, "You'll deal with Nyssa."

"I'll deal with Nyssa," he sighed.

Felicity put down her drink, leaned into him quickly, and kissed him long and hard. Oliver accepted her kiss and deepened it until their tongues were caressing each other and their passion started to build. Before then went past the line of no return, she pushed herself away from Oliver and looked him in the eye.

"Get your marriage annulled," she demanded.

"It will be high on my list," he smiled.

"Good," she said. "Now, take me upstairs and make love to me."

"Are you sure that you don't want to be Ra's?" he chuckled.

"I don't have to be Ra's. I just boss you," she giggled.

Arrow

Oliver prepared blueberry pancakes and sausages for breakfast along with steaming hot coffee. When he exited the kitchen with a platter of pancakes and sausages as well as real maple syrup, he saw Nyssa sitting with Felicity at the dining table in the breakfast room. She was sipping some coffee, while Felicity looked slightly amused.

"Wifey and I were talking and she agrees to support you in whatever you decide when it comes to the league," said Felicity.

"Uh huh," Oliver said as he set down the platter with the pancakes and sausages.

"You have such heavy breakfasts in this country," said Nyssa, as she placed two pancakes and two sausages on the plate. She watched as Felicity poured a generous amount of syrup on her food, so she did also. "Do you remember at Nanda Parbat we ate fruit and fresh breads with preserves for breakfast?"

Oliver sat down and nodded. He fixed himself some breakfast.

"My father would regale Al Sahim with stories over breakfast," said Nyssa then she looked at Oliver. "My father really did admire you. He thought your skills excellent for not having been trained by the league and relished finishing your training."

"I'm a better fighter for having trained with him," said Oliver.

"My sister Talia wants you dead," Nyssa stated nonchalantly.

"God, your family really is a bag of snakes," said Felicity.

"Bag of snakes?" said Nyssa.

"Yes, bag of snakes. You don't know if you are going to pull out a poisonous one or a non-poisonous one when you reached into the bag," said Felicity.

"Yes, that is a good description," smiled Nyssa, who then tried her pancakes drenched in syrup. A giant smile cracked her face. "This is delicious."

"I know isn't it?" said Felicity.

"Oh, I know where to find Constantine," said Nyssa. "He has been visiting Gotham City recently. I have league members in Gotham keeping an eye on him. When do we leave?"

Oliver looked at Felicity. She smiled at him.

"I can be ready by late this afternoon. I have to clear schedule and get packed," she said.

"I'll get us a jet," said Oliver.

"And I shall finish my breakfast," said Nyssa.

Arrow

Steve Trevor insisted on coming along to Gotham City. He said it was an old haunt of his and he could be of use. They arrived in Gotham City in the middle of the country at seven in the evening. A car took them immediately to the Gotham City Grad Hotel, where Oliver arranged a suite for Felicity and him, as well as a nice hotel room for Nyssa and a the cheapest room they had for Trevor. As the staff unpacked their bags, except for Oliver's special bag that had his Green Arrow gear, he and Felicity stood out on the balcony and looked at the gothic city.

"You hate it here, don't you?" Felicity said.

"It has an even worse crime rate than Starling City," he growled.

"I heard it has a vigilante of its own, too. What do they call him - the Bat Guy?" she said.

"Batman," growled Oliver.

"So, he's real," said Felicity.

"Hmm," was Oliver's reply.

"Okay, I'll remember not to out Gotham City down as a vacation spot for us," she said.

"I just want an end to this, an end to Damien Darhk and the HIVE, and end to the league, and an end to Nyssa," he said.

Felicity put her arm around his and squeezed it then laid her head on his shoulder.

"Everything will work out," she said. "Trust your team."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"What would I do without you?" he said.

"Make a lot of bad choices," she smiled.

Oliver chuckled then he said, "Nyssa should have a location for Constantine soon. We should get ready."

Arrow

According to Nyssa Constantine could be found in a part of Gotham City where seedy met with trendy. There was a jazz club there called the Indigo he was frequenting. Felicity dressed in a simple blue dress and black cashmere overcoat while Oliver chose a slate grey Italian suit with a white shirt and black tie. Trevor came along in a blue suit that made him look like a Fed and Nyssa dressed in black jeans, knee high black boots, a loose fitting black shirt that allowed her plenty of freedom for fighting and a black leather flowing overcoat. They arrived at Club Indigo at nine and entered. Oliver handed the woman seating them a fifty dollar bill then asked her, "Where is John Constantine?"

She smiled then said, "Follow me."

As a quartet played the young woman brought them to a table where a blonde haired man in a rumpled black suit chain smoking sat. He looked up at the four guests.

"Nyssa Al Ghul," he smiled, "and you brought Al Sahim Warif Al Ghul along with you."

"Constantine," said Nyssa.

"You know if you didn't like munch rug I find you more enticing than your crazy sister," said Constantine.

"And I would find you enticing if you were dead," said Nyssa.

"Can we sit?" asked Oliver.

"Why not?" he answered then he stopped the young woman from leaving. "A bottle of your best single malt scotch on Mr. Queen here."

Oliver nodded yes at her and she looked at the rest of the group.

"I'll have a red wine," said Felicity.

"Give me a Killian's Red Beer," added Trevor.

"Water," said Oliver and Nyssa at the same time.

She left.

"I see the assassins don't like to lose control," Constantine smirked.

"You should be glad that we don't lose control. We would just take the information we wish from you," said Nyssa.

"Who are you?" asked Trevor.

"I am the one who steps from the shadows, all trenchcoat and cigarette, ready to deal with madness and chaos. If it takes the last drop of your blood, I can drive your demons away, but at a price," he said with his cockney accent and a smile.

"You mean real demons, don't you?" said Felicity.

"Yes, I do, lovely. I kick them in the bollocks and spit in their faces then I use all the tricks I know to drive them back into the darkness. There is a reason I walk this path alone, who else has the testicles to do it," he chuckled.

Oliver growled and leaned forward then he said, "Show her respect or I'll kick you into the darkness to join them."

Constantine looked into Oliver's eyes. They stared at each other for a minute then Constantine spoke.

"So, it's true what they say about you. You've been touched by darkness with plenty of ghosts hanging out in your closet, but you don't have fear. You are willing to go toe to toe with your darkness," said Constantine then he looked at Felicity. "And you have a light that shows you the way home. You really are extraordinary, Oliver Queen. There is something different about damaged billionaires, isn't there? What is it you want?"

Before Oliver could answer a waiter brought them their drinks. He placed a bottle of MaCallan's 25 in front of Constantine. It was a $600 dollar bottle of Scotch. Oliver handed the waiter his black credit card. The waiter left to ring it up.

Constantine opened the MaCallan's and poured it into an empty glass. He smelled it then sampled it.

"Now that is lovely," he said. "It might be worth selling your soul for this amber liquid."

"This guy has got to be kidding me," said Trevor.

Constantine looked at Trevor and laughed then said, "You are a poseur, Trevor. You'd soil yourself in half the situations that Queen has been in, yet you think you could steal his woman and kick his arse. You're a fool. You should be wearing one of those hats with the ball at the end and those shoes with the curled toes. Know your place."

Constantine took another sip of the Scotch.

"What do you need, Al Sahim?" he asked.

"The Lazarus Pit water is it natural or mystical?" Oliver asked.

"Mystical, of course. You think mineral water could raise the dead," said Constantine.

"How do you take its power from it?" asked Oliver.

"Ahhh, you want to turn Lazarus Pit water back into plain old water, nothing special, nothing life saving, huh?" said Constantine.

Oliver nodded yes.

"I need twenty-four hours. You," he said pointing at Oliver, "and no one else meet me at this address."

He took a pen out of his pocket and wrote on a name and address on it. Oliver looked at the name: Madame Xanadu. He then looked at Constantine and nodded. Suddenly the quartet started to play _Nature Boy._ The piano player started to sing.

" _There was a boy, a very strange enchanted boy, they say he wandered very far, very far, over land and sea. A little shy and sad of eye but very wise was he,"_ he sang.

Constantine looked at Oliver and said, "They are playing your song."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Oliver and Felicity had a quiet breakfast in their room. The room service cart had a variety of foods on it from scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, bagels, an omelet, Danish, fruit, and even cereal, as well as a large pot of coffee. Oliver had ordered it the night before and he wasn't sure what they would want to eat in the morning. Felicity happily prepared a plate of food of scrambled eggs, sausage, fruit, Danish, and a bagel along with coffee. Bundled up in a white terry cloth robe, she sat with her legs underneath her and enjoyed the food. Oliver wore sweat pants and nothing else, as he enjoyed coffee and a bagel and cream cheese with some fruit.

"I can't believe you're not famished after last night," Felicity said with a grin.

Oliver swallowed a smile. He discovered that Felicity liked to have marathon sex as a cure for jet lag. Though, he didn't mind her cure, he had to admit that he needed a good four hours of sleep one of these nights.

"Ever since the island I've had trouble eating when I'm sensing danger," he admitted. "I'd have to force myself to eat back then because meals were hard to find so you couldn't waste food, but once I got back to civilization it became easier to eat only enough to keep my body fueled. Some doctor said my lack of appetite was a sign of PTSD, though I tend to think of it as just another scar from my five years in hell."

"You don't trust Constantine?" Felicity asked.

"I trust him well enough. It's the mystical and the supernatural I have a problem with," Oliver answered.

"Not as easy to put an arrow in them, right?" Felicity said.

"Kind of like that," he agreed.

"Let's review your plan. You intend on ruining Darhk's Lazarus Pit water so he can't revive or heal himself after you get to him," observed Felicity.

"Not just Darhk's Lazarus Pit water," he told her. "I want to destroy Malcolm's source, also. They'll be no more long lived Ra's Al Ghul if I have my way."

"Are you going to tell Nyssa about your plan?" Felicity asked with a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"I haven't decided yet," he answered.

"So, are you taking Nyssa with you tonight?" Felicity asked.

"No," was the simple answer.

Felicity put down her fork and looked at him with concern.

"Oliver, you should have back up on this just in case," she said.

"No. I'll be fine," he said.

"Fine? Are we going by the dictionary definition of fine or are we going by the Oliver Queen definition of fine, which translate I'm not dead yet, though I'm close to death, but that's fine," Felicity rattled on.

"Constantine won't double cross me, Felicity," he said.

"Why?"

"Because Nyssa will hunt him down and kill him if he does," Oliver smiled.

Felicity picked up her fork and smiled then said," Now, I feel better."

Arrow

Oliver took a taxi to the address that Constantine had written down. It was in the China Town section of the city. After being left off at a street corner, Oliver paid his fare through the passenger window then scanned the area without looking like he was scanning the area. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a caped and cowl wearing in black melding with the shadows on a rooftop. Across the street he glimpsed Nyssa on another rooftop. He shook his head and headed for Madame Xanadu's Occult Shop.

The shop was wedged between a Chinese restaurant that had cooked chickens and ducks hanging in the window and an oddly placed bodega. Oliver entered Madame Xanadu's shop, which was filled with the bric a brac of the occult. From icons to amulets and potions, soaps, herbs, and incense, it had the smell of sandalwood, patchouli, and rosemary. Oliver walked over to the herbs section, as two young woman looked around. One of the herbs appeared familiar to him. It was the herb from Lian Yu. It was called He Shou Wu and it was very expensive.

"Are you interested in healing herbs?" a female voice asked.

Oliver turned to see a black haired beautiful woman wearing a long loose fitting black dress standing behind him. She had dark, grey eyes. He tried to judge her age but there was something timeless and ageless about her.

"This one in particular. Do you ship products to other cities?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," she smiled.

"I'd like two pounds of this shipped to my workplace in Starling city," he said.

"It's expensive," she remarked.

"I can afford it," Oliver said.

"Of course, you can, Mr. Queen," she smiled. "It's saved your life many times, hasn't it?"

He nodded his head yes then said, "Madame Xanadu?"

"Please, call me Nimue. Constantine is in the backroom drinking my single malt scotch. Shall we join him?" she asked him.

"Please," Oliver smiled.

The backroom was more a living room with two sofas, a table setup for Tarot card readings, and a painting of an English forest. Constantine was seated at the table playing with the Tarot cards and sipping his scotch. He looked up at Oliver and grinned.

"The Emerald Archer arrives," he sniggered.

Madame Xanadu gently touched Oliver's cheek then said, "I prefer Ra's Al Ghul. You really are his true heir. If Nyssa wasn't stubborn in her sexuality, you and her would produce beautiful deadly children together that would keep the throne of Ra's Al Ghul filled. The League of Assassins would be stable for centuries. As is you allow someone else to rule, and the league is on the brink of unrest."

"I am not Ra's Al Ghul," he stated.

"Yes, you are," she smiled. "You may deny it as much as you wish, but the truth is simple: you defeated Ra's Al Ghul after surviving his sword in an earlier bout. You fulfill the prophesy while Malcolm Merlyn merely mocks it."

"Don't argue with her, we need what she has and the bitch is a seer on top of being a powerful witch," said Constantine, as he flipped the death card. He chuckled then said, "The bastard isn't going to get me yet."

Nimue sat down. She gave Constantine a look of disdain then she turned her attention to Oliver.

"Oliver Queen, Ra's Al Ghul, Green Arrow, you are an interesting and handsome man," Nimue said. "You want to destroy the mystical powers of the water from the Lazarus Pit, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"It takes a powerful potion that has to be poured into the water with an incantation, a few words in Latin actually. Ab aeterno, ad mortem. From Eternity, to death. That will turn the Lazarus Pit water into nothing more than water," she said.

"I convinced her to give you the potion," said Constantine, "and I'll pay the price not you."

"Why?" asked Oliver.

"So, that you owe me a favor instead of owing her a roll in the hay, which is her price. I don't think your beloved would like you to pay that price," smiled Constantine.

Oliver looked at Nimue and she smiled then said, "I'm very, very old and can become very bored. Sex is one of the few excitements left."

"Abaeterno, ad mortem," said Constantine then he looked at Nimue. "Get him the potion and make it enough so that he can ruin Damien Darhk supply and Nanda Parbat's."

Nimue raised an eyebrow and smiled, "I like that. The less humans who feel immortal the better."

She turned and looked at Oliver then said, "I need your credit card, too, so I can take care of your order of healing herbs. That is going to pay my rent for the next two months."

Oliver reached into his pocket, took out his wallet, and handed her his black credit card. Nimue smiled.

"I like you Oliver Queen," she purred. "If you want I'll tell your future for you."

"Don't do him the disfavor, Nimue. Go ring up his bill and get his potion, you vixen," laughed Constantine.

Nimue left the room and all the humor went out of Constantine. He looked tired and bored. Constantine looked up at Oliver.

"Balance. That's what the league and the HIVE they are all about. Destroy the HIVE, kill Damien Darhk, and gain control of the league and spade it, and this world will finally have some balance. You do that and when I finally ask for my favor from you, you'll probably be glad to give it to me," Constantine said.

"Darhk has to die?" asked Oliver.

"Oh, yes, he needs to die. Merlyn is another story. Do what you will to him," said Constantine.

"Fine," sighed Oliver.

"I know that killing eats at the soul, but there is some killing that can't be avoided. There are those creatures who need to be put down and Darhk for all his erudition and good manners needs to be put down for his sins and better you than someone close to you, who Darhk will have influence on," said Constantine.

"What are you talking about?" asked Oliver.

"I'll give you this one warning, Queen; someone close to you doesn't know it yet but Damien Darhk is important to them. Don't let him get his claws into this precious person," said Constantine.

"Who is it?" asked Oliver.

"You'll discover in time," smiled Constantine. "Isn't that one of the joys of life to be surprised by things. If we knew what the future had waiting for us, we would either be bored or scared shitless."

"I don't like surprises," growled Oliver, who clenched his hands into fists.

"Too bad," yawned Constantine then he took a long sip of his scotch. "Now if you don't mind me I have to get drunk if I'm going to fuck Nimue."

Arrow

After return trip to Starling to pack for Japan and to pick up intel from Michael and Cisco, Felicity, Oliver, Nyssa, and Trevor were off to Japan. It was a long flight. The last time Oliver had taken a flight from the Asia, it was his return home from his last year on Lian Yu. He was such a different man then, self contained, tightly wound, and not wanting to let anyone in. That Oliver Queen was on a mission to fix the sins of his father. That Oliver Queen was a stone cold killer, who never intended on letting anyone in his heart again.

Sitting in the front of the cabin, as Trevor watched a movie with earphones on, and Nyssa stared out the window lost in the thought, Oliver and Felicity sat side by side holding hands.

"I've always wanted to go to Japan," said Felicity. "I mean the country is a like one big tech nerd. They love the latest and most cutting edge technology. From vending machines to clothes with tech and robots - I love Japanese robots- this is like a geek feast for me."

"Felicity," Oliver said her name with a combination of love and amusement, "if you want to spend some time playing super nerd."

Oliver said this and adjust comm bracelet that Michael grave him. All he had to do was press the green button to speak to Michael of Cisco and the red button to call for Barry's help.

"Nope, we are here on business, all business, nothing but business," she said.

Oliver tried not to smile but he couldn't help it. Leaning over and invading her space, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We are supposed to appear like to CEO's here on business, Felicity. Checking out vending machines and robots and anything else you want to check out is part of our fooling them," he told her.

"Well, I believe there is a giant Ferris wheel and roller coaster in Nagasaki," she said excitedly. "When I was young I hated amusement rides. They made me hack, but I thought I'd give it another try."

"Giant Ferris wheel? Roller Coaster?" Oliver said. "Felicity, you're nervous, aren't you?"

"Yup," she said. "I really don't like this, Oliver. I just have a bad feeling something is going to happen that might come between us. Now that I have you I don't want to lose you."

He reached over and took her chin in his thumb and forefinger and lifted her eyes to meet his eyes. She saw that they were filled with a burning intensity.

"Nothing, Felicity, nothing can happen to keep us apart. I love you and I need you. You are the light in my life. Without you all I have is darkness," he stated.

Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"I love you, Felicity Megan Smoak," he said.

"I love you, Oliver Jonas Queen," she replied.

"Good," he smiled, "we understand each other. Nothing and no one can keep us apart."

Felicity wrapped her arm around his bicep and laid her head on his shoulder. Oliver gently placed his head on head on hers. There were a great many tasks ahead of them, but the most important one Oliver had was keeping Felicity safe.

Arrow

Oliver had a suite booked for Felicity and himself at the four star Hotel Europe on the waterfront. He also booked a luxury room for Nyssa and something cheap for Trevor. The Hotel Europe was well named as it was a luxury looking European hotel. It catered to Europeans and its room service menu had items such as bacon and eggs, filet mignon, and even a cheeseburger. Of course the filet and cheeseburger were Kobe beef.

The one thing the Hotel Europe did have that made it a true Japanese hotel was a rock garden. After checking into their suite, Oliver found himself staring at the sand and rocks of the rock garden with Felicity seated beside him. After all the travel they had done, it was relaxing just to stare and meditate allowing the placements of the rocks and the rippling designs in the sand to push aside all other thoughts and troubles. Felicity squeezed his hand.

"I have to contact Palmer Technologies Nagasaki office," she said. "They are expecting me to take a tour and have lunch with the VPs."

"Nyssa will go with you," he said.

Felicity smiled then teased, "Not Trevor?"

"No, not Trevor."

"Okay, I'll go to talk to her," said Felicity.

"I need to meet with Tatsu. She has been doing some recon for me here in Nagasaki," he said.

Felicity got up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Don't get into any trouble," she stated.

He grinned.

Arrow

Oliver found Tatsu at the fish market at Dejima Wharf in the Edo era section. This was chosen because of its heavy foot traffic and crowds. The best place to remain anonymous was in a crowd. Oliver noticed Tatsu standing alone. He would be able to find her anywhere in crowd, as she always carried her loneliness with her. Dressed in a beige light suit, since it was 86 degrees out, Oliver walked up beside her.

"Tatsu," he said soft.

"It is always good to see you, Oliver," she said.

"Shall we walk?" he asked.

"May I take your arm?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded yes then offered her his right arm. She took it and they started walking.

"The island you are looking for is an inactive volcano," he said. "I have a map for you."

"Have you been to this island?" he asked.

"Once. It is heavily guarded with technology as well as hired ninja," she said. "I was almost discovered."

Oliver nodded. If Tatsu was almost discovered that meant it was going to take his best effort to get on that island without being noticed.

"I will join you when you attempt to go to the island," said Tatsu.

"No, Tatsu, all I wanted you to do was recon for me. That's it. You've risked your life enough for me," he said.

"Oliver, you are family, all the family I have left in many ways, so I will help you," she said.

He looked at her and sighed. Oliver knew her well enough to know that whatever he said would be useless because she had made up her mind. Both Tatsu and Oliver stopped at the same time, as they both sensed someone was following them. Oliver turned towards her with a phony smile on his face, so that he could look over her shoulder and scan the area.

"There are four men checking us out. By their body language I'd say they are professional assassins," he said.

"I noticed them. You would be able to handle all four of them, Oliver," she said. "I do not fear them."

"Then they can follow us for now," he said.

They started walking again.

"Do you have anything on Damien Darhk?" he asked.

"He stays on the island often. He tends to send surrogates out into the world for him. One of them is named Maurice Blaze. He is Darhk's right hand man and his favors him," she explained.

"Does he come to Nagasaki at all?" he asked.

"Yes, Oliver, he does. As a matter of fact his company is having a gala for Shunbun-no-hi, the Autumn Equinox," said Tatsu. "It will be at his estate outside of the city and most important Europeans and Americans who are in Nagasaki for a visit are invited. Are you important, Oliver?"

"Not as important as I used to be, but Felicity is CEO of Palmer Technologies," he said.

"Then she will be invited," said Tatsu. "If you go you will meet Damien Darhk and Maurice Blaze."

"You have any photos of them?" he asked.

"Yes," said Tatsu. "I have them on my I-phone. I shall send you the photos. They were very difficult to get, very difficult to get."

"Send them to my phone, Tatsu," he said. "Where are you staying?"

"I will find you when you need me," she smiled then she walked away from him.

Oliver watched her go then scanned the area again. The four men were gone.

Arrow

When Oliver arrived at the hotel suite later that day, he found an exhausted looking Felicity. Her high heels were off and her feet were up on an ottoman. A smile creased his face.

"How did it go with Tatsu?" she asked.

"The island is guarded by high tech and ninja," he told her.

"Ooh, high tech. I'll have to test out their abilities later," she smiled.

"Also, Damien Darhk is throwing gala for the Autumn Equinox on his estate outside of Nagasaki. You'll probably be invited," said Oliver.

"I have been invited and you are my plus one," she said and her grin increased.

"She also got pictures of Damien Darhk and Maurice Blaze on her I-phone. Would you care to see them?" he asked, as he pulled out his smart phone.

He found the pictures of the two men and handed his smart phone to Felicity. She took the smart phone from him and stared at the photo for a moment of Darhk and Blaze then she dropped the phone. Oliver was shocked by her reaction. From the expression on her face she was in shock and on the verge of tears.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" he asked softly, as he bent down beside her and took her hands in his.

She looked at him and answered, "Maurice Blaze is my uncle Maurice Smoak and Damien Darhk is my father."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I remember my father as being kind and brilliant, but distant when I was a child. He'd tell me stories of exotic places and then tell me that I was a brilliant and could do anything I wanted to do because I was his daughter. But my Uncle Maurice was loving and caring. He used to treat me like I was a princess. He'd even had tea parties with me, except we'd have chocolate chip mint ice cream instead of cookies. Uncle Mo loved chocolate chip mint ice cream just like me," Felicity rattled softly.

Oliver knelt in front of her and held her hands, as she spoke. He knew that she needed to vent, so he allowed her to vent.

"They left when I was seven. I woke up one morning to find my mother sitting at the kitchen table crying and holding a letter. She wouldn't let me read the letter, but she did tell me that my father left and he wasn't coming back, that it was just her and I. She didn't tell me about Uncle Maurice, though. He just stopped coming around. I never asked why. I just assumed that men leave. That's what they do, they leave," she finished with tears in her eyes.

"I'll never leave you," he said.

"But, Oliver, you tried to twice already. Twice you left me. The first time you fought Ra's Al Ghul, you almost never came back and then when you decided to become Al Sahim to save your sister and become Heir to the Demon," she pointed out.

"I came back the first time, Felicity. I almost died but I came back," he said gently avoiding the fact that she rejected him when he came back because he was training with Malcolm Merlyn. "The second time I needed to protect you and I needed to save Thea. I needed to stop Ra's at all cost. I needed to keep you safe, even if it cost me my life."

"At the cost of your life," she said looking him in the eyes. "I'd rather die with you then you save my life and I live without you."

Oliver understood what she meant. He took a deep breath then he squeezed her hands.

"I am not leaving this time. I need you too much. You are the light in my life that shines the way, Felicity. Without you I live in darkness. We'll deal with your father and uncle then we will go home and then, Felicity Megan Smoak, we will go home and if you are willing to deal with my the rest of your life, I'd like to marry you," said Oliver.

Felicity's eyes opened wide. She looked like she was in a state of shock until a smile cracked open her face.

"Marry? Me and you, get married?" she asked.

"Yes, you and I get married," he smiled. "Will you marry me, Felicity?"

"Oliver, you don't have to do this. I mean you are Oliver Queen and I'm me, we aren't meant to be get married," she said.

"Felicity, I want to do this. No one is forcing me. I need you in my life every day and every night," he said. "Marry me?"

Her smile got bigger then she said, "Oliver Jonas Queen, of course I'll marry you."

She shot out of the chair she sat and into his arms almost knocking to the floor. He held onto her vowing to himself to make sure she got home, even if it cost him his life. She needed to live because a world without Felicity Smoak was a much darker and unhappier world.

Felicity sought Oliver's mouth and he made it easy to capture. All the shock, sadness, fear, and anger she felt over her father was washed away with that kiss. Oliver Queen wanted to marry her. There was hope in the world.

Arrow

Oliver stood in the middle of the suite with Felicity seated in an armchair and Nyssa and Trevor seated on the sofa. He looked at Nyssa. She returned his intense gaze and she understood that he needed her to keep Felicity safe at all costs. Her life was more important than his own. Oliver knew that the HIVE and Damien Darhk along Maurice Blaze were a threat to the woman he loved and now he was willing to do anything to protect her, including become something he didn't want to be.

"Trevor, I recommend you contact A.R.G.U.S. and tell them that they should have response troops in the area ready to react," he said.

"I'll talk to Amanda," said Trevor.

"Tell Amanda that if she fails me that she'll regret it," growled Oliver.

"What are you going to do, Mr. Queen?" Trevor asked Oliver dismissively. Trevor couldn't believe that Queen was taking this attitude. Yes, the man had money but he didn't have power. Amanda Waller had power.

Oliver glared at him then looked at Nyssa and said, "Contact those in the league members that believe I should be Ra's Al Ghul and tell them I am ready to take my place as the next Ra's and leader of the league. Tell them I will reward anyone who brings me the Demon's Ring. Also, tell them I want Malcolm Merlyn alive. His life is to be taken by me or by someone I appoint."

Nyssa smiled and said, "I shall do it, my lord. Once I am done contacting them I will be your Shareek Hayaat's bodyguard."

"Shareek Hayaat?" asked Felicity.

"Arabic for life partner," answered Oliver.

"You speak Arabic now?" asked Felicity.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"For someone who didn't last more than one year at four different colleges, you are really good with languages," she said.

"I learned them because my life depended upon them: Mandarin, Russian, Arabic, and Spanish," he smiled.

"So, if I put a gun to your head, you'd be able to learn algebra?" asked Felicity.

"It might help," he chuckled.

"I'm glad you can amuse yourself, but did I just hear that you are taking on the mantle of Ra's Al Ghul?" asked Trevor.

"I am Ra's Al Ghul," growled Oliver. "I don't want to be, but I killed the last one and he passed the mantle on to me. It's time I used it for some good."

"I really need to talk to Waller," said Trevor.

"I will have league members here within three days, if not sooner," said Nyssa.

Nyssa stood up. She smiled at Oliver and then gave Felicity a respective nod. Moving with grace and speed she left the suite. Trevor remained. He was now confused.

"Do you still need A.R.G.U.S.?" he asked.

"Does A.R.G.U.S. want me to settle their problem with the league only or do they want to be part the solution?" asked Oliver. "Don't ask if I need A.R.G.U.S. but if A.R.G.U.S. needs me?"

"I need to go make some calls," Trevor said then he left.

Oliver looked at Felicity. She looked up at him.

"Shareek Fayaat?" she asked again.

"Yes, Felicity, you are my life partner. And soon I hope to make you my wife. Do you mind being married to Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, and Ra's Al Ghul?"

"Sounds like the bed is going to be crowded," she smiled. "We definitely need to get a really big bed."

He helped her out of the chair and into his arms. Once she was secure in his embrace, Felicity started to cry. Oliver didn't try to stop because he knew that she needed it. All he did was hold her and kiss the top of her head.

Arrow

Thea, Laurel, and Diggle checking out a potentially large drug buy. The van was parked on the corner with Diggle sitting in the driver's seat. Laurel and Thea were standing on a rooftop looking down at a vacant lot waiting for the deal to go down.

"According to the intel they should be here in ten minutes," said Diggle.

"We are in place waiting," said Laurel.

Thea felt as if someone was watching them. She turned in time to see four members of the League of Assassins swing down on their silk cloth. They walked towards Thea and Laurel, who took defensive positions. When they got a few feet away from the four men bowed then went down to their knees. One of them stood up and spoke.

"I am Sadeaky. We have been sent here to protect the sister of the demon and her associates," said Sadeaky.

"My father sent you?" asked Thea.

"No, the true Ra's Al Ghul, your brother, sent us," said Sadeaky.

"Oliver?" said Thea.

Laurel looked at Thea then at the assassins. Thea looked over at Laurel and shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Diggle's voice came over their earpieces.

Thea looked at Laurel with an expression begging her to talk to Diggle. Laurel sighed.

"We have a situation up here," she said to Diggle.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Well, Oliver appears to be Ra's Al Ghul again and he's sent assassins to protect us," said Laurel.

"You've got to be kidding me," sighed Diggle. "Let's deal with the drug buy then go back to Oliver' s base. We need to contact him."

Arrow

They were five hours from going to Damien Darhk's festival party. Oliver stood on the balcony talking to Nyssa. According to her there were now currently fifty league assassins in country waiting for his orders. Oliver, though, was starting to come up with a plan.

As Nyssa and Oliver talked Felicity exited the shower and bathroom dressed in a robe. She heard a cellphone ringing and came into the living area to grab the phone. She answered it.

"Hello," she said.

"Felicity, what is going on?" asked Diggle.

"What time is it in Starling City?" she asked.

"10 PM," he answered.

"It's 2 PM here. Time differences, huh?" she mumbled.

"What is going on there, Felicity," he demanded.

"Oh, Dig, that is a big question right now, too big a question. There is a lot going on," she said.

"Is Oliver Ra's AL Ghul?" he asked.

"Yes, he is. At least for now," she answered. "He had to take on the mantle in order to make sure we had the firepower to deal with Darhk and the HIVE."

"He sent assassins to protect us," Diggle said. She could tell from his tone that he was concerned and annoyed. "Do you want to explain what is going on?"

"Okay, you asked for it. Damien Darhk is my father and Maurice Blaze is actually my Uncle Maurice Smoak. Also, we have been invited to Darhk's Autumn festival. I guess dear old deadly dad wants to meet me. Malcolm Merlyn has been working in league with Darhk, though we think he wants to double cross him and kill him himself, so Oliver has taken back the league from him, which makes Oliver Ra's Al Ghul, and, and this is my favorite bit of information, Oliver asked me to marry him and I said yes. Oh, tonight we are going to Darhk's festival that I mentioned so that will either be an uncomfortable evening catching up with dear old evil dad and Uncle Maurice or it will be a dangerous evening for Oliver and me. Now you are caught up, I think," she explained.

There was silence for a on the other end of the cellphone. Felicity waited patiently for Diggle to speak. After a full two minutes, Diggle finally spoke again.

"Do I need to come out there right away on a plane?" he asked.

"Dig, I'm not going to say no to a visit from you, but I think you should stay in Starling City. I know Nyssa has run off and returned with some assassins, so we can deal with Darhk for now," she said.

"Felicity, are you okay?" he asked sounding more like a concerned brother.

"I will be, Dig. I will be," she answered then she smiled. "I told you I'm getting married to Oliver, right?"

"You did," he said. "He and I have to talk."

"He's busy now. I'll let him know you want to talk," she said.

"Felicity, be careful and call if you need help," he said.

"Okay, Dig," said Felicity.

She hung up then put the cellphone down. Looking out at the balcony, she saw Nyssa and Oliver in deep conversation. Instinctively, she knew they were planning something. She just hoped Oliver told her what it was before they went to the gala.

Arrow

The Darhk estate was several miles outside of Nagasaki. It was a large estate, gated and guarded, with the beach and ocean facing it along with a dock and a large yacht moored and a thick forest behind it. Darhk went for a Japanese style home, though it was one filled more cutting edge technology than any other home in the world. Felicity wore a simple black dress that made Oliver want to take her away from danger and into his arms and he wore an Armani tuxedo. He gave orders to Nyssa to prepare the men for trouble just in case, as for Trevor, Oliver didn't care what he did.

A Palmer Technology limo drove them through the gate and to the front of the house where they were greeted by a valet, who Oliver handed the invitation. The moment he read the invitation, the valet called over two bodyguards. They were men in black suits, but Oliver could read their body language. He assumed that they were hired ninja.

"In the back please escort them to Mr. Darhk's personal study," the valet told the men.

"Follow us, please," one of them said.

Oliver gently squeezed Felicity's hand in order to give her strength. Quietly, they followed the men. Oliver's senses were on overdrive, though. Without looking, he was paying attention to everything. Those serving the drinks and food to the many guests where also trained killers. He guessed that there were twelve to fifteen killers there.

They were escorted through the large home and into the back where there were more people and servers. There was also a heated pool, a large rock garden, a lovely garden with running water and several varieties of flowers, and quartet playing music. Near the woods was a building that was as large as a one bedroom home. There were four bodyguards standing guard. They were escorted to the building and then the door was opened for them and they entered.

They entered to a large living space where a man with dark hair and greying temples sat on a white couch. He wore a tuxedo and was drinking a martini. When he saw Felicity he smiled.

"Fe, my princess," he said.

He placed the martini down on a coffee table and stood up.

"Uncle Maurice, so how is the evil villain business doing?" Felicity asked him.

Maurice laughed then walked up to her and gently kissed her cheek. He then looked at Oliver.

"So, this is your special friend," he said.

He was two inches shorter than Oliver. Felicity wasn't sure how to act so she decided to go along with things for now.

"This is Oliver Queen my fiancé," she answered.

"He is also the Green Arrow and Ra's Al Ghul. Your father wants him dead, though he finds him impressive and remarkable," said Maurice.

"My father?" snorted Felicity.

"Now, Fe, don't be difficult. There is a great deal to talk about but let's not have to pretend we aren't who we are. I am your uncle and Damien is your father. These are basic truths," said Maurice.

"There is more to life than truth," said Felicity.

Maurice smiled and then looked at Oliver and said, "Is she always so difficult?"

"Felicity is who she is," he said. "There is no pretense with her."

"That works well since you are filled with pretense," smiled Maurice.

"I have layers," said Oliver.

"And most of them deadly," said Maurice.

"Ra's Al Ghul was a dangerous man, but he survived his blade and then defeated him," said Maurice. "That is impressive."

"It had to be done," said Oliver.

"And your work as Green Arrow, does that after to be done?" Maurice asked.

"I protect Starling City," Oliver answered simply.

"He is a hero," Felicity defended him.

"When I say he is a dangerous man, I mean it is a compliment," said Maurice. "Your father actual fears your man, Fe. Now can I get you something to drink?"

"Red wine," said Felicity.

"Vodka," said Oliver.

"Oh, I almost forgot, that too. You are a Bratva Captain, too," chuckled Maurice. "I tried to convince Damien to bring you into the family not kill you, but he believes you are just too dangerous. Maybe there is still a chance to convince him otherwise."

Maurice went over to a bar and retrieved and expensive merlot and an expensive bottle of vodka. He poured them drinks and then brought them over to them. Oliver shot his vodka back and then placed the empty glass on the coffee table. Felicity just held onto her drink.

"Where is Damien Darhk?" asked Felicity.

"He'll be out in a moment," said Maurice.

"You mean he is another room watching us, listening to us, and judging us," said Felicity with some disgust.

The door to another room opened and Damien Darhk entered. He was as tall as Oliver with black hair and handsome. His age would be judged somewhere between forty and sixty, though he looked to be in perfect health. He was dressed all in black without a tie.

"Felicity, it is good to see you in person again. I've had to keep abreast of your life through reports, photographs, and digital cameras," he stated.

"I... I," Felicity stuttered.

"At a loss for words. That is something your mother never was," Damien smiled.

"You have a great deal of explaining to do," she said.

"I do. I really do," said Damien, who then looked at Oliver. "And you are Oliver Queen. We have a great deal to talk about, also, but first." He looked at his watch. "The vodka should be kicking in."

Suddenly, Oliver felt weak limbed. His head started to become fuzzy and his vision blurry. He looked at Felicity.

"Fe-li-ci-ty," he said then fell to the floor unconscious.

Felicity screamed then dropped to her knees and checked his pulse. It was fine. She looked up at her father with hatred in her eyes.

"He is fine. When you are dealing with someone as dangerous as him, you have to take precautions," said Damien then he looked at Maurice. "Prepare the yacht to take us to the island. Also, have them prepare a nice family dinner for us."

"Yes, Damien," said Maurice.

Maurice went into the backroom. Damien stared at his daughter.

"He'll be fine," he said.

"I hate you," she growled.

"Please, dear girl, save the intense conversation for after dinner. Until then let's get re-acquainted," he smiled.

Felicity cradled Oliver's head and then kissed his forehead. She needed him to wake up soon; she needed him to get her away from her father.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Oliver awoke with a start and already with his instincts to fight. He looked around the deck to see four ninja with their short swords drawn and Maurice Smoak, A.K.A. Maurice Blaze, staring at him.

"We should be landing on the island in minutes. Dinner is waiting for us," Maurice said.

"Where is Felicity?" growled Oliver.

"She is changing her clothes into something more comfortable. Damien has no intention of hurting her," said Maurice.

"But intends on hurting me, right?" snapped Oliver.

Maurice nodded his head then took a deep breath and looked over at the island they were headed for.

"Damien believes Felicity doesn't so much love you as she is in awe of you. You are a remarkable man, Oliver Queen. You've overcome so much and come out on top. Damien believes that if you are exposed to her as human that her love for you will fade and she will be willing to listen to him. He wants her to join his organization," explained Maurice.

"You don't agree, do you?" asked Oliver.

Maurice looked down at the deck then at Oliver.

"I know my Fe better than that. She loves you. Damien... Damien can be cold in his logic," said Maurice. "He's been around for so many years, you know. That can make you a bit colder, a bit more calculated."

"Ra's Al Ghul was not a distant man, though he was a calculating one," said Oliver.

"Ahh, we are almost at the island," said Maurice. "I hope you are hungry. We are having fish stew, a lobster pie, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and for dessert Felicity's favorite chocolate chip mint ice cream. I hope have your appetite."

Arrow

They sat at a dining table on a veranda overlooking the water. Oliver could see several ninja watching them, as the food was being served.

"May I call you Oliver?" asked Damien.

"Go right ahead," said Oliver.

"I have to say that you have impressed me, Oliver. You eventually defeated Slade Wilson, a Mirakuru wonder, Malcolm Merlyn, who many thought Ra's favored, and Ra's Al Ghul himself," said Damien. "I have sent men to Starling City to prod you, test you, and you never fail to impress me. Of course the fact that my darling Felicity was part of your team made me pay extra attention to you."

"I am not your darling Felicity," Felicity spoke up.

"Fe, don't speak out against your father," Maurice said in a voice that sounding almost on the verge of pleading. He was giving her a warning, but Oliver knew that Felicity didn't listen to warnings when she was angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry I should be quiet and a good little girl. Maybe I can text Nyssa and Thea and we can start an evil father help group. We can eat ice cream and discussing out fathers' sins."

Damien chuckled then he sampled the fish stew.

"Eat before the stew gets cold. It's delicious," said Damien.

Oliver decided to eat. He knew he was going to need the energy because Damien Darhk had something planned for him.

"I'm not hungry," said Felicity.

"Don't pout, dear; it's unbecoming," said Damien.

"Felicity, keep your strength up," Oliver told her.

Felicity rolled her eyes at Oliver, but she sampled the stew.

"Excellent advice, Oliver," said Damien. "Who knows what is ahead of us, right?"

"Damien," Maurice spoke up, "should I be doubling our island guards?"

"Why, Maurice? Because we have one of the most dangerous men in the world with us tonight," said Damien. "I think we can control him."

Oliver looked at Damien with his Green Arrow glare. His blue eyes were filled with coldness and intensity.

"You remind me of Ra's before he was made Ra's Al Ghul," said Damien. "He was such a strong man, a great warrior, but also thoughtful. He loved stories and how the role of Ra's fit into history and mythology. I always loved to listen to him."

"What deal did you make with Malcolm Merlyn?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, Malcolm Merlyn," laughed Damien. "He is so filled with double crosses within double crosses that any deal I made with him I never intended on keeping. I was just wasting his time, keeping the new Ra's Al Ghul busy."

"I am Ra's Al Ghul," stated Oliver. " Malcolm is on the run from the league. My assassins are under orders to relieve him of the Demon ring and take him into custody. I wish to deal with him personally."

"You should be Ra's Al Ghul. When I finally defeat you, it is best that I am defeating Ra's Al Ghul," said Damien.

"If you defeat me," smiled Oliver.

"Yes," Felicity said and pumped the air with her fist.

Damien looked over at his daughter and smiled. It was a cold, heartless smile that sent a chill down her spine.

"Cheer for him now. By the time I am through with him, you will be cheering for his death," said Damien.

"Never," spat Felicity. "I will never cheer against Oliver."

"We shall see, daughter," said Damien. He clapped his hands and the first course was taken away and the second course served.

Oliver looked over at Felicity. He could see how upset she was, but how hard she was trying to keep it together. Oliver hoped she could do it because this was only going to get worse before it got better. His last order to Nyssa was to find Tatsu and Nyssa, Tatsu, and the assassins use the cover of night to sneak onto the island. He didn't want them attack until daylight. It was counter intuitive to wait for day rather than striking at night, but Oliver knew that in fighting Damien Darhk that counter intuitive was necessary.

Arrow

With the ocean and beach as the background, chairs were set up on the lawn for Maurice, Damien, and Felicity. Oliver was stripped of his jacket, shirt, shoes, and socks. A semi-circle of ten ninjas was waiting for Oliver on the lawn. Two ninjas pushed him along until in was in the middle of the semi-circle.

"As the most dangerous man in the world, I thought you could display your prowess," said Damien, as he sat down in the comfortable wicker chair.

Felicity looked at Oliver with fear in her eyes. She knew her father didn't just want him dead but he wanted to make an example of him to her. She looked at all the ninjas and her heart started to race. The man she loved was in danger and all she could do was watch. Well, if she as going to have to watch then she was going to cheer for him.

"Oliver, kick their asses," she yelled. "I know you can do it. I believe in you."

Maurice placed his right hand over his mouth to hide his smile. The Fe he remembered was always feisty, always a fighter.

"Cheer if you must," said Damien. "Things will change."

One of the ninjas pulled his ninjato and attacked Oliver. He dodged the blade as he passed by his head. The blade came at his abdomen and he jumped back letting it barely missing him. Oliver knew that to truly survive this he needed to hold back. He needed to defeat the ninja but barely and he needed to act like it took more out of him than it really did. Deception was necessary and, although he hated the man, Malcolm Merlyn had taught him the art of deception.

Another swing of the blade came at him, but this time he allowed the blade to cut his right forearm. If he was going to deceive them, he needed to let them draw blood. Oliver moved into the swing this time, caught the man's right arm, broke it, and then landed a solid elbow to his jaw knocking him unconscious. He looked at the rest of the ninjas.

"Next," he growled.

The next ninja came forward.

Arrow

Tatsu got Nyssa and the fifty assassins onto the island without being seen. It was pitch dark out as there was no moon tonight. The next job was for her and the league assassins to make it to the compound and quietly infiltrate it then wait for the sun to rise. Nyssa moved up beside her.

"How many hours until sunrise?" Nyssa asked her.

"Six hours," she answered.

"I hope Ra's Al Ghul is still alive to be saved," Nyssa saved.

"Oliver will be alive. He is a survivor," said Tatsu. "Now let us move. We still have much work to do."

Nyssa nodded then she and her fellow assassins followed Tatsu through the dense forest of the small island. Oliver was depending upon them and Tatsu was not going to let him down.

Arrow

Six of the ninjas were dead and five others were incapacitated due to broken bones. Other ninjas had joined the fight, though, so that Oliver was still fighting eight of them. As for Oliver, he had a bleeding wound across his abdomen, another across his chest, his right forearm, and one across his upper back. He shoulders were sloped as if he was tired and he rested his hands on his knees to give the impression of exhaustion. This time two ninjas attacked him.

Oliver caught one ninja by the wrists as he raised his ninjato above his head then kicked the other in the knee snapping his knee back and causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Damien watched and again was impressed with Oliver Queen. The man really was dangerous, but more importantly he was a survivor. He looked over at his daughter. She was watching the man with adoration and love, but also there were tears in her eyes. His death was inevitable and she knew it.

Oliver pulled the ninjato out of the ninja's hands and then used it to disable him with three strong blows. The other ninja got to his feet in time for Oliver to deliver a strong right hook to his jaw knocking him out. Oliver pretended to breath hard, as he looked at the remaining ninja.

"Next," he growled.

Damien looked at the slate grey sky. They were only an hour away from daybreak. He had hoped that this would have been over by now, but Oliver Queen was the new Ra's Al Ghul for a reason. Damien was tempted to send all the remaining Ninjas at Oliver at once to end this, but he needed to finish him off properly in the eyes of his daughter. He needed to make him into a man.

Arrow

Tatsu looked up at the sky. They were minutes from daybreak. She motioned Nyssa, who was staring down at the ground and conserving her energy, to look up at the sky. Nyssa smiled. She made some quick hand movements to her assassins, who now readied themselves for action. Nyssa moved closer to Tatsu.

"We will find Oliver and Felicity and protect them," she told her.

"I agree," said Tatsu.

Arrow

Oliver was on his knees after defeating another ninja. He had to admit that he was finally starting to get truly tired. But it wasn't anything that he couldn't fight his way through to continue to battle. He looked at the remaining Ninjas. There were now ten dead, which he regretted, and eight unable to continue to battle. Damien had called in more ninjas, so he was now facing six fresh new ninjas. Oliver looked up at the sky. Daylight was starting to break through the clouds. He smiled.

"It is time to end this," he said.

With more speed than anyone expected, Oliver got up off his knees and attacked the remaining six ninjas. He was no longer holding back. This was Oliver Queen at his most dangerous, as he peeled through the six ninjas with a combination of speed, power, and lethalness.

Damien immediately knew that something was wrong. He heard the sounds of arrows and turned to see his personal bodyguard go down with arrows in their backs. He turned and looked at Maurice, who already was on his cellphone barking orders.

"Time to fall back to our secondary location," he ordered Maurice. "Prepare the plane."

"Yes, Damien," said Maurice.

Damien turned towards Felicity, but she was already up and running towards Oliver. He was fighting the final two ninjas, yet he saw her out of the corner of his eye. Quickly, finishing up with the ninjas, he started running towards her. His legs felt heavy from exhaustion and blood loss, but nothing was going to stop him from getting to Felicity. When they reached each other, she almost jumped into his arms, as he hugged her and then fell to his knees. They both turned to see about Maurice and Damien, but they were gone. Tatsu and Nyssa were now running towards them.

Felicity extricated herself from Oliver's arms. She looked at his wounds then looked at Tatsu.

"We need bandages," Felicity said to Tatsu.

Oliver looked at Nyssa and told her, "You have the potion and you know the Latin phrase. Go through the compound and find his Lazarus Pit and destroy it. He probably has another backup one somewhere, which we will need to find and destroy."

"Yes, Ra's," Nyssa said then she ran off towards the sounds of the league assassins battling what was left of Damien's ninjas.

Tatsu pulled a first aid kit and bandages out of the bag she carried over her shoulder. She handed them to Felicity.

"Oliver Queen, you had me scared for your life," Felicity said.

"I'm sorry I had to kill, Felicity," he said softly and with sadness.

She stopped tending his wounds and cupped his face in her hands then looked him in the eyes.

"Oliver, I need you alive. If you have to kill to stay that way then you kill," she told him.

"I love you," he said softly. His body was finally running out of energy.

"I love you, too. Now sit back and let me bandage you then you are going to rest. Understood," she said in a commanding tone.

He smiled and replied, "Yes, ma'am."

Arrow

Oliver woke up on the jet headed back to Starling City. Felicity was holding his hand. He looked at her with a questioning expression.

"Tatsu gave you something to sleep. It worked real well," she smiled.

He was dressed in jeans and a grey Henley shirt. He adjusted his seat from reclining to seated.

"How many hours have I been asleep?" asked Oliver.

"Nine hours," she said. "I checked us out of the hotel."

"Where is Damien Darhk?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"I've started a search for him on both your system and my system back at Palmer Technology," Felicity answered. "We are going to find him."

"We better," he rasped.

Tatsu came from the back with a cup of water. She handed it to him. Oliver took a sip of water.

"Your wound are superficial, though you did lose too much blood," said Tatsu. "The drink I gave you made you sleep, but also helps in the production of blood."

"Great," replied Oliver softly.

"You did your title of Ra's Al Ghul proud with the total of men you defeated in battle. The assassins that I sent back to Nanda Parbat and onto Starling City will sing your praises to other league members. Malcolm Merlyn will have no followers left soon," Nyssa stated, as she came up from the back to join them.

"How many league members did you send to Starling City?" he asked.

"Twenty," she answered. "The rest await your orders at Nanda Parbat."

Oliver nodded then his stomach growled.

"You need some food," said Felicity.

She stood up, but Oliver grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go. We need to talk," he said.

Tatsu stood up and said, "I will get you some food."

"And I will give you space," said Nyssa, who stood up and returned to her seat in the back of the plane.

Felicity sat down. She offered Oliver a weak smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Oliver, I'm not alright, but as long as I have you then I will be," she said.

"Felicity...," he started to speak.

"Oliver, he tried to kill you through a battle attrition against ninjas," she said. "Ninjas! I used to be sad that he left my mother and me, but now I'm glad he left us. I hate him."

"Felicity, I warned Thea about this and now I have to warn you. He's your father. It's not simple and it's not wrong for you to feel something other than hate for him," Oliver told her.

Felicity's eyes narrowed and she jutted her chin out. He tried not to smile because he knew he was about to get a lecture.

"Oliver Queen, that bastard tried to kill the man I love, so how can I feel anything except hatred for him. On top of that, he is a freaking super villain, who has to be stopped. Compared to Damien Darhk, Malcolm Merlyn gets father of the year consideration," she stated.

Oliver smiled at him. He reached over with his right hand and touched her cheek. Felicity melted into his touch.

"So, when should we get married?" he asked with a smile.

"How about as soon as possible," smiled Felicity.

"Don't you want a big wedding, you know the kind where Thea helps you plan it and we end up with five hundred guests," said Oliver.

"No, I want small, intimate, and just our friends," she said.

"That reminds me I have to contact Barry. It's time to get him involved in this. Once we have an area where we think Damien is hiding, Barry can search it quickly," said Oliver.

Tatsu arrived with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. She placed it down on the table that Felicity lowered for him.

"This is the most nourishing thing I can find on this plane. I will get you a proper meal when we arrive at Starling City," said Tatsu.

"Thank you, Tatsu," he said.

She smiled and nodded her head then headed back to the back of the plane to join Nyssa.

Oliver sampled the soup. It was adequate at best, but he needed the nourishment.

"I'll contact both teams and let them know to meet us at the mansion," said Felicity. "It's time we work as one team. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Where are we going to work out of?" asked Oliver.

"Your base," she said. "And I have lots of ideas on how to improve it."

"It's not longer my base, is it?" he asked with a grin.

"Nope," she answered.

Oliver chuckled then continued to eat his soup.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The limo left Oliver, Felicity, Nyssa, and Tatsu off at the mansion. Oliver was still under the influence of the draft that Tatsu mixed up for him, so he didn't have a clue as to the time of day. Instead of fighting its effect, he decided to give in to it and go up to the master bedroom and sleep. He knew a few more hours and his body would feel right.

Without saying a word he headed up the stairs. When he got to the bedroom, he stripped himself of his clothes and crawled into bed. Within seconds he was asleep. When he finally woke up four hours later, his body felt almost normal. He showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and black tee shirt then headed down the stairs to find a house full of people. In the parlor Michael was discussing algorithms with Felicity while both of them worked on laptops that were as powerful as any PC. Cisco was discussing improvements in their gear with Diggle, Thea, and Laurel in the living room. He avoided both rooms and headed into the kitchen to find Tatsu along with Lyla and baby Sara making food.

"Good morning, sleepy head," said Lyla.

Sara took four steps to Oliver and raised her hands to be lifted. Oliver looked at Lyla with an expression of amusement on his face.

"Yes, she has taking her first steps while you were gone," Lyla said.

"Olveeah," said Sara in a demanding voice.

Oliver picked her up with a smile on his face then he said, "Yes, princess."

"Horsey," she stated.

"Yes, princess, I'll get you a horsey to ride on your birthday. It's coming up soon, too," he said to her.

"My daughter has you wrapped around her finger," said Diggle with a grin on his face.

Oliver turned with Sara in his arms and faced Diggle then said, "She is my brother's daughter."

Diggle nodded in the affirmative and came into the huge kitchen. He lifted his arms towards his daughter, who almost jumped from Oliver to Diggle. Tatsu placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"After I feed you, I have to check your bandages," she said.

"Food sounds good," said Oliver.

"I am making a rice bowl for you," she said.

"Thank you, Tatsu," he said then he remembered not seeing Nyssa. "Where is Nyssa?"

"Our dealing with league members, who have come to Starling City to meet with Ra's Al Ghul," said Diggle. "Care to explain."

"I had to take on the mantle of Ra's," he said with a feeling of heaviness. He hadn't thought too much of how he was going to deal with the league in the long term, though he knew he needed to think about it. "The league is searching for Malcolm."

"I know," said Diggle. "Nyssa said they thought he had come to Starling City."

"Okay," sighed Oliver. "There's Malcolm to deal with and Damien Darhk and Maurice Blaze have fallen back to wherever their secondary base is. The HIVE has been hurt..."

"More than you know. Dr. Holt and Felicity have broken through Darhk's corporation firewalls and uploaded enough intel to get the company shut down, as well as intel on thousands of illegal activities," said Diggle.

"I'm to tell you from Amanda that you did well, though you left Trevor in Japan. We gave her the information to have the Department of Justice to start procedures against Darhk's corporation. She kept the other intel for herself," said Lyla. "She wants to talk to you."

"In a day or two. We've hurt the HIVE but we haven't stopped it," said Oliver. "There is a reason he uses mercs and ninjas. They are for hire so they are can be easily dropped and not missed when caught or killed. It's his tech people that he holds dear. We need to get to them wherever he keeps them."

"I'll tell Holt and Felicity," said Diggle. He looked at his daughter and said, "Want to visit Auntie Felicity?"

Sara giggled which was a yes. They headed out of the kitchen. Lyla walked up to Oliver.

"You and Johnny talked. That's good," she said.

He nodded.

"Amanda doesn't like it that you are Ra's Al Ghul," she told him. "It scares her."

"It scares me," he said.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"First, I'm going to get Damien Darhk and then I'll deal with the league and my place in it. Amanda will just have to be patient," he said.

"Be careful, Oliver, you know how Amanda can be. If she thinks you are a threat, she'll have you killed," said Lyla. "I don't want to lose Sara's favorite uncle."

He smiled then said, "You won't."

Arrow

Tatsu was preparing miso soup, tempura vegetables, and ginger pork with rice for dinner for everyone. The mansion had become their de facto clubhouse. They ate there, slept there, trained there, and did most of their planning there. Oliver's base became their nighttime place from where mission were run. Walter was coming to dinner. With Oliver busy as Ra's Al Ghul and the Green Arrow, he was running Queen Incorporated by himself. This was Oliver's way of making sure that Walter felt appreciated and understood the importance of what was happening.

"Oliver," Felicity interrupted him, as he spoke to Nyssa in the library about league business.

"Come in, Felicity," he said.

She came in and looked at Nyssa, who appeared annoyed.

"Am I interrupting some important assassin business?" she asked.

Oliver smiled.

"We are talking about what to do with Malcolm," he said. "Nyssa wants me to kill him. I want to release him from the league and banish him from Starling city."

"Because of Thea," she said.

He nodded.

"She should accept that her father is evil and know that he is better off dead than be allowed to cause more ills in our society," said Nyssa.

"Well, now that I have an evil father my opinion on this has changed a bit. In comparison to Ra's and Damien Darhk, Malcolm Merlyn deserves a father of the year award. In his way he does love Thea and wants to protect her," said Felicity. "We just can't trust him because he is a duplicitous bastard."

Oliver closed his eyes for a moment then looked at Nyssa to speak.

"He lives," he said then added, "for now. Once we have him he will be released from the league and banished from Nanda Parbat and Starling City. We will also give him a list of rules he must follow. If he deviates from them then his life belongs to you."

Nyssa smiled then said, "You are merely delaying the inevitable."

Nyssa bowed then left the library. She had become his right hand in all league business. His long term plan was simple: Nyssa would be the regent running the league from Nanda Parbat and he would be Ra's Al Ghul in exile only dealing with the league when he had to deal with it. Oliver shrugged then looked at Felicity.

"Walter is here," she smiled.

"Good. I've been meaning to talk to him," Oliver said.

Oliver's smart phone rang. He pulled it out of his Brioni pants, look to see who it was, and then answered it.

"Detective Lopez, you need my help," he said.

"I do, desperately, and I need you not one of your surrogates that have been standing in for you," said Lopez.

"Just tell me where and when?" said Oliver.

"Tonight. There is an abandoned apartment building in the Glades on Doheny and Kirby Streets. Let's say seven," said Lopez.

"Will your partner be there?" asked Oliver.

"New partner," sighed Lopez. "This new one isn't a fan of yours, but she'll be there."

"See you then."

Oliver hung up and sighed. He looked at Felicity, who had a look of concern on her face.

"I'm going out alone tonight," he said.

"I'll be your C&C and no one else," she demanded.

He smiled then said, "It'll be good to have you back in my ear."

She blushed then said, "It'll be good to have you back in... I said that aloud, didn't I?"

"He nodded yes.

"I can't believe my brain to mouth filter," she sighed.

"I can," he smiled then grabbed her by the waist, pulled her close, and kissed her.

Arrow

Oliver had been on more adventures out of his Green Arrow gear then in it lately. As he stood in the first floor hallway of the abandoned building, he adjusted his goggles for nightvision. A quick scan of the area showed up nothing of interest except an active rodent community. He turned off the nightvision, since he didn't like to become dependent upon it. His own personal night vision was good enough for most circumstances.

The front door to the abandoned building opened and Lopez along with a brunette haired attractive young woman entered. Lopez held a flashlight.

"Detective," said Oliver, now with his voice modulator on.

"Green Arrow," said Lopez then he motioned to his partner. "This is Detective Lana Morris."

"Detective," he said.

"I just want it known that I'm against this. I think you should be behind bars not on the streets," said Morris.

"I don't like her," said Felicity in his ear.

Oliver smiled. He looked at Lopez.

"What do you, detective?" asked Oliver.

"We got word that a hired assassin was in town. He's got an international rep. His name is Constantine Drakon," said Lopez.

"I'll look him up," said Felicity over the comm.

"From what we can tell he's in town to kill Oliver Queen," said Lopez.

"Ahhh, sounds like a prenuptial gift from my father," remarked Felicity. "Constantine Drakon. He is from Macedonia, Greece. He is thought of as one of the most brilliant and successful assassins in the world. According to Interpol they thought he might have been trained by the League of Assassinations. Maybe I should talk to Nyssa to see if she knows about him."

Oliver was so tempted to speak to Felicity that he had to bit his lip.

"Any leads?" Oliver seemed to ask Lopez, but he really was asking Felicity.

"I have a photo of him. Ooh, sort of tall, dark and handsome type," she said.

Oliver exhaled long and hard.

"I'm using facial recognition software now. I'll be in touch with you if I get a hit," she said. "Love you."

Oliver shook his head then looked at Lopez and Morris. Morris was glaring at him.

"Voices in your head?" asked Lopez with a smile.

Oliver smiled then said, "Voice in my ear."

"I figured you'd want to hear about this firsthand," said Lopez.

"Thank you, detective," said Oliver.

"I don't think you are a cure for what is wrong in this city, but that you are a symptom," said Morris. "The only reason you aren't in handcuffs is because of my partner and the fact you've saved the lives of cops."

"That isn't the only reason, detective," said Oliver. "I will never hurt an honest police officer, but I also will never go in without a fight and I am dangerous, detective. It's best if we understand each other."

"Yes, it is," said Morris standing up taller and trying to act as if she was intimidated.

There was a creak from a floorboard above Oliver's head. His instincts went into overdrive. He noticed dust floating in the air.

"Detectives, we aren't alone. I'd pull your sidearms," he said.

He nocked an explosive arrow, aimed it at the ceiling, and let loose the arrow. Seconds later the arrow exploded and part of the ceiling gave way and three well-armed men fell to the floor.

"Cuff them," yelled Lopez to his partner.

She moved to the fallen men, kicked their weapons out of the way, took out zip cuffs from her jacket, and started to cuff them with their hands behind their backs. She was almost done when semi-automatic weapon fore broke out. The three of them hit the deck.

"Oliver, are you alright?" Felicity asked with concern in her voice.

"We have armed men attacking us. I need a count and location. Can you get me that?" Oliver demanded.

"Working on it," she answered.

A strafe of bullets came through the ceiling and towards them. Lopez tried to move out of the way, but a round caught him in the left bicep. Morris got up to go to her partner, but Oliver knocked her down then he got up and drove knocking Lopez further out of the way of the bullets. One of the bullets ripped through Oliver's pants and into his thigh.

He grimaced as he moved into to position to fire another arrow. Once he was set, he fired a tear gas arrow through the hole in the ceiling.

"What out, detectives, the bullets are Teflon coated, cop killers," he said.

"Oliver, three are five outside waiting for you and three on the second floor. I tasked a NAS satellite to check out the ones in the house."

"I'm on the move to the roof. Contact me with any surprises," said Oliver.

He looked at the two cops.

"Follow me. We are going to the roof," said Oliver.

Lopez noticed his partner was about to argue.

"Lana, help me. My arm is dead and bleeding like a bitch," he said.

She used his tie to make a tunicate then they followed Oliver up the steps. When they got to the second floor landing, three armed men came out of a room attacking them. Oliver attacked them right back. Detective Lana Morris watched as Oliver dodged bullet with a leg with a bullet in it and kick the ass of three hired professionals. Within seconds they were down on the floor moaning. They continued up the stairs.

Once they were on the roof Oliver motioned the police officers to take cover then he went to the edge and fired arrow after arrow at the five outside hitmen. By the time he was done, he used a grappling arrow to get down to the street and take out the final two gunmen. When he was done, he contacted Felicity.

"Felicity, I've a Teflon coated bullet in my thigh. I'm going to need either Dig's or Michael's help," he told her.

"Michael is PHD not an MD," said Felicity.

"Check his bio, Felicity. He is both," Oliver corrected her.

"Oh, well, get back here now. I'll get them both in to tend to you," she demanded.

Oliver looked up at the two police detectives, who were now looking down at him from the roof. He waved then took off on foot to his Ducati.

Arrow

"I am going to have to give you a more detailed list of medical supplies to get," said Michael, as he prepared to do surgery on Oliver's leg with Diggle assisting.

"Make the list and I'll make sure we get everything on it," said Felicity.

"Okay, let's get this bullet out of his leg," said Michael.

For the next twenty-five minutes Michael removed the bullet, fixed damaged that was done, and then sewed Oliver up. When he was complete, he and Diggle went and took showers, while Felicity tended to Oliver post surgery.

The anesthesia he was given kept him asleep for close to an hour. When he awoke Felicity was holding his right hand and caressing his brow. He looked at her with sleepy eyes and smiled.

"At least it wasn't life threatening this time," he said.

"Oliver, I... you...," she paused the said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied.

"Go back to sleep. We take you to the mansion later," she said.

"Yeah, I hate anesthesia. Can't stay awake. Make Michael doesn't give me painkillers, right?" he yawned.

"Right," she kissed his forehead.

Arrow

Oliver got out of his large bed at the mansion with his left thigh bandaged, slipped on a pair of grey sweat pants and a black tee shirt, and then headed down the stairs. There he found Tatsu in the parlor enjoying a cup of tea along with Amanda Waller.

The attractive African American woman looked at Oliver and smiled. It was the kind of smile that made Oliver realize there was no trusting her. He looked at Tatsu.

"Tatsu, can you make me one of your healing teas?" he asked.

"Of course, Oliver," she said.

Tatsu stood up from the sofa and left the parlor. Oliver limped over to the soda and sat down. He stared at Amanda and waited.

"Ra's Al Ghul, really, Oliver?" said Amanda.

"For now," he said. "Does it scare you that I am Ra's Al Ghul? It shouldn't. With me leading the League of Assassins their mission will change," he explained.

"We'll deal with that later," said Amanda. "First we must deal with Damien Dhark. The intel supplied us leads us to believe that he keeps his secondary base in a major city. We aren't sure what city, though. He has gone underground and he has his people hiding his trail and they are good."

"Mine are better," smiled Oliver.

"You know you have caused a lot of trouble since you left that damned island," said Amanda.

"You could have let me go home, Amanda," said Oliver.

"And if I did then all your true talents would have been wasted, Oliver," said Amanda.

Oliver shrugged. He wasn't going to argue with her. In many ways with her mindset, she wasn't worth arguing with because her faith in her cause was unshakeable.

"I have my people searching for Damien Darhk," she said. "I want you to do the same."

"They already are," said Oliver.

"I want him once you find him," she stated.

"No guarantees, Amanda," said Oliver.

"Oliver, Darhk is filled with more information, more intel, than any other source I can think of. He is invaluable," she told him.

"So much so that you are willing to make some sort of deal with him," Oliver said.

"If need be," was her response.

Oliver looked at the woman across from him and new Damien Darhk could never be left her hands. He was too deadly and too smart for that. Once Darhk was found he would have to be killed.

"Don't worry, Amanda, Damien Darhk will get what he deserves," Oliver said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was eight o'clock at night. There was a light rain and a chilling October breeze in the air. Oliver left it to Diggle, Thea, and Laurel with the help of Michael, Cisco, and Felicity to hunt down Drakon for the night. He had league business to take care of along with Nyssa. Arriving at the underground safe area that the league had in Starling City, Oliver put on the green pants, black shirt, and green robe coat of Ra's Al Ghul. Along with the clothes came Ra's' sword, his arrow pendant worn around his neck, and the Demon ring, which had been taken from the finally caught Malcolm Merlyn.

Nyssa led Oliver out of his dressing area to the gathering area where sixty league members along with a chained and beaten Malcolm Merlyn awaited him. As his wife, Nyssa walked behind Oliver, he strode forward commanding everyone in his way. Since the wedding hadn't been annulled yet, they kept with the pretense that they were married. Oliver intended on annulling their marriage once things settled down. Nyssa would gladly let him go.

Striding up to the chained and bloodied and bruised Malcolm, Oliver came to a stop in front of him. He stared at the mottled with bruises and swelling face of Malcolm Merlyn. Even now the man seemed to have a smirk on his face when he was facing a death sentence. Malcolm looked up at Oliver.

"You truly are ruthless. I am proud of you," Malcolm said.

Oliver took a deep breath and sighed. He wasn't about to get into an argument or even a conversation with Malcolm in front league members. It would give the impression that they were equals. They were not equals. Oliver looked at Hadi, his prime assassin in Starling City.

"Hadi, if he speaks again without permission then gag him," said Oliver.

Hadi nodded then produced a piece of black cloth and stood behind Malcolm Merlyn waiting to gag him.

"You failed as Ra's Al Ghul, Malcolm Merlyn. Damien Darhk and the HIVE are enemies to the league, yet you attempted to come to some sort of understanding. You've made me take up the mantle of Ra's Al Ghul and for that you must be punished," said Oliver.

"May I speak?" Malcolm asked quickly, as Hadi started to gagged him.

Oliver lifted his hand to stop Hadi, who stood down.

"Speak."

"As Ra's Al Ghul I believed that I could lead Damien Darhk into a deal then double cross him finally ridding the league of him and his organization. It was all...," Malcolm started to explain but Oliver cut him off.

"Enough!" Oliver snapped. "Ra's Al Ghul should be a man of honor. His word should have weight and meaning and not be a toy to be played with. You are not worthy to be Ra's Al Ghul."

Oliver's words about Ra's Al Ghul were how he felt he should act as Ra's. He knew that Malcolm was incapable of that behavior. He had bent himself and his soul too much in his effort for revenge of his wife's death.

"Shall I kill him?" asked Hadi.

"No," answered Oliver. "Malcolm Merlyn, I release you from the League of Assassins. You are no longer a member, and you no longer have the privileges of a member. Also, I banish you from Nanda Parbat and Starling City. If you set a foot on the ground of either place without my permission then you are to be hunted down and killed by Nyssa Al Ghul and whoever she chooses to share the duty with."

Nyssa smiled at this proclamation. She had no desire for Oliver Queen, but she was starting to like him. He had a code of honor he lived by and he was willing to give his life for those he loved. She hated to admit it but his being Ra's Al Ghul for a time would be good for the league.

Oliver looked at Hadi and said, "Unchain me."

"Yes, milord," said Hadi.

Hadi unchained Malcolm, who immediately started to rub his wrists to get blood flowing in his hands. Slowly, Malcolm stood up.

"There are other conditions, Malcolm," said Oliver. "You will live a quiet life, one where you attempt to live a balanced life making amends for the sins you have committed against humanity in the name of your brand of justice and revenge. The league will be keeping an eye on you, Malcolm. If we feel you have overstepped the boundaries I have given you then your fate lies in the hands of Nyssa Al Ghul, who from this day until the day there is a new Ra's Al Ghul in my place will be my regent. When I am not in Nanda Parbat, she will be the word of Ra's in Nanda Parbat. Let this be recorded and transcribed."

"May I speak again?" asked Malcolm.

"Yes."

"May I keep in contact with my daughter, the sister of Ra's Al Ghul?" Malcolm asked.

"You may. If she wishes to see you then she can travel to wherever you live. If she wishes for you to visit her here then she must ask my permission," said Oliver.

Malcolm smiled. Oliver had learned to play the game. He was proud of him, as if Oliver was his son.

"May I be of assistance against Damien Darhk?" asked Malcolm.

Oliver thought about this. Malcolm was an excellent tactical thinker and he hardly ever allowed emotions to interfere with his plans. Yet, it was Malcolm Merlyn and that man could not be trusted.

"I will consider it. If I believe you can be of use then I will let you know. Now you have twenty-four hours to get your business in Starling City done. If you are here in twenty-four hours and a minute then Nyssa will hunt you down and kill you," said Oliver.

Malcolm smirked then bowed. He turned on his heel and left. Oliver looked out at the league members who were there. It was time to start a war with the HIVE and Damien Darhk.

"Send out word to all members to collect all intelligence on Damien Darhk, Maurice Blaze, and the HIVE. We are going to destroy them. A Death warrant is on the head of Damien Darhk, Maurice Blaze I want taken alive and brought before me, and the members of the HIVE and those who work for the HIVE are to be brought to justice and by justice I mean the laws of whatever land they are captured in. Kill only when necessary unless there is a death warrant on their head. Is this Understood?" he called out.

"Yes, Ra's Al Ghul," they replied in unison.

Oliver looked at Hadi and spoke to him, "From now on you are my right hand here in Starling City. I will be in Starling City often, so I want all league business to go through you."

"Thank you, milord," said Hadi, who then bowed.

Oliver looked at Nyssa and nodded. He strode out of the gathering room with her in tow. His business as Ra's Al Ghul was done for now. They headed back into his private chambers. Once he and Nyssa were alone again he took his robe coat off as quickly as he could and tossed it on a chair. Next, he unbuckled the sword and tossed it aside.

"You should keep the ring on you at all times. You don't have to wear it but it is the symbol of your power. It should not fall in another's hands again," Nyssa warned him.

"Maybe I should just give it to my regent," he said.

"No, you are Ra's Al Ghul. You must stay Ra's Al Ghul for now," she said.

"For now," he growled.

He rolled his shoulder muscles to relieve tension. Nyssa stood just staring at him. He looked over at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked.

"I can see why my beloved fell in love you. Sara often spoke about what you went through on Lian Yu and how you never complained and never gave up. You even tried to save Slade Wilson from the Mirakuru right up until you stuck an arrow in his eye. You are a man of honor," she said.

"I'm just a man," Oliver replied in a cold voice.

In his mind he was not a hero or a man of honor. He was someone with a mission to save city his mother and father failed and he was a man with many sins and a great deal of guilt that he carried on his shoulder.

"You are more than you believe you are," said Nyssa.

"What I am is a man who needs to get back to his base to see if his teammates caught an assassin named Drakon," he said.

"I shall come with you," she said.

Arrow

Felicity retrieved some intel that led her to believe that Drakon would be in the Glades looking for the Green Arrow. She found a corrupted file that she cleaned and cleaned until she could retrieve the information. Drakon was going to cause havoc at the Moira Queen Memorial Clinic in order to draw Oliver out. According to her hacking skills, it was Damien who hired Constantine Drakon. Her father wanted the man she loved dead. It was really some kind of sick joke.

"Felicity, we're at the clinic. It stays open until ten, which is a half hour off," said Diggle. "It's quiet right now."

Laurel and Thea were on the roof of the clinic. Laurel touched her earpiece.

"It's quiet up here," she said.

Suddenly, a flashbang grenade landed near their feet and went off. Drakon jumped from the rooftop next to the clinic, where there was a four story difference, landed with a roll, and came up a staff. He immediately started to take Laurel and Thea out of action. Diggle heard this and started up the fire escape of the clinic in order to get to the roof.

By the time Diggle got to the roof, both Thea Laurel were bloodied, bruised, and in need of medical care. Drakon was standing over them with a smile on his face.

"Tell the Green Arrow that I don't fight substitutes. I expect him to be around on Friday night not these poor substitutes," declared Drakon. "Tell him to meet me in the Tangle."

Diggle went to pull his Glock to shoot the man, but Drakon was quicker and threw down a smoke grenade. By the time Diggle could see again, Drakon was gone. He rushed over to Laurel and Thea and started to examine them. It appeared that Thea had a broken right arm and Laurel had two broken ribs. Plus, they were covered with bruises and cuts.

"Felicity, get the medical bay ready. I'm coming in with injuries," spat Diggle.

Arrow

Oliver and Nyssa arrived at the base to see Michael putting a cast on Thea's right arm and Dig wrapping Laurel's ribs. Laurel also had a split lip, black eye, and what Oliver could see at a glance a great many bruises and contusions. In comparison Thea didn't look as beat up, which meant Laurel probably used her body to protect Thea. He was pissed.

"Who did this?" he growled.

"Drakon," answered Diggle.

Oliver looked around and saw that Cisco was there.

"Where's Cisco?" he asked.

"Barry needed his help with some things, so he's on the way back to Central City for now," answered Michael.

"Does Barry need my help?" asked Oliver.

"He asked the same thing about you," said Felicity. "Is there something you two want to tell us?"

"Barry, Michael, and I have formed a sort of team. When one of us needs trouble, he is to contact the other," Oliver told her. "I guess that Dig, Thea, Laurel, and even you Felicity are now part of this team. I'll let Barry know."

"You should talk to Barry," said Felicity. "He sounded like someone who could use a friend to talk to."

"I'll call him in time," said Oliver then he looked at Laurel and Thea. "Tell me Drakon left clues."

"He left more than clues, Oliver," said Diggle. "He sent a challenge to you. He wants to meet you in the Tangle on Friday night."

"Tangle?" asked Michael.

"It's a park in the Glades that is near the epicenter of the damage done by the Undertaking," said Oliver. "During the day kids play there, but at night with its dense amount of trees and manmade lake, it is a playground for drug dealers, thieves, and others of the kind."

"You aren't going there alone," stated Laurel.

"You're right," smiled Oliver. "Diggle will be in the van as my backup."

"And I shall be near you. You are Ra's Al Ghul and Ra's Al Ghul never goes into a trap completely alone," said Nyssa.

Felicity looked over at Nyssa. She didn't mind the idea of Nyssa having Oliver's back, but she did annoy her with her tone and assumption that Oliver would need her.

"I'll be on the headset acting as the control and command, Oliver," she stated.

Oliver smiled at that.

"Felicity can I speak to you alone for a moment," he said.

She nodded and then started waling over towards the section of the base where the beds were partitioned off. Once they were far enough away from everyone he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Felicity smiled.

"I need you to do something important for me," he said.

"Oliver, I am going to be on the headset on Friday," she demanded.

"I want no one else but you talking in my ear, Felicity," he grinned. "Saturday is Sara's birthday. I need you to buy a pony for her and then find a place to stable it and pay for that. I'll give you my black credit card. If I'm going to face Drakon and if he's as good as I think he is then I need to train for the next few days."

"Do you have the birthday party planned, Oliver? Cake? Other kids invited? Princess costume for Sara?" asked Oliver.

"I hired a party planner. She has everything planned and will be at the mansion at 8 in the morning on Saturday to start setting everything up. As for other kids, I invited the playgroup that Sara is part of as well as some other people that Lyla told me to invite. Of course, everyone here is invited and," he paused then looked down at the floor before looking back at her. "I want you to invite Barry and Cisco. This will give Barry and me a chance to talk."

"You know I can't refuse you when you give me those begging eyes. Ahh, it isn't fair. You don't play fair," Felicity protested.

Oliver smirked then took her into his arms and kissed her hard and long on the mouth. She melted into him. When he stopped kissing her, he whispered in her ear, "I intend on giving you special thanks for helping me."

"You better, Oliver Queen," she whispered back.

Arrow

Oliver knew that Drakon specialized in all weapons. From rifle to sword he was expert. He was a man who had trained his body to do one thing and that was to kill. He spent several days training with Diggle, Nyssa, and Michael. From sword to bow to sidearm, he sharpened his skills. By the time Friday night came he felt as if he was ready to face Ra's Al Ghul again, which meant he was ready.

Getting on his Ducati, Felicity spoke to him in his earpiece.

"I checked all the cameras in the area of the Tangle and I saw nothing until three of the CCTV cameras went dead. He must be there waiting for you and I'm blind. I'm hacking into a NSA satellite now so I can reposition it and use it to track you and Drakon," she explained.

"Is it wise to do that, Felicity?" asked Oliver.

"Amanda Waller owes us. If the NSA finds out I did then she can get us out of trouble," said Felicity.

Oliver laughed into his comm. Zooming into the area of the Tangle, he parked his bike, got off, punched in his security code, then took off his helmet and place it on the seat. With the helmet off he pulled up his hood. Oliver looked at the large, in need of landscaping park in front of him. Taking his bow in hand he walked into the tangle.

"Oliver," Felicity spoke over the comm, "I've go control of the NSA satellite and have repositioned it. I'm picking up a dozen heat signatures in the park plus you."

"How many are by themselves?" he asked.

"One. The single heat signature is in the area with the downed CCTV. I'd say that Drakon," she said.

"You'd think," smiled Oliver.

As he walked through the park the heat signatures scattered until there was only Oliver and Drakon left in the park. Oliver approached the area where Drakon waited for him. There was a rundown baseball park for Little leaguers there. Oliver made a mental note that he needed to talk to Walter about raising money to fix up this park. Drakon was standing at home plate.

"The Green Arrow," Darkon laughed.

He was dressed in black leather with two crossed swords sheathed on his back. Around his waist he carried a Glock in a holster and he appeared to have three hand grenades on his belt. Oliver made sure that his voice modulator was on.

"How do you want to do this?" Oliver asked.

"I was hoping we could settle this with swords," Drakon said.

He smiled. It was an ugly smile because it had no humanity in it. It was just a cold, hard smile.

"I didn't bring a sword," said Oliver.

Drakon unsheathed both swords and then tossed one of them to Oliver. It stuck in the grass in front of him. Oliver took off his quiver and dropped his bow. He then picked up the sword and tested it. It was Katana, which made Oliver think of Tatsu, who had returned to Japan in search of HIVE agents for him.

Drakon came running at Oliver, who took a defensive stance. As Drakon passed he was stopped by Oliver's sword from making contact. Drakon came to a stop and readied himself again for another pass at Oliver.

"This is going to be interesting," said Drakon. "It isn't often that I come up against someone with skills on my level."

"Who hired you?" growled Oliver.

"Who do you think?" replied Drakon.

"Damien Darhk," he answered.

"See, you're not a stupid man. Well, you're not that bright either because of going to kill you," said Drakon.

Oliver knew that somewhere in the shadows Nyssa waited and watched for the outcome of this fight. If Drakon won, she would kill him. Little did Drakon know that he had a better chance of living if he lost to Oliver then if he beat Oliver.

"Bring it on," stated Oliver.

For the next ten minutes the two men four each other. The katana was sharp enough to cut through the special weave of Oliver's Green Arrow jacket. Oliver suffered a wound across his abdomen and another one that cut through to his forearm on his left arm. Drakon also suffered several wounds from Oliver's attacks.

Felicity watched the two men fight on the NSA Satellite alogn with Michael and Diggle. They watched as the next pass by Drakon Oliver disarmed him and then tossed aside his own katana. The two men then fell into a hand to hand combat. On the large plasma screen in the base, it was two red hot figures brutally beating each other. Only when they were completely still could you tell Oliver from Drakon due to his hood. Unfortunately, neither man stood still. They were in constant, brutal, and feral motion. Finally both men were on the ground with one of them using his legs as a scissor lock around the other's neck The action stopped.

Felicity waited patiently to hear Oliver's voice. For a few moments they heard nothing then the silence was broken.

"Felicity, contact A.R.G.U.S. for a pick up. Drakon is too dangerous for the police to handle," Oliver stated.

"I'll contact A.R.G.U.S. now," she replied.

"Also, have some gauze and bandages ready," he said. "I need some patching up."

Diggle took the headset from Felicity and said, "You better make it to my daughter's birthday party."

"Nothing can stop me," Oliver said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Oliver awoke in his bed feeling sore from his had work the night before. This wasn't unusual for him, though. He'd grown used to pain as a daily part of his life. His stiffness would go away with some stretching and the pain was easily ignored. Getting out of bed, he started stretching his limbs, loosening his muscles, when the door to the master bedroom opened. Felicity entered.

Oliver looked up to see that she was dressed in jeans and a sweater and looking flustered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have a princess cake just delivered that is big enough to feed hundred people and we are only having thirty, thirty-five people tops. Also, did you approve of the menu the party planner brought?" she asked.

"People can take home pieces of cake. Yes, I approved of the menu." he said tentatively.

"You approved of a menu of mac and cheese, hot dogs, French fries in the shape of animals, and veggie burgers for non-meat eaters, as well as barbecue ribs for adults," Felicity tallied off the menu.

"Um, it sounded like a good menu for kids and I thought Barry and Dig would like it, too, because they love ribs," said Oliver.

"Oh, that reminds me," Felicity huffed, "you have punch bowls filled with fruit juice for the kids to drink out of princess and prince cups that they get to keep and kegs of beer for the adults."

"I thought the parents could use a drink. There should be wine, also," said Oliver.

"Uh huh. Are you supplying designated drivers for those parents who both get drunk?" asked Felicity.

"Cabs. I'll pay for them," he said with a smile, as if it was a brilliant idea.

"Also, do you know you are two court jester clowns, five Disney princesses and five Disney princes down there in full costume and full character entertaining the kids?" asked Felicity. "Oh, and I forgot about the bouncy castle as well as a large pre-fab castle that the kids are using like a fort, which I've been told stays and is now Sara's castle at the mansion."

"Too much?" asked Oliver.

"Thea is delighted by it all. She told me that Uncle Oliver is doing all her kids birthday parties," Felicity told him.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he smiled.

"It is extravagant, Oliver. I mean over the top extravagant. A birthday party for me as a kid was a cake, some ice cream, and a gift. I thought that was great. They just set up a small corral in your huge backyard and a pony was delivered for Princess Sara," Felicity said. "Lyla can't stop laughing while Diggle is afraid of having a pony in the apartment."

"You got the stable for the horse like I asked, right?" asked Oliver.

"I did. I also gave Dig the pamphlet on the stable. It's called Old Oak Stables. And I told him you are paying for it," she said. "He was much relieved."

"Really," sighed Oliver. "Then everything is good."

"This is your idea of a small birthday party?" asked Felicity.

"Felicity, the last name is Queen. This is a small party for us," Oliver answered her.

"I hope you aren't like this with our children because they'll end up spoiled little brats," she said then she realized what she said, shut her mouth, and blushed.

Oliver broke out into a big smile. The idea of having a child or children with Felicity delighted him. He walked over to her and took her into his arms. Out of embarrassment, she buried head in his chest.

"You wamt childeen mit me?" she mumbled into his chest.

"What?"

"I asked if you want children with me?" Felicity asked.

"Felicity, I want to marry you, have children with you, and grow old with you," said Oliver. "Yes, brooding Oliver Queen, the man who didn't want to be part of society wants to have a whole life with you, Felicity."

Felicity smiled. It was a smile that dominated her whole face.

"When can we get married?" she asked.

"Um, what?" asked Oliver

"I asked you when can we get married?" Felicity asked again.

"Okay, right now your long lost father wants me dead, so I'm thinking after we deal with him," said Oliver. And get that annulment from Nyssa, he thought.

"We better find him soon," said Felicity, who hugged Oliver tightly. She stepped back then said, "I need to change your bandages from last night then you need to get dress and join the party. Sara is looking for her favorite uncle."

Oliver kissed the top of her head then said, "Yes, ma'am."

Arrow

Having awakened late, Oliver strolled over to the temporary barbecue pit and feasted on a breakfast of beef and pork barbecue ribs. In some ways this reminded him of his time on the island where at times every meal was either a rabbit, boar, or whatever other animal that could be caught. Fishing was difficult until because of how out in the open it was. The enemy would be able to spot you and hunt you down. Though, on that last year on the island he was mostly alone and able to fish as much as he wanted.

"These are great ribs," said Diggle as Oliver joined him.

Oliver noticed that Barry's plate had fourteen cleaned to the bone pork ribs. He smiled.

"Snack?" he asked.

"I got here on time today by running. I'm famished," Barry answered.

"Cisco here?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," answered Barry. "He took the train. Michael and Cisco came together."

"Good," smiled Oliver. "Don't worry, Barry, eat up. I thought them to supply enough ribs for hundred men. I knew you were coming."

In another area of the yard, Laurel, Nyssa, Thea, and Lyla watched the kids play in the two castles, as well as be entertained for the court jesters and princesses and princes.

"I can't believe he went to all this bother," laughed Lyla.

"It's a Queen party," grinned Thea.

Felicity joined them. She watched the children playing with a big smile on her face.

"Oliver is finally up?" asked Laurel.

"Yep," said Felicity.

"Did you find a fun way in waking him?" asked Thea. "You have a big smile on your face."

"No, just changed his bandages," smiled Felicity.

"Oh, come on, it's more than that. That is a I can't contain myself smile," Laurel said.

"We are getting married once we deal with Damien Darhk and the HIVE," said Felicity.

Thea screamed with delight, while Nyssa smiled and nodded her head in approval. She knew now that he'd want an annulment, which she would grateful supply him with one. Lyla gave her a hug. Laurel rolled her eyes.

Felicity noticed Laurel's eye roll. She had been putting off a talk with her, but now suddenly seemed as good a time as any.

"Laurel, do you mind taking a walk with me?" she asked.

"Sure," answered Laurel.

They started to walk towards the maze and grave area. Laurel sipped a fruit juice.

"Do you still love, Oliver?" asked Felicity.

Laurel smiled then answered, "As a friend only."

"Really? You see I've been noticing a lot of comments lately that make me think you are jealous, which I wouldn't blame you. I mean you have a history with him. You were his Laurel, the Laurel," rambled Felicity.

"Felicity, I'm not jealous of you and Oliver. I am pissed at Oliver. I see you with Oliver and I realized that he never really loved me the way he does you. He loved me, but I mean not the way that he loves you. The way he looks at you and listens to you. Maybe it was the time on the island and everything he'd gone through that ha changed him, made him grow up, but he is totally committed to you. It pisses me off, Felicity. I feel like kicking his butt for not being the man he could have been back when I had him," admitted Laurel.

"Except you can't kick his butt," smiled Felicity, "he's too badass."

Laurel laughed then said, "That's true."

"So, we are good. No lingering dislike for the woman that replaced you, right?" asked Felicity. "Because I really like you Laurel. I think you've done amazing things become a badass hero yourself. And I could understand if you disliked me because I have something with Oliver now that eluded you. Of course, I'm glad I have that something because I am head over heels in love with Oliver Jonas Queen. In some ways he's taught me how to love."

"Felicity, I could never dislike you," said Laurel, "and I'm glad Oliver has found you. He could use some happiness in his life."

"Really?" Felicity said then turned her head and stared at Laurel.

"You are sweet, loyal, intelligent, and brave. How could I hate that?" smiled Laurel.

"Thank you, Laurel," Felicity said.

"So, when are you going to start planning your wedding?" Laurel asked her.

"Soon, very soon. Oliver wants to catch dear old, evil dad first, though I'd like to get married tomorrow," said Felicity.

"You know Thea will take over your wedding planning for you and you'll end up with the wedding of the century for Starling City," said Laurel.

"Not if I can help it," stated Felicity. "I want small, intimate, just family. I don't want something overblown and overwhelming."

Laurel laughed then said, "Poor, delusional girl."

"Thea won't let me getaway with small and intimate, will she?" said Felicity.

"Thea Queen let her brother get married without it being the largest, biggest wedding in Starling City," said Laurel. "She will be a dynamo of planning, designing, and buying."

"Maybe we can elope?" smiled Felicity.

Laurel started laughing.

"Thea would hunt you down and stop that wedding then drag you back here and have you get married probably in this very mansion," said Laurel. "Just except it, Felicity, you are having a big wedding. So, who will give you away since your real daddy is evil?"

Felicity smiled then answered, "I was thinking of asking your father."

"Really?" Laurel said.

"Really."

Laurel began to laugh until she cried. Felicity waited patiently until she stopped.

"What's so funny?" Felicity asked her.

"My father giving you away to Oliver. He is going to hate that. I mean he has feared one of his daughters marrying Ollie for fifteen years now," said Laurel.

"I didn't think of that. Maybe I should ask Walter?" said Felicity.

"No, I want you to ask my father. After all the shit he put Oliver through the last year, he deserves to have to give you away to him," said Laurel.

Arrow

One of the games that was set up to entertain the adults was bocce. A sand court was laid out and bocce balls supplied and sets of teams made up. Oliver and Diggle teamed up against two men. One of the men was a VP at Kord Industries, who seemed to have nothing but disdain for Oliver.

"Not a fan of bocce ball, Queen?" Anthony Simmons laughed. "You haven't won a point yet with against me. If it wasn't for Diggle, this game would be over."

Oliver smiled. He had purposefully not won a point. Bocce was about angles, targeting, aiming, a large ball to get as close as he can to a smaller ball. Playing this game was well within Oliver's skillset since he hit what he aimed at.

"Sorry I couldn't be more of a challenge, Tony," said Oliver.

Simmons cringed at the use of Tony. He and Oliver weren't friends. Hell, he hated him.

"We are four points away from a win, Anthony," said Simmons' partner.

Anthony rolled the small ball down the sand lane. He then rolled a larger ball up to the smaller one until they were almost touching. Felicity and Laurel came walking to join those viewing the match. Oliver looked over at Felicity. She could tell he was frustrated by the fact he wasn't allowing himself to win.

She smiled at him then she heard Anthony Simmons talk.

"Hopefully you make a better CEO than bocce player, Queen," said Simmons.

Oliver rolled his ball down the lane. He purposefully rolled it too hard so it past by Simmons ball. Felicity cringed as she watched him lose on purpose.

"You are something else, Queen," laughed Simmons.

Felicity motioned Oliver to the side. He left Simmons to toss his next ball. Oliver joined Felicity over to the side.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Losing to an asshole," he sighed.

"Why?"

"You know why," he replied.

"Oliver, winning at bocce doesn't make you the Green Arrow. Beat this fool," she said.

Oliver smiled then he rejoined Simmons. Instead of throwing his next ball for a win, he placed it in a good position. Simmons had two points and after his next throw he had three points. Oliver again put his ball in a good position and then allowed Simmons to gain another point. He had four points and Oliver had one last ball to throw.

Staring at the layout of the balls, he judged the speed, strength, and angle. Where Felicity would use math, he used instinct. Oliver let his ball go and with a flick of his wrist he took out all of Simmons balls and left three of his own balls in play for points. Oliver smiled then he looked at Diggle.

"I guess it's up to you, Dig, to get us one point for the win," said Oliver.

"I guess it is," a smiling Dig called down to him.

Oliver looked over to Felicity, who gave him the thumbs up sign. He smiled. She was his light. He wondered how he ever lived without her.

Arrow

The party was finally winding down. The guests had left. Walter showed up to enjoy some of the ribs that were left over, Barry having enough for five men, and deliver his gift for Sara, which was enough clothes for the her to be set for the winter.

"Walter, you are too generous," said Lyla.

"It is my pleasure, Lyla. I always wanted a young daughter," said Walter.

"How about me?" Thea spoke up.

"You, my dear, I still think of as my daughter, but you are not a child. Shopping for you is far more expensive," he chuckled.

Sara, who was sitting in her father's lap, yawned.

"How about she gets in her PJs and we out a movie on for her in the living room," offered Oliver.

"Are you suggesting an overnighter for Sara?" asked Lyla.

"I'm suggesting one for her and her parents. There are plenty of bedrooms, including a nursery that has one of those devices so you can hear her in whatever room you take, or she can sleep with you in whatever room you choose to take," explained Oliver.

The front doorbell rang.

"Then she could play with her pony in the morning," added Felicity, who was excited by the idea of a team sleepover. "Thea, Laurel, Nyssa, Barry, Cisco, and Michael, we have room for you, too."

"I know you have room for me. My bedroom hasn't been touched," said Thea with a smile.

"Anymore ribs?" asked Barry with a grin.

Laurel, Nyssa, Cisco, and Michael agreed to the sleepover. They were working out room plans when the front doorbell rang. Oliver went to answer it. Opening the door Captain Quentin Lance was standing there.

"Captain Lance," Oliver said.

"Is my daughter here?" he asked.

"She is."

"She hasn't been answering her cellphone and I need to talk to her. It's family business. Her mother is in town on a surprise visit and, you know, she wants to see you daughter," he said.

Oliver let him in then turned pointed towards the living room.

"She is in watching Frozen with the birthday girl Sara, as well as Thea, Felicity, Lyla, Nyssa, and Cisco," Oliver stated. "I don't need to introduce you."

'Yeah, thanks," he said then with his lanky stride walked towards the living room.

Oliver joined Dig, Michael, Walter, and Barry in the parlor, where they were enjoying drinks. He noticed that Barry was drinking lemonade, as alcohol had no effect on his system. Dig looked at with a questioning expression.

"It was Captain Lance. He needs to talk to Laurel," said Oliver.

Diggle took a sip of his beer then looked at Oliver and smiled.

"Thanks, man. You gave my daughter a great birthday today," he said.

"It was my pleasure, Dig. Sara is family," Oliver said.

"So, I heard through the grapevine that a marriage is in your future," smiled Diggle.

"That is wonderful," exclaimed Walter. "You and Felicity are going to marry. This is great news. When can we announce it?"

"It's in early stages, Walter," said Oliver.

Barry smiled, "Still, congratulations, Oliver. I knew it was in you."

"And you, too, Barry," grinned Oliver.

"Yeah, except the woman I'm dating right now isn't the woman I love. But I'm working through things," smiled Barry.

"Watching Barry and Iris dance around each other can give you a headache," added Michael.

"Hey, she lost Eddie last year. I refuse to put pressure on her, so I'm dating a nice girl right now," Barry defended himself.

"Back to Oliver," said Diggle. "When do you intend on getting married?"

"First we have to deal with Damien Darhk," said Oliver.

"Damien Darhk?" asked Walter.

"He's someone you do not want to be involved with, Walter. As a matter of fact, Michael, we should do a review of QI clients and investors and make sure that there is no connection to Darhk," said Oliver.

"I'll do that. Felicity should do it with Palmer Technologies," said Michael.

"I'll talk to talk to her," said Oliver.

"You really shouldn't put it off, Oliver. Who knows how long it will take to get Damien Darhk," said Diggle.

"He's right, Oliver. I regret not reconciling with your mother. I waited too long and she was gone," said Walter.

"I didn't wait for the perfect time to remarry Lyla and that has worked out so far," said Diggle. "Don't wait too long, Oliver."

Oliver looked at his friend and smiled then said, "You just want a chance to be a best man."

Diggle laughed then replied, "When you need me I'll be reporting for duty."

"I'll be there, too," said Barry.

"Head usher, Barry Allen," said Oliver.

"Don't forget Cisco will want to be involved," added Barry.

"Can I count on you, Michael?" asked Oliver.

"Of course, you can," said Michael.

"See, Oliver, we can have this wedding tomorrow if you are willing," said Diggle.

"We'll see, Dig," said Oliver. "We'll see."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Michael and Cisco returned temporarily with Barry to Central City in order to work a problem Barry was having with a metahuman. Although the HIVE and Damien Darhk were still a threat to the Starling City, Japan had left them in a position of backing up a little. They were still lurking out there and a problem, but Darhk had centuries to develop backup bases, that were hidden from the League of Assassins. As Ra's Al Ghul ordered the league to search the world for Darhk, Blaze, along with all other facets of the HIVE, so all he could do know was wait until actionable intel was dug up.

With the HIVE on the back burner, Oliver's attention went back to Starling City and his primary mission. Tonight he was alone in the base getting in an intensive workout. Felicity needed to catch up on work at Palmer Industries and Diggle, as her head of security and personal bodyguard, was with her. Along with still being injured Thea had her club to run and Laurel was still an ADA, so they weren't at the base either.

Working his way up and down the salmon ladder just to build a sweat, Oliver concentrated on nothing but the exercise. He cleansed his mind of all thought and used exercise as a form of meditation allowing his mind to subconsciously work on all problems. Next, he moved on to the Wing Chung dummy attempting to work on blows and defenses with speed and strength. As a light sheen of sweat covered his body, Oliver heard someone clear their throat. He stopped his workout and looked away from the dummy. Laurel was standing there in her courtroom clothes

"Laurel, this is a surprise," he said.

"I needed a workout to blow off steam and this base has better facilities than the base in Palmer Technologies," she said.

"Bad day?" asked Oliver.

"Bad timing," said Laurel. "My mother is in town, so my life is filled with family drama. She found out about Sara being brought back to life by the Lazarus Pit and in explaining to her how Sara went from the Black Canary to the White Canary, from assassin to hero on a mission to stop an immortal madman, and from dead to alive, I let it slip that I was now the Black Canary in her stead. My mother is less than thrilled with me at the moment."

Oliver shook his head. He understood that feeling of disappointing a parent. In many ways he wondered if he had ever truly made either one of his parents happy with his choices in life. From profligate playboy to vigilante, he was a man of extremes.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"She pissed at you, too, though not in the same way. My father told her it was all your fault and that you are the Green Arrow," said Laurel.

Oliver lowered his head. In his opinion too many knew his secret identity and now here was one more person. Looking up at Laurel she read his expression.

"I'm sorry, Ollie. I tried to stop him but he wanted to place blame someone other than with the Lance Family and that was you. You know that you are my father's favorite person to blame for all things, even though he is starting to accept you for who you are," explained Laurel.

"How is your mother taking the information about me?" he asked.

"Better than knowing about her daughters. She thinks the Green Arrow is a hero. She's just pissed that she didn't guess the Green Arrow was you. According to my mother, she always thought you were capable of greatness," smiled Laurel. "You should see my father when she said this. He was really, really pissed off. Captain Quentin Lance couldn't believe his ex-wife thinks you are a hero."

Oliver couldn't help but smile. He hated having Quentin Lance as a disgruntled associate. When they worked together to take down Slade and to stop the Undertaking, it was a good relationship, contentious at times, but good. He didn't know Oliver was the Arrow back then, but things have changed.

"So, your mother likes the Green Arrow," he grinned.

"Don't get cocky," Laurel countered. "I think she just likes your tight fitting green leather pants."

Oliver laughed then he walked over to a chair where he towel hung from. He picked up the towel and wiped himself down then looked at Laurel, who was staring at him with a strange expression on her face.

"I heard you're getting married, Ollie," said Laurel.

Oliver looked at her with a mix of guilt and surprise. He didn't think this was a subject that Laurel would want to discuss with him. Their history was so packed with drama and pain he wasn't sure how she'd take his coming marriage to Felicity.

"Yeah, Felicity and I are getting married," he said tentatively.

"But you want to wait until you get Darhk and put down HIVE, right?" she pushed him.

"That's right," he replied.

"Get over yourself and your need to protect everyone, Ollie. Marry the girl now," said Laurel. "You, Felicity, Thea, Dig, and me, we live a crazy life. We don't know when one of us might die and we not have a Lazarus Pit to..."

"I destroyed Damien's Lazarus Pit and I intend on having Nyssa destroy the one in Nanda Parbat and every other Lazarus Pit I can find," said Oliver. "Those pits can't be trusted and they extend the lives of people who lives should not be extended."

"Okay, that strengthens my point," said Laurel. "Life is short, too damn short, so don't waste time. Marry her now, Ollie; she deserves it. Felicity has put up with almost as much shit as me and in less years. You really like to test the women who love you."

"She deserves better than me, Laurel. Sometimes I don't think I should marry her," countered Oliver.

"Felicity doesn't want better, though; she wants you, so stop beating yourself up and putting up unnecessary obstacles," said Laurel. "Marry her now."

"But...," he started.

"No buts. You are a better man now then you were before you ended up on that damned island. Accept that, Ollie, and do the right thing and have a life with Felicity. You always be the Green Arrow, but now you can be Oliver Queen, too, and a better Oliver Queen than you ever were before the island. Fulfill all of your potential, Ollie," Laurel told him.

He went to speak but stopped. Laurel knew him well enough to know that something else was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't want a big wedding," he mumbled.

"Tell Thea not me," smirked Laurel.

"Thea won't listen to me," said Oliver.

Laurel laughed and said nothing more.

Arrow

Laurel got half a workout in before she got a call from Felicity about something they were working on. She told Oliver that the Black Canary was needed and took off. After a phone call from Detective Lopez, Oliver donned his green Arrow gear and went out on to meet him. When he arrived on the agreed to rooftop, he found Lopez along with another new partner. She looked like she was young enough to have just graduated from the academy.

"Green Arrow, this is my latest new partner, Samantha Jones," said Lopez.

"Another new partner?" asked Oliver.

"My last one didn't like my association with you. We thought it best to part ways," Lopez told him.

She smiled and then said, "I am a big fan."

Oliver nodded.

"What do you need from me, detective?" asked Oliver.

"There is a metahuman on the streets of Starling City. His name is Tommy Monaghan. He's an ex-Marine and he is killing criminals and calling himself the Hitman," said Lopez.

"He's a vigilante," said Oliver.

"Yeah, but not like you. He doesn't care about collateral damage," Lopez stated.

"What are his powers?" asked Oliver.

"From a government experiment, he has telepathy and increased hand eye coordination which makes him an expert marksman and an expert in martial arts. The bastard is hard to bring down," said Samantha Jones.

"We almost had him but he put four uniform cops from our elite SWAT squad in the hospital and killed three gangbangers," stated Lopez.

"Is that all?" asked Oliver.

"No," sighed Lopez. "He killed Bruno Alphonso, the crime boss, which has the Italian Mob ready to war. He blew up Bruno's car killing three innocent bystanders."

"Nothing stops him from getting his target," said Jones. "He doesn't care who he kills as long as he gets his mission done."

"Do you have any intel on where he might be staying?" asked Oliver.

"None," answered Samantha.

Oliver nodded.

"If our SWAT personnel can't handle this guy, Captain Lance and I thought you might have a better chance in dealing with him," said Lopez.

"I'm not a metahuman," said Oliver with a smirk.

"Yeah, that is what makes you even more impressive," said Jones.

"I'll keep that in mind," Oliver smiled.

He nocked a grappling arrow, aimed it at the street below and let it fly. Without saying goodbye he headed down towards ground level the hard way. Detective Jones ran to the edge of the building and watched Oliver land on the ground. She continued watching as he headed off to the alleyway where he had his Ducati parked.

"He really is better in person than on the news," she said.

"You really a Green Arrow groupie," said Lopez.

"Come on, Lopez, he's a hero. You got to love heroes," said Jones. "If he had a Facebook page, I'd friend him."

"Yeah, I guess you would. I just wished more people in this city saw him as a hero instead of vigilante. I'm afraid that they might go after him again and one of these days a bullet from a cop gun might stop him and that would be a shame. He's saved a lot of cops lives," stated Lopez.

"I'll never shot him," sighed Jones.

Lopez laughed.

Arrow

When Oliver got back to the base, it was still empty. Diggle along with Laurel and Felicity were probably working on taking down their own bad guys. He really did miss working with Dig. Thea was still out of the rotation with a healing broken arm. he should check up on her at the club, which was back up and once again a hot spot. Having the Green Arrow working out of its basement gave the club even greater cache. Oliver booted up the computer and then he entered a search for Tommy Monaghan on all the databases that Felicity had hacked. As the search began Oliver started to take off his Green Arrow gear.

When he first started his crusade, his mission, he thought he could do it alone, but then he added Dig and after him Felicity. Through their influence he started to change, to become human again, and no longer just a forged weapon. Now being in this new base alone, he missed the company, the team. He missed Roy, his protégé. If there was a way to bring him back into the fold, he would. Those days of being alone, of being nothing but the mission, the crusade, were over. He now needed to be Oliver Queen, as much as he needed to be the Green Arrow.

He walked back into the shower and locker area and took a long hot shower. His body always felt best after a long hot shower. It seemed that was the only time his muscles were all relaxed and his injuries abated. Getting out of the shower, a shower that was once used for Hazmat situations in order to clean people of potential deadly biologicals, he toweled off and changed into jeans, a grey tee shirt, work boots, and then grabbed his brown leather bomber jacket.

Walking out of the locker area, he was surprised to see Felicity sitting at the computer reviewing his search parameters.

"What are you doing here?" he asked genuinely surprised to see her.

She swiveled around in her chair and faced Oliver. A big smile was on Felicity's face.

"I missed you and Laurel and Dig succeeded in their mission quickly tonight. I thought I'd see if you were still at work here. I like this place," she said. "Plus, you need me. You didn't set up every database you can search this guy through and I added him to our search on facial recognition and am running it through the city's CCTV."

"I know I need you. I've known that for a long time now, even if I didn't say it out loud," Oliver said.

He walked over to her in the chair, knelt down in front of her, and took her right hand in his hand. Her expression went from smiling to concerned.

"Felicity, I've been thinking and I was wondering if we can get married as soon as possible and not wait until the time is right, or the HIVE is dismantles. I don't want to wait any longer. I want you as my wife now and forever," he said softly.

Tears formed in Felicity's eyes as she slipped over of her chair and into his arms. Oliver brought his arms around her in a hug and soon they were lost in a passionate kiss. After several minutes of kissing Felicity pulled back.

"Yes," she said, "I want to be your wife now and forever."

"Now we have to let the rest of our merry band know," he said.

"Who is going to control Thea?" asked Felicity.

"Don't look at me. She's had be wrapped around her finger since she was born," smiled Oliver.

"Okay, I'll deal with her," sighed Felicity. "Maybe I'll make Nyssa my maid of honor and give her the job of controlling Thea."

"Hey, don't you dare do that to my ex-wife," smiled Oliver.

Felicity gave him a playful punch to his left arm. He laughed and she broke into a smile.

"We are really going to do it," she said.

"Yes, we are," he said.

A sly grin crossed Felicity's lips then she said, "I wonder if we should invite my father."

"Very funny. I'm afraid that he'll try to stop the wedding. I don't think he wants his daughter marrying me," said Oliver.

"I know," said Felicity, "which makes you even more perfect for me."

Oliver stood up and then offered her his hand.

"Let's go home," he said.

"I'd like that," she smiled.

"It looks like we are having a dinner in the next couple of days to announce that we are getting married now," Oliver said.

"Uh huh," smiled Felicity.

"I know that smile, Felicity, what is it you are thinking?" asked Oliver.

"I was thinking that we should go home and have pre-marital sex before we are husband and wife," she purred.

"You know I like the way you think," smiled Oliver.

Arrow

Everyone had arrived at the mansion. Oliver called Raisa out or retirement to prepare the meal and then insisted that she join them. The meal was one of Oliver's favorite as a boy, roast beef with roasted potatoes and green beans. Once the meal was prepared, everyone gathered at the table, passed the dishes around to fill their plates then Oliver stood with a glass of merlot in his hand.

"Before we eat, I have an announcement to make," he stated.

"Let me guess, besides you being the Green Arrow and Ra's Al Ghul, that you are also Santa Claus," Dig teased him.

"Sorry, I'm Jewish. I can't be Mrs. Santa Claus," Felicity intervened.

"Which brings me back to the announcement," said Oliver. "Felicity and I are going to be married and we have decided to make it sooner rather than later. Tomorrow we are getting blood tests and a marriage license and then we are planning the wedding."

Oliver lifted his glass and took a sip. Everyone else took a sip of their drinks.

"Congratulations, Oliver. I'm proud of you," said Walter.

Oliver sat down and said, "Thank you, Walter."

"Walter, I'd like you to give me away," said Felicity tentatively.

Walter smiled then said, "I would be honored, Felicity."

"I was going to ask your father, Laurel, but I thought he might feel inclined to arrest Oliver to save me from marrying him."

"I still think you should invite him to the wedding, though," smiled Laurel.

"I am," replied Felicity.

"Maid of honor material here," Thea spoke up.

Felicity smiled then said, "You can be maid of honor as long as you help plan the wedding and we keep it small."

"Smallish," Thea corrected her.

"Okay, smallish," agreed Felicity.

"This is exciting," said Lyla. "Are you going to have a two faith wedding?"

"I was thinking of a reform Rabbi for me and Episcopal priest for Oliver," said Felicity.

"I don't really care," said Oliver.

"You're mother and father would have liked you being married by a Episcopal priest," said Walter.

Oliver smiled sadly then said, "You're right, Walter."

"I can't wait to start planning and shopping," said Thea.

"Nyssa, you know that you are invited to the wedding," said Felicity.

"Thank you, Felicity. It will be an honor to watch my ex-husband get married," said Nyssa.

Oliver knew Nyssa was joking, but he could see Felicity furrow her brow slightly. It was time to change the subject. He cut a piece of the roast and sampled it.

"Raisa, this is delicious," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

"You know I want you involved in the wedding," said Oliver. "As a matter of fact I was hoping that you could move back to the mansion. It's not a home here without you."

Raisa smiled then said, "I would love to come home."

"Good," grinned Oliver then he looked over at Dig. "So, Dig, will you be my best man?"

"I guess since you were my best man that it's only right I'm yours," said Dig.

Oliver smiled, "Thank you, Dig."

"Oh, Felicity, we have so much to do. We have to decide on how many bridesmaids you have and grooms Oliver has," said Thea. "Then we have work out a motif and a menu. We are definitely having the wedding here. We can either have it in the backyard and rent heaters so guests aren't cold. Ceremony outside and post ceremony inside. I'm thinking a buffet and finger foods. We can have a nice quartet playing music. I don't like the idea of a sit down dinner, but we can talk about all of this after dinner."

"Yeah," Felicity responded feebly.

Oliver leaned in and whispered to her, "Care to elope?"

"I'm thinking about it," she replied.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Oliver found The Hitman in a condemned building in the Glades. He was setting up his sniper rifle on tripod to take out a drug gang nearby. As Oliver burst through the door, he felt a sort of warmth go through his mind, as Monaghan scanned him telepathically.

"You and I are alike. We both want to bring justice to the city. Why are you here to stop me?" The Hitman asked.

"I don't believe in collateral damage. You do," growled Oliver.

"But wars are filled with collateral damage, friendly fire, mistakes, and death. Do you know the comrades I've lost due to the fog of war. You can't fight one without the death of the innocent," said The Hitman.

"I can," replied Oliver.

"Oliver, I'm calling in the police. His telepathy gives him too big an advantage over you. You can't take him alone," Felicity said in his ear.

"No, I can handle this," growled Oliver.

Nocking an arrow he fired at Monaghan.

 _Thea, Lyla, baby Sara, and Felicity headed off to look for dresses at the best boutique shops in the city_ _._ _This was Thea's domain. She was known by sight by owners and sales people alike. Diggle was told to assign another bodyguard to Felicity, so that he could go and buy a new tuxedo along with Oliver. Thea had agreed to a wedding at the mansion with no more than fifty guests, seventy-five if it was really necessary and she would be the judged of the really necessary. She was arranging for everything including the reform rabbi and reverend. All Oliver and Felicity had to do was enjoy the ride and not chicken out of the wedding._

Felicity listened to the sounds of battle between Oliver and Monaghan. The idea of Oliver fighting an enemy who could anticipate all his moves because of telepathy scared her. She knew that Oliver needed backup but he wouldn't hear of it. The Hitman was too dangerous, so he went after him alone. Well, if he was stubborn then so could she.

The sounds of gunfire and arrows being shot stopped. Now over the comm she could hear the sounds of hand to hand combat. Felicity heard Oliver grunt in pain then moan. She brought her hands together and started wringing them. It was always bad enough listening to him fight over the comm, but now that they were almost married it was even worse. She didn't want to lose him. They had gone through too much to lose each other now.

Muting the comm link, she grabbed her cellphone and dialed Diggle.

"Dig," he answered his phone.

"I need your help, John," said Felicity.

 _The wedding dress was beautiful. It was egg shell white, silk, and simple. It didn't have a veil, which Felicity wanted to avoid. She had the feeling that she would look like a computer geek in a veil and she was sure that Oliver would look perfect in his tuxedo. Felicity did a twirl in front of Lyla and Thea._

 _"So what do you think?" she asked them._

 _"Felicity, you look beautiful," said Lyla._

 _"Oh, my God, it's perfect," exclaimed Thea, who took her cellphone out. "I have to call Laurel. I'm going to take a picture of you and send it to her so she can see it."_

 _"She's probably in court, Thea," said Lyla._

 _"I don't care. This is more important than putting a bad guy away," said Thea._

 _"Please, don't embarrass me," said Felicity._

 _"Honey, when you look as good as you do in a dress it not embarrassing to have your picture taken," Thea told her. She lifted her smart phone up. "Now say cheese."_

Oliver swiped The Hitman off his feet and onto his back. Fighting him had been one of his more difficult battles because of the man's ability to read his mind. He went to move in on Monaghan. Before Oliver could get into position, Monaghan placed his two feet on Oliver's chest and threw him back and away from him.

Oliver landed hard on the floor, so hard that the floor collapsed and he ended up breaking through the rotten floorboards and landing on the floor below them. His back ached, but he forced himself up and onto his feet quickly. He couldn't let Monaghan get away. The man had done too much collateral damage.

 _Oliver sat at his desk at QI. The blood tests results were due back today, so he had sent a messenger to pick them up and bring them back to him. The messenger arrived and Naomi took the envelope from him and brought it into Oliver's office. She handed it to him._

 _"Here, boss," she said._

 _"Thanks," he smiled._

 _She exited while he opened the envelope. A big grin crossed his face. He dialed Felicity's direct line._

 _"Hello," she answered._

 _"I got the results back just now. We are closer to being married," Oliver stated._

 _"Okay," Felicity stuttered. "How was the Tay Sachs test?"_

 _"I don't have the gene," he said._

 _"Thank God," she sighed._

 _"I still don't understand what the problem is," Oliver stated._

 _"It's a Jewish thing, okay? If you had the gene and I had the gene then we couldn't have children without endangering their life," Felicity told him once again._

 _"We are fine, though, so you don't have to worry about it. Tell Thea to set a date," Oliver told he._

 _An infectious smile cracked Felicity's face. She said, "I'll tell her."_

Oliver approached The Hitman once again wanting to end this battle now. He knew there was only one way to fight this man and that was for him to clear his mind, empty it and fight on instincts. Ra's Al Ghul taught him to meditate. He believed it was a necessary tool for a warrior. There wasn't much that he appreciated about his time in Nanda Parbat but those lessons in meditating and clearing his mind were appreciated.

"Back again," said Monaghan. "You can't beat me. I know what you are thinking, so I can anticipate all your moves."

Oliver decided to place images in his mind to confuse Monaghan. He had to keep the man off balance, so that he could use his skills in order to defeat him.

Monaghan's forehead furrowed. A look of confusion crossed his face. The amount if discipline it took to do what Oliver was doing was almost inhuman. Monaghan tried to probe Oliver's midn deeper. Oliver ignored it. His plan was working but he couldn't even think on it now. He had to just commit to his plan and defeat Monaghan.

 _Naomi announced to Oliver that Captain Lance was here to see him. Oliver looked up from the paperwork that he had fallen behind on. Lance was dressed in his street clothes looking disheveled and not his uniform. He came into the office and looked around with a face that said he disliked everything he saw. Oliver had grown used to Lance's disdain. He would have liked to have been friends with the man, but he understood Lance's problem with him._

 _"Can I help you, Captain?" asked Oliver._

 _"Detective Lopez told me that he put you on The Hitman case. The bastard killed three more mafia made men last night and an undercover cop along with them. I wanted to see if you had gotten anywhere yet looking for him," said Lance._

 _"We are running facial scans every night trying to pick up any sign of him. So far he had kept completely off the radar," said Oliver._

 _"Anything else?" asked Lance._

 _"I am patrolling every night looking for him and not just the Glades. I understand the need to find him, Captain. He is my number priority," said Oliver._

 _"I don't believe I'm looking to you for help," sighed Lance._

 _He stared at Oliver for a few moments before speaking again._

 _"I don't understand you, Queen. As much as I want to hate you, you do something that surprises me," said Lance._

 _"This is my city, Captain. It was ruined by people who should have nurtured it, but instead they exploited it. I intend on changing this city for the better," Oliver told him._

 _"At what cost?" asked Lance._

 _"My life, if need be," said Oliver._

 _Lance rubbed a hand over his face. The man looked frustrated. He exhaled deeply._

 _"So, I heard you were getting married to Miss Smoak," said Lance._

 _"I am," replied Oliver. He fought the urge to clench his fists. He knew that Lance like Felicity, even thought of her almost like a daughter, but Oliver wasn't about to be lectured by him on how he should treat Felicity. Lance had no idea how deeply he loved Felicity._

 _"Laurel has talked about it. She's excited by it. She said that my ex-wife and I were going to get invitations to the wedding and after party," said Lance. "I like Felicity."_

 _"I love her," said Oliver._

 _"You allegedly loved my daughters, too, but look how that worked out." said Lance then he shook his head. "Did you ever really love my daughters?"_

 _"I did, Captain Lance. I know you hate to hear but I did and I still do. Laurel and Sara are very important to me. I love them like family," said Oliver._

 _"Well, you Queens have a strange way of treating family," said Lance._

 _"Is there a point that you have?" Oliver interrupted him, as he felt his anger starting to rise up._

 _"Treat her right, Queen. She is a good person. She deserves to be treated right. I don't know what she sees in you, but she is devoted to you," said Lance._

 _"She deserves better than me. I know that," said Oliver._

 _Lance looked at him with a bit of shock in his eyes. Every since he had come back from the island Oliver Queen has surprised him. He was getting tired of that._

 _"You mean that, don't you?" said Lance._

 _"I mean it with my whole heart," said Oliver. "But she loves me, and she wants to marry me, so I have to try my best to make her happy. And I will try my best."_

 _Captain Lance stood there for a few moments. Oliver didn't say a word. Finally, the silence was broken._

 _"Good luck on your wedding, Queen," said Lance. "And I hope you find The Hitman soon."_

The battle had changed and Monaghan wasn't happy about it. Oliver was getting in more shots, as Monaghan could no longer trust what he read in Oliver's mind. The image he caught in Oliver's mind was the same as the punch or kick that Oliver threw. They viciously battled each other until out of frustration and the fact he was starting to lose in a way that his defeat was imminent, Monaghan charged Oliver and drove him and himself through a window and falling to the cement below. Oliver knew that they were three stories up and that he was about to do serious damage to himself. He e Heturned his body as he fell so that he landed on his side instead of his back or his front. Oliver wanted to lessen the damage done to himself.

Oliver's body met the cement with a painful, hard thud that almost knock him out cold. He didn't want to move, but he knew that he had to move in order to check on Monaghan. In his ear Felicity called to him for information, but he couldn't respond to her just yet. His body hurt too much for him to open his mouth and speak for the moment. In time he'd be able to speak again, but now he had to concentrate on moving.

Standing he saw that Monaghan landed face first on the cement. He wasn't moving. Oliver tried to walk over to him and check him, but he stumbled. A van pulled up, double-parked, and Diggle got out. He rushed over to Olivier and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"I got you," he said to Oliver.

"Need to call police and have them pick up the trash," said Oliver.

"Felicity will make the call. Let's get you back to the base and get check out for broken bones," said Diggle.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Oliver then he passed out.

Diggle sighed then said to himself, "Some things never chance."

Arrow

Oliver woke up in his bed at the Queen Mansion. The sun was shining through the window, so he knew that he had been asleep for several hours. Felicity was beside him sitting with her back up against the headboard and working on her tablet and wearing nothing but one of his grey tee shirts. A smile appeared on his lips. He had no control over the smile because smiling had become something he did because of her. He reached over and touched her thigh. Felicity looked up from her tablet at him.

"You're awake," she said.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Hitman?"

"He is in custody. Lance actually told me to send his thanks," Felicity smiled then she went back to work on her tablet.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"I just set the company jet to Vegas to pick up my mother. We set a date for the wedding and it is in two weeks. Now I have to tell my mother about the wedding and offer the chance to stay for the next two weeks to be involved in the planning and everything," said Felicity. "I really don't want to do this, but Thea berated me about having only one mother and that she deserved to be part of this."

"When will she be here?" he asked.

"Six hours," she answered.

"Where is she staying?" he asked.

"Here," Felicity smiled.

"Oh," was Oliver's response. "You know she doesn't know that I'm the Green Arrow or that you are the brains behind several vigilantes. The longer she's around the more the chance she'll find out."

"No, she will not because we won't let her," said Felicity.

"I think I need convincing about this," he smiled.

"Oliver your right side is one large bruise. You have cracked ribs, contusions, bruises, bumps, and everything else you can do to a body without breaking it," Felicity said, "so sex is out of the question. You need to just lay still and rest."

"I could just lay her and you do all the work," his smile grew broader.

A sly smile crossed Felicity's lips then she said, "You mean I can be on top and in control."

"Uh huh," he replied.

"God, I love you," she said as she put down her table then grabbed the hem of the tee shirt and brought it up and over her head.

Felicity pulled back the sheet and moved her body beside Oliver's. She knew he had a high threshold for pain, but she wanted to avoid certain areas of his body, which needed healing. Kissing Oliver long and hard, she then moved into position, straddling his body. She looked down on him with a triumphant grin on her face.

"I like this," she said.

"It'll do for now," he smirked.

"Don't be so cocky," she said as she started to move her hips.

"Yeah, cocky. That's the word I was thinking of right now," he chuckled.

Arrow

The next time Oliver woke up it was dark in his bedroom. The bed was empty so he assumed it wasn't too late, and as his stomach growled, he thought a shower and then going downstairs to get some food. Taking a quick hot shower, he changed into a air of faded jeans and a black tee shirt. Slipping on a pair of loafers, he headed downstairs. Walking down the main staircase, he heard arguing coming from the parlor.

Once he got to the bottom he head to the parlor, but stood in the hallway and listened.

"What did my father call himself then, ma?" yelled Felicity.

"I knew him as Damien Smoak. He told me he needed to get away from his life for a while when we first met. He told me he wanted to try and live a normal life," Donna Smoak explained. "I thought he might have a criminal background because he was so secretive, but he was also handsome and charming. I thought he wanted to change so we fell in love."

"What did he do for a living?" asked Felicity.

Oliver knew that Felicity needed to ask these questions, but he hated the sound of pain in her voice.

"He was a genius with computers, just like you. Any technology he could pick up, take apart, and make it work better, so he worked when he had to fixing things or upgrading stuff. He even upgraded the security software of the casino I worked in at that time," said Donna.

"And, then after seven years, he just left," said Felicity.

"No, he told me he was leaving. He told me it was time for him to return to his real life and that he was taking my brother Maurice with him. Maurice would follow Damien anywhere by that time. He told Maurice more about his life then he told me," said Donna. "He said that you and I would be alright, but it would be better if no one knew that you were related to me or something deadly could happen to you. He scared me. He made me feel your life was in danger if anyone knew who your father really was. I kept my mouth shut and I let him go. I asked nothing from him and told him not to bother with us again. I knew I could take care of you."

"My father is an evil man, mother," said Felicity. "He is an evil, evil man."

"You've met him," said Donna in surprise.

"Yes, I met him. And I don't like him. I met Uncle Maurice again, too. I wish to God I could get him away from Damien," said Felicity.

He heard the tears in Felicity's words.

"Come here, baby girl," said Donna.

Oliver took a deep breath and entered the parlor. He was presented with the sight of Donna Smoak hugging her daughter. Felicity looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Oliver," Felicity cried and she ran from her mother to Oliver. He wrapped her up in his arms. She felt secure in his arms knowing he would anything to protect her.

Oliver kissed the side of her head then said, "I'm hear and nothing will happen to you."

Donna looked at her daughter and her soon to be son-in-law with tears in her eyes. She was thrilled that Felicity had found a man like Oliver Queen who could take care of her.

Oliver offered her a smile then said, "Welcome to my home, Mrs. Smoak."

"Donna. You call me Donna. I am going to be your mother-in-law. Felicity told me that you are going to be married in two weeks. I can't believe it," Donna smiled.

"Neither can I," said Oliver as he continued to hold onto Felicity, who was finally settling down.

Felicity stepped back from Oliver and then gave him a weak smile.

"My mother is staying with us for the wedding," said Felicity.

"That's wonderful," grinned Oliver. "Weddings are supposed to bring families together."

"Felicity told me that you have a bit of a motorcycle accident, which was you were upstairs sleeping. I was afraid that you might have gotten drunk or something. You old reputation was pretty bad," said Donna Smoak.

"Nay," smiled Oliver, "I'm no longer the man I was, Donna."

"Well, you're going to have to give up motorcycles now. You can't be getting hurt speeding around. You have to take care of Felicity," said Donna.

Oliver offered her one of his charming smiles, but didn't say anything. Felicity knew that Oliver was now feeling uncomfortable with her mother, so she stepped up.

"Oliver, you must be hungry," she said.

"Starved," he replied.

"Let's go in the kitchen and see what Raisa has for leftovers," said Felicity.

"Raisa? Who is Raisa?" asked Donna.

"Raisa is the cook and housekeeper here," said Oliver. "She has the night off visiting friends."

"Oh, well, so I should talk to her about special dietary needs," said Donna.

"You can tell Raisa what you need or want. Raisa is family to me. She helped raised me and I love her like she was my mother," said Oliver, though there was a warning in his words. Treat her well.

"That's sweet," said Donna. "You consider you cook like a second mother."

Felicity rolled her eyes then spoke up, "Let's check out the kitchen, Oliver. Mother, I should you were the guest room is, so why don't you settle in for the night."

"I know when I've been dismissed," Donna said. "Are you going to have kitchen sex?"

"Mother," growled Felicity.

"Thought so," smiled Donna, who then headed out of the parlor and up the stairs.

Oliver looked at Felicity and sighed, "It's going to be a long to weeks, isn't it?"

"You have no idea," replied Felicity.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Oliver heard the sounds of Felicity and Donna arguing over the wedding in the background. After struggling with Thea in keeping the wedding simple and smallish, Donna wanted a wedding that equaled the prince of England getting married. Oliver drank his black coffee and shook his head. So far, he had managed to stay out of the argument, which was now on its third day.

As he sipped his coffee in the living Felicity came storming into the room. He suppressed a smirk and looked up at her with a blank expression.

"Help me," she pleaded.

"We could elope," he offered.

Her expression went from annoyance to pissed off.

"That's not helping me," she said. "I want a way to deal with my mother not a way to run away from my wedding."

"Sorry," he smiled weakly.

Donna Smoak entered the living room. She smiled at Oliver then looked at Felicity and spoke, "We are not done with our talk."

"Mother, we are done. Thea is in charge of the wedding and I like what she has planned," said Felicity.

"But she doesn't even have any news people invited. We went this on TV and in the newspapers. I bet we can get one of the news stations to pay us for an exclusive," said Donna excitedly.

"Sorry, we don't sell news," said Oliver. "It's a Queen tradition."

"But all the best celebrities do it," replied Donna.

"Not going to happen," grimaced Oliver.

"Not even one small exclusive?" asked Donna.

"How much did you get for it, mother?" asked Felicity.

"Twenty grand for exclusive photos of the bride and groom," she answered happily.

"Mother," growled Felicity.

"Felicity, maybe if we allow your mother this one exclusive, she won't bother you for anymore," offered Oliver.

"He's right. Le me have this one exclusive and I'll stop arguing with you," said Donna.

"Who takes the photographs of us?" asked Felicity.

"A professional, right before the wedding," Donna answered.

"One exclusive and that's all," said Felicity.

"Thank you," Donna smiled then she went up to Felicity and kissed her cheek. "I have a phone call to make."

Donna Smoak turned on her heals and left Felicity and Oliver alone. Felicity looked at Oliver with on raised eyebrow. He smiled.

"Really, you want to have photos taken by some sleazeball for some tabloid?" she asked him.

"Let her have it and she behave," he sighed.

"She better," said Felicity, who then stormed out of the room.

"I really need to gear up tonight and find some action," Oliver said to himself.

Arrow

It was the day of the wedding. Diggle had hired extra security just in case Damien Darhk and Felicity's Uncle decided to crash the party. Felicity's wedding dress was a 1950s style couture silk faille draped column gown. It was off-white and beautiful. Oliver wore an Armani tuxedo with a black tie instead of a bowtie.

Donna Smoak was waiting for them in a room off to the side with a photographer. They showed, took the pictures, and then prepared for the ceremony. Thea acted as the master of ceremony telling everyone where they should be, sit, and how to act. An Anglican priest and a reform rabbi waited under a Chuppah that was made of white silk. A quartet played the wedding march and the ceremony began. By the time food was being served, Felicity now possessed a hyphenated name of Smoak-Queen. Oliver and Felicity stood side by side in the receiving line along with Diggle, Laurel and the rest. Captain Lance stopped in front of them. He kissed Felicity's cheek and then offered his hand to offer to shake. Oliver shook it.

"Protect her," he said.

"With my life," said Oliver.

The traditions were upheld from the throwing of the bouquet and Oliver removed her garter and tossed it into the crowd. Barry caught it, while Thea caught the bouquet. The meal followed. Felicity sat beside Oliver feeling overwhelmed by it all. Not only was she married, but she was caught up in a wedding planned and executed by Thea Queen. After the meal a large beautiful wedding cake, she and Oliver cut cake. She fed Oliver a piece of cake shoving it into his mouth, while he allowed her a small bite. The final tradition was reached: the first dance.

The waltz from Tchaikovsky's _Sleeping Beauty_ was the music for their first dance. Oliver led her through their dance. Midway through she started to cry. It had nothing to do with sadness, or the fact that her father was a giant douchebag, but the fact that she had married Oliver Queen, something she dreamed of but thought would never happen.

Arrow

Damien Darhk had decided to destroy Starling City as a gift to his daughter on her wedding. He checked into the best hotel in the city and took over the penthouse. Maurice Blaze arranged for everything.

"You have the soldiers dispersed throughout the city?" Damien asked.

"Over two thousand men and women waiting for your orders to cause chaos," answered Blaze.

"Good," smiled Damien. He looked at his wristwatch. "It's five o'clock. Orders us some dinner through room service. I believe we'll start the destruction of Starling City at seven o'clock."

"Yes, sir," said Blaze. Maurice took a deep breath then asked the question he had been sitting on. "Do we have to do this?"

"Maurice, you are sounding more like Smoak than Blaze. Do you have a problem with my plans to bring this city to its knees, teach the Green Arrow a lesson, revenge Ra's Al Ghul, and bring my daughter into the fold?" asked Damien.

"I fear that Felicity is stronger than you think," said Maurice.

"I hope she is otherwise she is a waste of my DNA and time," smiled Damien. "Now send out the word to bring this city to its knees."

"But... Yes, Damien," said Maurice.

Arrow

The calls came into smartphones just after the ceremony. Oliver had kissed his bride and then chaos was unleashed on Starling City. Captain Lance broke through the crowd and grabbed Oliver's arm and pulled him aside. Felicity followed.

"I just got a call that banks are being robbed, stores destroyed, cyber attacks on the infrastructure, chaos is raining down on my city," growled Lance.

"Darhk," sighed Oliver.

"What do we do?" asked Lance.

"I'll grab Cisco and Dr. Holt and go to the lair and out a stop to the cyber attacks," said Felicity. "You take Barry, Dig, Roy, Thea, and Laurel and deal with the rest. Find my father and end him."

Donna Smoak came barging over. She looked concerned but the three ignored her.

Oliver nodded his head and took a deep breath. He looked at lance.

"Coordinate the police through Dig and Laurel," he said.

"And you?" asked Lance.

"I'm doing what my wife wants me to do," he said.

Arrow

The Lair was actually crowded for once. Barry joined Oliver and Roy, who fit into his old Arsenal suit just fine. He had made it for the wedding and found himself drafted into his old life. Playing with the nunchunks, he slipped them into their holster along with his Escrima sticks.

"I kind of missed this," he smiled.

"Dig, Laurel, and Thea, you deal with helping the police. Barry, Roy, and I will go to the Grand Hotel and deal with Darhk," said Oliver.

"The hotel will be bunkered down for an army," said Dig.

"I know, which is why we have Barry," said Oliver.

"I have a way of sinking up on criminals," smiled Barry.

"Yeah, I noticed," said Dig.

"You get wifey and baby girl out of town?" Roy asked Dig.

"Lyla and Sara are out of town," said Dig.

"I have one more call to make," said Oliver.

He walked over to a landline and dialed a local number. Someone answered and he responded.

"This is Ra's Al Ghul get me Nyssa," he ordered.

There were a few moments of delay then a familiar voice came over the line.

"I am not your wife to be bossed," she said. It sounded like amusement in her voice.

"Damien Darhk is attacking Starling City, Nyssa. I may be the Green Arrow, but you know that I am also Ra's Al Ghul. I want the League, as many as there are in Starling or near it, to counter attack his men. It's time that Damien Darhk joins your father," he said.

"With pleasure," she said.

Oliver hung to see Felicity staring at him. She walked over to him.

"We have started a counter battle to their cyber war. I think between Michael, Cisco and myself that will prevail," she grinned.

He kissed her forehead then kissed her lips.

"You're my wife now," he said.

"You better come back in one piece so we can consummate this marriage," she said.

"Oh, we'll consummate the hell out of this marriage," he said. Felicity laughed and Oliver kissed her again. "I'll be back."

"I know," she said.

"Stay safe," he said.

"I will."

Arrow

Barry cleared the first floor of Damien's men. Oliver sent Roy and Barry in to go floor to floor and dispose of Damien's men. He would attack direct by having a helicopter drop him of on the roof. Oliver had no intention of disguising his intentions. He wanted Damien to know that he was coming.

It was a cool night with a blueberry sky. The helicopter, a gift from Lyla's associates, hovered ten feet above the hotel roof. Oliver dropped from the helicopter and down onto the roof. He knew that Dig, Laurel, and Thea would have engaged by now. All wanted truly from this night was to survive and have those he loved survive, also. It was a small wish, but the most important one he had.

Arrow

Darhk sat in a comfortable armchair with a snifter of cognac in his right hand. He took a sip of the liquid then looked at the pacing Maurice Blaze.

"You are worried?" he asked.

"I worried about Felicity," said Maurice.

"I sent an assassin team to their little hiding place to kill her friends and take her in custody. When we leave here, she leaves with us," said Darhk.

"Damien, she won't go without a fight," said Maurice.

"She can fight all she wants," he smiled. He snipped his drink again.

Maurice's smart phone buzzed. He checked it.

"It appears that the hotel is under attack," said Maurice.

"I anticipated that," sighed Damien. "Well, at least, I get to see Mr. Queen killed in person."

"He killed Ra's Al Ghul. I doubt he'll die easily," said Maurice.

"He'll die," replied Damien.

Arrow

Felicity, Michael Holt, and Cisco battled the cyber attacks with their own attacks. City blocks that had lost electricity had the lights turned back on. The same happened with gas. Traffic lights stopped causing accidents and now were all jut blinking, a sign that they were out of order.

"Stop what you are doing!" a voice demanded form the shadows.

Out of the shadows of the lair stepped three ninja. The elevator doors opened and four more exited. They were armed and ready to kill.

"Oh, shit," said Cisco.

"This might be a problem," stated Michael Holt.

Felicity closed her eyes. She should have guessed her father would have sent assassins her way.

"Stand..." the ninja stared to demanded when the sound of arrows filled the lair.

The ninjas dropped to the floor dead then Nyssa and five of her league assassins dropped from the ceiling. Felicity punched the air with a fist.

"Yes!" she said.

"Thank God, you guys showed up," grinned Cisco.

"I anticipated your lives being in danger. All we had to do was wait for a call from Ra's Al Ghul to implement protection," said Nyssa.

"Thank you," said Michael.

"Okay, enough small talk. Let's get back to work. The Hives hackers are not going to win tonight. Cisco starts tracing their signal. We find them then let ARGUS know where to go arrest them," said Felicity.

"We shall stay here to protect you," said Nyssa.

"You don't think Oliver needs help," said Felicity.

"Oliver killed my father, one of the most dangerous men on the world. I think he can handle himself," said Nyssa.

"Good point," smiled Felicity.

Arrow

Between the police being helped by Thea, Dig, and Laurel against the ninja soldiers of the Hive, the city was in turmoil. Uniformed officers worked at clearing blocks as firefights broke out. It appeared that the Hive had the better forces until ARGUS Strike teams showed up. The battle was re-engaged and the Hive was slowly being turned back.

Barry and Roy on clearing floor to floor of the hotel. While they worked their way up, Oliver worked his way down. He took out the four ninja on the roof and then proceeded to the penthouse. Reaching the hallway Oliver was faced with two ninjas. He nocked and arrow and pointed it at them.

"There are two of us and you have one arrow pointed at us," said one of the ninjas.

"I know," growled Oliver, "but this is a special arrow."

He shot the arrow.

Arrow

Damien and Maurice heard in explosion in the hall. It made Damien smile. He looked at a now obviously nervous Maurice.

"Sit down. Company is coming," said Damien.

"Should I call in more men?" asked Maurice.

"No, Maurice. I'll handle Mr. Queen," said Damien.

He stood up and walked over to a suitcase beside the sofa. Picking it up he placed it down on the sofa then opened it. There were two short swords in it. He took both swords out and placed them on the coffee table.

"I used to beat my old friend the former Ra's Al Ghul all the time when we practiced sword fighting. It was fun. I should have been the next Ra's but my friend was chosen," said Damien. "Now I get to kill the new Ra's Al Ghul. Life is good."

The doors to the penthouse blew off their hinges due to an explosion. Oliver walked into the penthouse. Maurice Blaze sighed and shook his head.

"It's over," he said to himself.

"Over," said Damien. "Maurice, you know I can't stand a defeatist."

Damien picked up one of the swords and gutted Maurice, who screamed then fell to the floor dead. Oliver nocked up an arrow.

"Really, you want to end this between us with arrows," sighed Damien. "Lets us do this properly - swordsman against swordsman. Come, Ra's Al Ghul, show me what you have."

Arrow lowered his bow and arrow then placed them on the floor. Next he took off his quiver and placed it beside his bow. He turned off his voice modulator.

"Swordsman to swordsman," said Oliver.

Damien tossed him one of the swords.

"This is how it should end for one of us," said Damien.

"Shut up and fight," growled Oliver, who then attacked him.

Arrow

Roy and Barry had almost cleared all the floors. Before Barry could disappear to the final floor before the penthouse, Roy stopped him.

"I can handle the last floor," said Roy.

"You want me to check on Oliver?" asked Barry.

Roy shook his head and said, "No, I want you to go help Thea, Dig, and Laurel. This is almost over. I want you to make sure they survive the end."

Barry smiled, "I understand. You owe me three cheeseburgers because I am hungry."

"Four cheeseburgers," said Roy.

Barry disappeared in a red and yellow blur. Roy continued t the next floor.

Arrow

Oliver and Damien fought with speed, grace, and strength. They turned the penthouse upside door in their vicious and violent ballet. Oliver had learned well from Ra's. The problem now was that Damien appeared to be even a better swordsman than Ra's. But Ra's had prepared him for that, also. If you were willing to open yourself up, risk death then you could deliver a death blow. He didn't want to do this. He wanted to return to Felicity in one piece, safe and ready to begin their life together, but this was too important.

"You are talented," said Damien. "In a hundred or so years you might even be better than me."

"You're arrogant," stated Oliver.

"No, just confident on how this ends," said Damien.

Oliver knew it was time to act. He made an attack leaving his abdomen open because he swung wide with his word. Damien's sword entered his abdomen. Instead of being able to pull it loose, though and deliver a killer blow, Oliver grabbed his wrist then drove his sword into Damien's chest.

Damien's eyes went wide open. He stared at Oliver for a moment then laughed before dropping to his knees. The sword was sticking out of his chest. He tried to pull it out but couldn't.

"Damn it," he said.

He fall face first to the floor dead. Oliver stared at him then coughed up some blood. Roy entered the penthouse.

"Oliver," he yelled.

Oliver fell to his knees. Before he could fall any further, Roy caught him and held him.

"Hang in there, Oliver. Hang in there. I'll get you help," said Roy.

Oliver smiled then he blacked out.

Epilogue

Oliver woke up in a hospital bed with Felicity in a chair beside the bed, Thea, Roy, Laurel, and Dig standing by the wall, and Captain Lance standing behind Felicity.

"What happened?" he rasped in dry voice.

"I'll get you ice chips for your throat," said Felicity.

"Oliver Queen was found injured by me and a couple of trusted detectives," said Lance. "We got you changed before the paramedics got to you. Mr. Harper took your gear away."

"Thank you," rasped Oliver.

"You owe me," smirked Lance then he left.

"We should go, too, big brother," said Thea. "I think you and Felicity should be on your honeymoon."

"Some honeymoon," smirked Roy. "He'll be in bed for a week or more."

"Oh, he'll be in bed for more than a week," smiled Felicity.

"I don't want to here about this," growled Dig. "I'll see you tomorrow. Take care of him Felicity."

Laurel, Roy, Thea, and Dig left. Felicity got up and leaned over Oliver and kissed him. He tried to reciprocate but she pulled away. Oliver sighed from disappointment.

"Once I get the okay, I'm going to rock your world, Mr. Queen," she said.

"I love you, Mrs. Queen," smiled a very happy Oliver.


End file.
